


Mától fogva... totyogó?!

by Lily_Vianne



Series: A titkok hálója [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rengeteg munkája miatt Yuuri elfelejt egy fontos dátumot, ám szerencsére nem kerekedik hatalmas vita az esetből. Sőt, még esélye is nyílik arra, hogy jóvátegye a bűnét, csakhogy ötlet hiányában nem épp a legmegfelelőbb személyhez fordul segítségért...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuuri kívánsága?

**Author's Note:**

> A történet az anime második évada után játszódik, és nem veszi alapul a harmadik évadot. Leszámítva egy bizonyos szőke valaki visszatérését, mert nélküle nem lenne az igazi az élet Shin Makokuban. Mivel a regény cselekményét sem vettem figyelembe, Wolframnak nincs vetélytársa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rengeteg munkája miatt Yuuri elfelejt egy fontos dátumot, ám szerencsére nem kerekedik hatalmas vita az esetből. Sőt, még esélye is nyílik arra, hogy jóvátegye a bűnét, csakhogy ötlet hiányában nem épp a legmegfelelőbb személyhez fordul segítségért...

Anissina von Karbelnikoff, ismertebb nevén a Méregkeverő Hölgy, sosem hibázott. Épp csak nem minden találmánya lett tökéletes. Aggodalomra azonban semmi ok, ő ezt könnyeden lerázta magáról, és nem hagyott fel sem a kísérletekkel, sem a mesekönyvírással.   
A Vérszerződés Vár lakói viszont korántsem osztották a Vörös Boszorkány nézeteit. Nem elég, hogy napi szinten felrobbant az épület egyik szárnya, de ráadásképpen ehhez az ő maryokujukat használta fel, még csak nem is a sajátját.   
Shin Makoku történetének legfiatalabb démonkirálya, Yuuri természetesen igyekezett megvédeni Anissinát hőn szeretett barátai és szolgái körében, mondván, hogy egyes találmányainak igenis vették már hasznát. Ám az igyekezete rendszerint addig tartott, amíg a nő meg nem próbálta bevonni a következő projektjébe. A tinédzser legnagyobb szerencséjére, ekkor a védelmezői mindig közbeléptek, s önfeláldozó módon vagy Günter, vagy Gwendal vált helyette a kísérleti nyúllá. Feltéve persze, hogy mire eljutottak erre a pontra, Gwendal nem esett már áldozatul gyermekkori barátja tudásvágyának.  
Érthető módon, a boldog békeidő napról napra kevésbé tűnt boldognak. Kiváltképpen a pacifizmus fő szószólója, Shibuya Yuuri számára, akinek a jegyese épp a zsúfolásig megpakolt íróasztalát verte.  
\- Figyelsz egyáltalán, nyápic?! – dühöngött Wolfram.   
Nem, Yuuri már kerek öt perce elvesztette a fonalat. Reggel kilenc óra volt, és ő alig ült le az asztalához dolgozni, mikor a szőke ciklon berontott. Hősünknek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi történt körülötte. Annyira álmos volt a tegnapi túlórázástól, hogy az agya szinte meg sem próbálta felfogni a szavakat.   
Mikor jegyese újfent az asztalára csapott, ő lopva a szoba másik felében dolgozó Gwendal felé pillantott. Mivel a sötét hajú mazoku feltűnően sápadtnak tűnt, a szemöldöke pedig megállás nélkül rángatózott, Yuuri egy sóhajjal feladta a reményt, hogy Lord von Voltaire kihúzná a pácból.  
\- Yuuri! – méltatlankodott a szőke.   
  
Valami mégsem stimmelt, hiszen Wolfram már rég nem viselkedett ilyen gyerekesen, és mostanában hetente csak párszor vádolta meg azzal, hogy Yuuri megcsalja valakivel. A japán fiú ezt azzal magyarázta, hogy a kétévnyi uralkodása alatt a szőke már gyakorlatilag mindenkit megvádolt az udvarban legalább egyszer – elfogytak az alanyok. Leszámítva persze Shinou templomának őrzőit, de hát az „amazon övezet” egyértelműen Murata terepe volt, Yuuri sosem merészkedett volna oda. Legalábbis nem önszántából, és nem úgy, hogy Wolfram volt a jegyese. Túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy elhamvasszák.  
Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Shinou maga is a templomban tartózkodott. Nem mintha Yuuri neheztelt volna az istenített elődjére, amiért az kvázi elrabolta a testét és majdnem elpusztította vele a világot. Nem, már túltette magát rajta, és Shinou különben is sötét befolyás alatt állt. A világ is kiheverte lassacskán a pusztítást, ők pedig mindannyian túlélték. Leszámítva persze Shinou-t, aki ezt már huzamosabb ideje nem mondhatta el magáról. És pont itt volt a hiba! A szőke férfi kétségtelenül egy szellem volt, aminek a puszta gondolata is a frászt hozta a fiúra. Ha volt valami, amitől kiverte a víz, azok a szellemek voltak. Ráadásul, ha nem lett volna elég a tudat, hogy Shinou büntetlenül bárhol feltűnhetett, bárkit megleshetett, Yuurinak még bizonyítéka is volt rá, hogy mindezt valóban meg is tette. A volt Maou tegnap éjjel is a frászt hozta rá fürdőzés közben, majd közölte hősünkkel, hogy az itt töltött pár év alatt mit sem _nőtt_.  
  
Nade visszakanyarodva a jelenbe, Yuuri határozottan megállapíthatta, hogy rossz előérzete volt. Jobban belegondolva, a rossz ómen madarakat sem hallotta reggel, pedig azok mindig kiverték az ágyból.   
Szóval, valami nyilvánvalóan nem volt rendben.   
\- Wolfram… - szólalt meg végül bizonytalanul, ami rögtön elhallgattatta a másikat. – Miért vagy már ébren? Még csak kilenc óra van.  
A szőke démon nem erre a reakcióra számíthatott, mert lehunyta a szemeit, és ökölbe szorított kezei csak úgy remegtek a dühtől.  
\- Yuuri… - mordult fel mély, baljós hangon, mire a szólított elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá. – Tudod, milyen nap van ma?  
\- Péntek? – kérdezte reménykedve, noha a hétvége fogalma vajmi keveset jelentett a munkája esetében.  
\- Hétfő – morgott Gwendal a halántékát masszírozva.  
\- Ó – szontyolodott el Yuuri. Esküdni mert volna, hogy péntek volt, de ezek szerint az még a múlt héten volt. És az előtt, és az előtt… ahogyan ezen a héten is lesz… Minden héten volt péntek, a legszebb nap a világon. Kicsit mintha elkalandozott volna. – Öhm, Wolf… Szóval hétfő van… - nézett fel az általa eddig el nem ismert jegyesére, aki csak a szemeit forgatta és fújt egyet.   
\- Mivel azt sem tudtad, hogy milyen nap van ma, hajlandó vagyok elnézni a hibádat – közölte vele nagy kegyesen. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyi papírmunkát sem voltál képes időben befejezni – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait. – Azt hiszem, nincs mit tenni – sóhajtott egyet, leginkább azért, hogy leplezze a csalódottságát, aztán elindult kifelé az irodából. – Ajánlom, hogy később kárpótolj ezért! – nézett vissza még az ajtóból egy mosollyal, majd távozott.  
  
\- Öhm, Gwendal… - kezdte Yuuri pislogva, mikor hallotta, hogy a zár csendesen kattant egyet. – Mi történt?  
\- Ma van Wolfram születésnapja – közölte a férfi egy sóhaj keretében. Valamiért ő sem tűnt frissebbnek a királyánál.  
\- Ó – nyugodott meg Yuuri, aztán ismét felemelte a pennáját, hogy aláírja az előtte heverő kérvényt. Csak hogy szép lassan leessen neki a tantusz. – MI?! Fenébe! – csapott a homlokára. – Megígértem neki, hogy a Földön ünnepeljük meg, és hogy reggel az első dolgunk lesz elindulni. Hónapok óta várta, persze, hogy dühös lett – hanyatlott drámaian az íróasztalára.  
\- Felteszem, Felséged nem tervezi, hogy ma visszautazna a Földre – vetett egy sötét, amolyan „trónfosztott leszel, ha meg mered tenni” pillantást a fiúra.   
Ami azt illeti, de, Yuurinak pont ez járt a fejében.   
\- Gwendal – biggyesztette le az ajkát, miközben kissé felemelte a fejét, hogy a másikra nézhessen -, látta, hogy milyen csalódott volt… És kora reggel felkelt!  
\- Wolfram egy katona, aki jól tudja, hogy a kötelesség az első.  
\- De…  
\- Ha nem így lenne, már rég tűzgolyókkal üldözte volna végig a folyosón – ráncolta a homlokát még jobban.  
Meg kell hagyni, volt benne valami. Wolfram korántsem volt már annyira önző, mint régen, és mindennél előrébb helyezte a birodalom érdekeit. Egy rossz szót sem szólt azért, hogy Yuuri túl sokat dolgozott, és túl keveset foglalkozott vele, Wolframmal.   
Ám pontosan ebből kifolyólag, Yuuri miért ne adhatott volna neki legalább egy napot – a szülinapján -, amikor tényleg csak vele törődött? Shinou-ra, az uralkodónak is járt egy szabadnap! Még akkor is, ha az említett uralkodó általában az első adandó alkalommal igyekezett meglógni az irodájából.  
  
\- Nem arról van szó, hogy nem vettem meg az ajándékát. Csak szerettem volna különlegessé tenni ezt a napot – sóhajtott Yuuri.  
\- Déltől szabad – szűrte a fogai között Lord von Voltaire morcosan, gondolatban fejbe kólintva magát a vajszívűségéért.  
\- Köszönöm, Gwendal! – mosolyodott el Yuuri boldogan, látszólag abban a hitben élve, hogy következmények nélkül kibújhatott a papírmunka alól. – Bár még mindig nem értem, hogyan estek ki teljes napok… - töprengett félhangosan, zavartan nevetve.  
\- Majd megszokja - felelt Gwendal rezignáltan. Ő sem véletlenül forgatta gyakran a naptárát.  
\- Öhm, Gwendal - szólalt meg ismét, akárha elhatározta volna, hogy a délelőtt további részét csevegéssel és a munkatársa idegesítésével kívánja eltölteni. – Ha ma hétfő van… Akkor lehetséges, hogy mindent rosszul kelteztem az elmúlt napokban?  
Az értelmesnek tűnő kérdést hallva Gwendal meglepetten nézett Yuurira, aztán mindketten a helyiség nagy részét elfoglaló szekrény felé fordultak. Az elmúlt néhány napjuk kemény munkája lapult a zárt ajtók mögött, mindössze arra várva, hogy a holnap reggeli postával szétküldjék őket a megannyi címzettnek.  
Néhány percnyi csendes mérlegelés után azonban egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket. Akkor se kezdték volna elölről az egészet, ha maga Shinou utasította volna őket. Sőt, az különösen gyanús lett volna.  
\- A korábbi dátum nem jelenthet problémát – érvelt Gwendal, leginkább saját magát győzködve.  
\- Talán azt hiszik majd, hogy késett a posta a vihar miatt.  
\- Nem volt vihar – vonta össze a szemöldökét az idősebb férfi.  
\- Még lehet – mosolyodott el Yuuri ártatlanul, épp csak azt nem téve hozzá, hogy ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megússza. Végtére is a Maou sem tarthatta igazságosnak, hogy több nap verejtékes munkáját a szemétbe dobják egyetlen picike hiba miatt. Ám, ha mégis, saját magát csak nem büntette volna meg érte… Nem, ennyire az alteregója sem volt elvetemült.  
Ezzel a megnyugtató gondolattal a fiú lezártnak tekintette a kérdést, bólintott egyet, aztán folytatta a dokumentumok aláírását. Gwendal pedig csak elkerekedett szemekkel, majdhogynem leesett állal meredt az eddig oly naivnak vélt királyára. Senki sem hitte volna el neki, hogy a világhírűen kedves Yuuri ezt mondta. Senki, még a saját testvérei sem.  
  
Amint delet ütött az óra, a tinédzser felpattant a székéből, majd búcsút intett Gwendalnak, és könnyű lélekkel elhagyta a süllyedő hajót. Éhes volt ugyan, de előbb szerette volna kitalálni, hogy mivel engesztelje ki Wolframot. Annyi biztos volt, hogy a Földre nem látogathattak el, mert holnap reggelre sem értek volna vissza. Más helyszínre volt szükség, csakhogy Yuuri még mindig alig ismerte a saját királyságát. Vagy akár kastélyát.  
Gwendaltól nem volt mersze tanácsot kérni, Günter pedig minden áron el akarta volna kísérni – és feltehetőleg kétórás szónoklatot tartott volna a legtökéletesebb almafáról, ami alkalmas lehetett egy kellemes piknikhez.   
A piknik ugyan jó ötletnek tűnt, ám az viszonylag gyakori volt náluk, amikor Greta is itt volt. Sajnálatos módon Greta jelenleg külföldön tanult, és Yuuri jól tudta, hogy ha kettesben maradt volna Wolframmal, akkor az udvar összes lakója ezen csámcsogott volna. Ráadásul ott volt az a furcsa szerelmi lottós dolog is, amiről időnként elcsípett egy-egy információt, ha a szolgálók azt hitték, hogy senki sem hallja őket. Továbbra sem értette, hogy milyen fogadásokról volt szó, bár erősen élt benne a gyanú, hogy valamilyen módon hozzá kapcsolódott. Ám hogyan fogadhattak a nem létező szerelmi életére? Hogy egész életében szingli lesz-e? A pletyka áradatra viszont még nem állt készen, így más terv kellett. Valami diszkrétebb, kevésbé átlátszó.  
Szeretett volna Conradhoz fordulni, de ő őrjáraton volt a határnál, és várhatóan csak estefelé ért vissza. Szóba jöhetett volna még Lady Cäcilie, de – ironikus módon – egy korábbi vihar miatt a hajója nem tudta időben elhagyni a kikötőt, ezért ő is csak pár napon belül tűnhetett fel a köreikben.   
Murata és Shinou csak akkor merülhetett volna fel, ha Yuurinak hivatalosan is elment volna az esze, s értelemszerűen Ulrike is kiesett a tanácsadói körből.   
Végső soron csak egy valaki maradt, hát hősünk az ő lakosztálya felé vette az irányt.  
  
Menet közben Yuuri pofozgatta egy kicsit az arcát, azt remélve, hogy ettől majd éberebb lesz, de vajmi keveset hatott. Egy újabb ásítás tudatta vele, hogy növekedés vagy sem, ideje lenne fontolóra vennie a reggeli kávézás bevezetését.  
Az út végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt, persze könnyen meglehet, hogy valahol rossz irányba fordult, hiszen meglehetősen ritkán sétált egyedül. Minthogy egyre kevesebben jöttek szembe vele a folyosón, mégis az volt az érzése, hogy jó irányba haladt.  
Nem mondhatnánk, hogy összeszedettnek érezte volna magát, ráadásul a gondolatai is százfelé kalandoztak. Egyrészt bűntudata volt, amiért legszívesebben visszafeküdt volna aludni a frissen rendbetett ágyába, másrészt nem akarta megbántani Wolframot, harmadrészt pedig furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy megnyerte-e a meccset a hétvégén a Seibu Lions. Az egyetlen reménye az volt, hogy Shouri esetleg felvette neki kazettára. Talán ezúttal Conradot is magával vihetné, hogy megnézzék, legalább utánanéznének annak is, hogy áll a Red Sox.   
Persze nem panaszkodott, hiszen még mindig jobb volt iratokat aláírni, mint azt hallgatni Güntertől, hogy mit csinált az akárhanyadik vérengző akárki. S mivel meglepően sok volt belőlük, Yuuri mostanra teljesen feladta, hogy valaha is meg tudja jegyezni, kik voltak pontosan az elődei. Hogy mit csináltak, az nem volt kérdéses: _vérengztek.  
  
Ilyen szó nincs is, ugye?_ – töprengett egy újabb ásítás közepette. – _Talán mindenki jobban járna, ha lepihennék, mielőtt önként besétálnék az oroszlán barlangjába._  
  
A lényeg, hogy inkább dolgozott, mint tanult, de… miért kellett ma aláírnia egy „emu keresleti engedélyt”? Egyáltalán, mit jelentett ez? Létezett emu ebben a világban? És ha igen, akkor milyen hangja lehetett? Az eddigiek alapján akár ugathatott is… Persze tény, hogy Greta még mindig jobban írt és olvasott nála, így tulajdonképpen bármi lehetett az a papír. Akármi. Akár egy hadüzenet is az emuk ellen. Bár Gwendalt ismerve ez nem tűnt reálisnak; bizonyára sajnálta volna a madarakat, főleg a fiókákat. De mi van, ha az emu itt vérengző ragadozó volt, ami még ugat is?! Miért lenne rá kereslet? Mondjuk ott volt a ritka állatok versenye, de akkor nem lenne szükség hadüzenetre…  
  
Ekkor Yuuri pislogott párat, és ráeszmélt, hogy az egész az ő agyszüleménye volt. Annak a papírnak feltehetőleg semmi köze sem volt az emukhoz. Akárhogy is, legalább az úti célját elérte.   
A kihalt folyosón síri csend uralkodott, szinte hallani vélte a saját lélegzetvételét, míg fekete tekintetével bizalmatlanul méregette az ajtót. Jóllehet az ugyanakkora volt, mint a várban található többi lakosztályé, mégis furcsán kicsinek érezte magát, ahogy tétovázva ácsorgott előtte.  
\- Komolyan ki kellene tennünk ide egy figyelmeztető táblát – húzta el a száját, figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy magában beszélt. – Mi is volt az a szöveg? – Pedig esküdni mert volna, hogy egyszer tesztkérdés is volt… hogy felejthette el? – Á, igen! – csapta össze a tenyerét győzedelmesen. - "Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!"  
Legnagyobb ijedségére, ekkor kivágódott az ajtó, és szembe találta magát azzal a személlyel, akitől Shin Makoku szerte mindenki rettegett.  
\- Felség?  
\- Anissina!  
\- Történt valami? Szükség van az egyik találmányomra? – tette csípőre a kezét elégedetten vigyorogva.  
\- Nem! – vágta rá Yuuri rémülten, aztán kissé nyugodtabb hangon folytatta. – A segítségedet szeretném kérni, de… csak szóban, nem kell hozzá semmilyen… eszköz.  
\- Ó? – kedvtelenedett el a vörös hajú nő. – És miben lehetek a szolgálatára?  
\- Öhm... - próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait Yuuri, miközben a nő egyre türelmetlenebbül dobolt ujjaival az ajtófélfán. - Szükségem lenne egy helyszínre, ahol...  
  
\- Felsééég! - zendült fel a jól ismert hang a folyosó végéről, mire Yuuri ledermedt, Anissina pedig összevonta a szemöldökét. Rabolták a drága idejét.  
\- G-günter? - fordult oktatója felé, aki kisvártatva csatlakozott is hozzájuk.  
\- Ó, Felség! - tette királya vállára a kezét a férfi, alig palástolva, hogy mennyire kifogyott a levegőből. - Hogy tehetett ilyet?! Egy árva szó nélkül otthagyta az irodát, épp a mai közös óránk előtt!  
\- G-gwendal nem mondta, hogy ma elmarad az óránk...? - kérdezte Yuuri bizonytalanul, zavartan mosolyogva, mire Günter szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Elmarad?  
\- Csak ma - tette hozzá gyorsan a király, de a könnyözön elkerülhetetlen volt.  
\- Felség... - nyavalygott Günter, akár egy ötéves. - Ó, mily' balsors, hogy nem születhettem delfinnek vagy bálnának!* Akkor a kardomba dőlhetnék, hogy általa enyhítsem összetört szívem mélységes fájdalmát! Ám nemes államunk szolgálata megköti kezemet, ó, Felség!  
\- Bálnák...? - pislogott értetlenül a fiú. - De miért...?  
\- Günter! Menj és fojtsd magad a könnyeidbe, de ne tartsd fel Őfelségét és engem - közölte Anissina közönyös hangon, majd berántotta királyát a szobába, és gyorsan bezárta az ajtót a tanácsadó orra előtt.  
\- FELSÉG! - dörömbölt az ajtón Günter, teljesen méltatlanul egy nemeshez, de itt most a Maou életéről volt szó. Nem hagyhatta kettesben a hírhedt Vörös Boszorkánnyal. - Anissina, azonnal nyisd ki!  
\- Minden rendben, Günter - próbálta lenyugtatni a kedélyeket Yuuri, de csak valami felismerhetetlen motyogást kapott válaszul, melyet mindinkább távolodó léptek zaja követett.   
\- Tehát egy helyszínre lenne szüksége? - tért vissza az eredeti témájukhoz Anissina, töprengő arcot vágva.  
\- Igen - kapott a szón. - Meg szeretném lepni vele Wolframot - dörzsölte meg a tarkóját, és zavartan nevetett. - De nem ismerem eléggé a környéket, ezért...  
\- Szeretne egy tökéletes randevú helyszínt csinálni! - csettintett egyet az ujjával a nő lelkesen, Yuurinak pedig leesett az álla.   
\- Hogy csin... mi? V-várjunk, ez nem randi! - tiltakozott kétségbeesetten, hirtelen azt se tudva, hol kezdje a helyesbítést. - A szülinapja miatt, és...  
\- Egy szót se többet! - intette le Anissina, és a követező pillanatban már a helyiség másik végében termett, hogy diadalmasan felmutasson egy deformált rohamsisakot. - Íme, Mindent-a-szívnek-kun! Mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy elképzeli a helyszínt. Az információ a sisakból ebbe a szerkezetbe jut - mutatott a szekrény méretű, ősrégi számítógéphez hasonló gépezetre -, ez pedig valóra váltja minden vágyát!  
\- Hú - állt el Yuuri szava, mert bármilyen egyszerű életet is próbált élni, azért vágyai neki is akadtak. Például kívánhatta volna azt, hogy az MLB játékosainak hasonmásai teremjenek itt, és tanítsák meg Shin Makoku első baseball nemzedékét a játék fortélyaira. Végre tényleg sikerülne nemzeti sporttá tennie! Akkor minden héten tarthatnának meccseket, és nem kellene egész nap a papírokat néznie.  
  
Igen, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Yuurinak fel kellett volna ismernie a jeleket, és egy bocsánatkérés keretében kimenekülnie a szobából. Csakhogy másodpercek töredéke alatt elképzelte, mi mindent tenne lehetővé az új találmány, és a lelkesedésének köszönhetően túl mélyre merült.  
\- Szóval, ha az udvarra képzelnék egy... cseresznyefát, akkor az hirtelen ott teremne? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
\- Igen, de a hatása csak átmeneti lenne, a működtetéshez használt személy maryokujának erősségétől függően - magyarázta Anissina lelkesen, most, hogy fogott magának egy palimadarat. - Felséged esetében akár néhány napig is tarthat a hatása.  
\- Váó, Anissina, ez nagyszerű! - lelkesült fel még jobban az uralkodó, átmenetileg feledve minden félelmét. Hiszen így elképzelhetett egy helyet, ahol Wolfram még sosem járt, sőt, a többiek sem. Lehetne egy saját sövény labirintusa! Vagy valami hasznosabb, mondjuk egy szoba, ahol a szaglás nem működne. Na, ott aztán kedvére festegethetne a szőke, és senkit sem fenyegetne a fulladásos halál réme.  
\- Természetesen - dobta hátra a copfját. - Már csak ki kell próbálni a gyakorlatban - tette csípőre a kezét.   
\- Öhm... és gondolod, hogy biztonságos?  
\- Mint mindig. Vagy felséged nem kíváncsi rá, hogy... - kezdte volna Yuuri befűzését, amikor hirtelen kopogást hallottak. - Günter, ne állj a tudomány útjába!  
\- Lord von Christ épp Lord von Voltaire irodájába tart - ismertette a tényeket nyugodt hangon az ajtó mögött álló személy.  
\- Murata - nyitotta ki az ajtót Yuuri meglepetten. - Azt hittem, a templomban vagy.  
\- Úgy volt, de senkit sem akartam akadályozni a nagytakarításban - felelte szenvtelenül a Nagy Bölcs, miközben besétált a helyiségbe, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye Anissina legújabb találmányát.   
\- Murata, igazán lovagias vagy - összegezte a démonkirály nevetve, mert nem ez volt az első eset, hogy a másik megszökött a házimunka elől. És ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, Yuuri teljes mértékben meg tudta érteni, hiszen Muratával csináltattak minden karbantartói feladatot. Így a legbölcsebb, amit tehetett, ha esetenként nyúlcipőt húzott.  
\- És mi jót csinálsz, Shibuya? Abban a hitben éltem, hogy ma Lord von Bielefeld oldalán leszel - vigyorgott barátjára.  
\- Úgy volt - vakargatta a tarkóját Yuuri nevetgélve -, de egy kicsit felborult a napirend.   
  
\- Tökéletes időzítés, Eminenciád! - kapott a lehetőségen Anissina. - Őfelsége épp kipróbálja Mindent-a-szívnek-kunt – ültette le Yuurit egy a gépezet mellett elhelyezett heverőre.  
\- Ami azt illeti... – kezdett hősünk elbátortalanodni.  
\- Nahát, Shibuya! Ma tele vagy meglepetésekkel - húzódott Murata mosolya még szélesebbre, miközben Anissina a király fejére tette a sisakot.  
\- Anissina, biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fog felrobbanni?  
\- Nem, Felség - indította el a szekrény méretű szerkezetet. - Ezért van szükség a tesztelésre. Most pedig csak annyit kell tennie, hogy minél részletesebben elképzeli a helyszínt. Amikor készen áll, jelezzen, és én lenyomom ezt a kart... - magyarázta, de a kopogás az ajtón ismét félbeszakította. - Szabad - adta meg az engedélyt elkedvtelenedve.  
\- Lady von Karbelnikoff - lépett be Lasagna. - Lord von Karbelnikoff megérkezett, és látni óhajtja önt.  
\- Ó, nem kellene fogadnom őt? - kezdte volna levenni a sisakot Yuuri, de Murata megállította.  
\- Kétlem, hogy hivatalos ügyben jött volna.   
\- A legrosszabb időzítés - sóhajtott fel Anissina bosszúsan. - Hamarosan visszatérek, addig Felséged gondolkodhat a helyszínen - utasította a feketeséget, aztán a cselédlánnyal együtt távozott.   
\- Ez a nap egyre furcsább - sóhajtott Yuuri.  
\- Ugyan, Shibuya. Lord von Karbelnikoff szívességet tett neked. Időt nyert, hogy kitaláld a randevú helyszínét.  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy egy randevú helyszínről van szó?! Miért hiszi ezt mindenki?  
\- Talán azért, mert a jegyesedről van szó – világított rá Murata kedélyesen. - Igazán kétségbeesett lehettél, ha Anissinához fordultál.  
\- Félelmetes vagy, de ez nem randi. Csak egy szülinapi meglepetés, és azt hiszem, hogy már ki is találtam. Egy vidámpark! Akkor mindenki szórakozhat majd, és mikor Conrad és Greta visszatérnek, még mindig állni fog. Feltéve, hogy Anissina nem téved a maryokuval kapcsolatban. Mit is mondott, húzzuk meg a kart...?  
  
\- Ne siesd el, még nem találtad ki aprólékosan.   
\- Igaz - dőlt hátra a heverőn Yuuri egy ásítással. - Lássuk csak, kell egy elvarázsolt kastély, tele misztikus és nem túl ijesztő trükkökkel, lehet egy megállás nélkül forgó hordó, egy óriáskerék, körhinta...  
\- Shibuya, ne feledd, el is kell képzelned - dőlt a falnak. - Ha csak felsorolod, lehet, hogy a végén egy elátkozott rémparkot szabadítasz a birodalomra.  
\- Oké - rázkódott meg a gondolattól a király. Az élettelen bábukkal folytatott harc után ez lenne az utolsó dolog, amire bárki is vágyott volna. - Akkor legyen egy körhinta színes mesehősökkel, mint a sárkány, tündér, teáscsésze... bár az nem mesehős - ásított ismét. Talán nem volt bölcs döntés hátradőlni a részéről. - Mindegy.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy Lord von Bielefeld nem lenne rosszul? - érdeklődött csak úgy mellékesen a Nagy Bölcs, mire Yuuri összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Valóban, Wolf tengeribeteg lenne attól is, ugye? Akkor legyen a világ leggyorsabb hullámvasútja – ásított ismét, és az álnok szemhéja le-lecsukódott.  
\- Nos, kétlem, hogy az sokkal jobb lenne, mint a körhinta, de te tudod...  
\- Vagy az a csillagközi utazós játék... - motyogott Yuuri immár csukott szemekkel. - De hány ülés is kellene? Ott van Conrad, az egy... Wolf... kettő... és Gwen... és Greta... nem, ő túl kicsi... vagy öt... és...  
  
Pár percnyi értelmetlen motyogás után Murata egészen biztos volt benne, hogy legjobb barátja elaludt. És igazán unalmas volt nézni, ahogy szuszogott.  
\- Szóval igazak a pletykák - bújt elő Murata zsebéből az akciófigura méretű Shinou. - Éjjel-nappal dolgozik.  
\- Úgy tűnik - biccentett Murata. - Egyre többen akarnak valamilyen szövetséget vagy szerződést kötni a Démonkirálysággal. Bár a templomban arról is sutyorogtak, hogy talán Shibuya és Lord von Voltaire meg akarnak majd együtt szökni, és a munka csak egy fedősztori.  
\- Érdekes - vigyorodott el Shinou. - Hogy lehet, hogy Wolfram nem követi árnyékként?  
\- Lehetséges, hogy azt tanácsoltam neki, hagyjon egy kis teret az uralkodónak - mosolygott sejtelmesen, miközben Yuuri az oldalára fordult, és a jelek szerint olyan mély álomba merült, hogy akár bombát is robbanthattak volna mellette, arra se ébredt volna fel.  
\- Legalább nincsenek rémálmai - mérte végig az általa választott démonkirályt.  
\- Igen - igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata. - Shibuya egy érdekes személyiség. Azt hinnéd, hogy a történtek kísérteni fogják, de nem. Igazán szerencsés.  
\- Nem vagy rá kíváncsi, hogy miről álmodik? - érdeklődött Shinou ártatlanul.  
\- Még ha érdekelne is, akkor sem juthatott volna el ilyen gyorsan az álomfázisba, mert az alvás fázisainak sorrendje kötött.  
\- Valamin akkor is somolyog - vont vállat a szőke tűnődve. - Talán félig éber, és csak felszínes álmai vannak. Lehet, hogy most is a helyszín kitalálásán jár az esze.  
\- Shinou - vonta össze a szemöldökét Murata gyanakvóan.   
\- Igen, drága Bölcsem? - vigyorodott el.  
\- Ne merészeld - figyelmeztette a fekete hajú.  
\- Csak nem erre célzol? - ugrott le a fiatal válláról, egyenesen az Anissina által említett kar felé, csak hogy abba csimpaszkodjon. S bár Murata megpróbálta gyorsan elkapni a bajkeverőt, ő nem volt képzett katona, és a reflexei hagytak némi kívánnivalót maguk után. Épp eleget ahhoz, hogy Shinou be tudja indítani a gépezetet.  
  


*

  
Mindeközben Günter a frászt hozta Gwendalra a hírrel, miszerint hőn szeretett királyuk Anissina fogságába esett. Igaz, ennek általában nem lenne nagy hatása, ám Yuuri az utóbbi időben valódi segítséget jelentett Gwendal számára, így nem kis veszteséget jelentett volna a jobblétre szenderülése. Ebből kifolyólag hajlandó volt királya megmentésére indulni, még ha ez azzal is járt, hogy ő maga esik majd a kegyetlen Méregkeverő áldozatául. És lássuk be, erre igencsak nagy esély volt.  
Nem is jártak messze a labor bejáratától, mikor egy hatalmas robbanást és egy kétségbeesett kiáltást hallottak. A fennmaradó távolságot futva tették meg, aztán Gwendal szinte feltépte az ajtót.  
\- Shibuya! - kiáltott a füstbe borult szoba egyik végéből Murata, jóllehet a falon tátongó lyuknak hála a füst kezdett kiszállni a helyiségből.  
\- Eminenciád! - sietett a Bölcs segítségére Günter. - Jól van?  
\- Még időben fedezékbe vonultam - felelt Murata a kelleténél kissé hangosabban, aztán köhintett néhányat, mert a belélegzett füst kaparta a torkát. - Mi történt Shibuyával?  
\- Sehol sem látom - sétált körbe a szobában Gwendal. - Pedig a füst nagy része már kiment.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Murata, akinek a jelek szerint továbbra is csengett a füle a robbanástól.  
\- Őfelsége eltűnt! - kiáltott fel Günter kétségbeesetten, aminek legalább volt annyi haszna, hogy a halláskárosult Bölcs is hallhatta.  
\- Mi történt itt? - sétált vissza a fekete hajú fiatalhoz Gwendal, mire az köhögött még néhányat, aztán a szemüvegét tisztogatva belefogott a magyarázatba.  
\- Shinou beindította Lady von Karbelnikoff találmányát, ami működött is, de valószínűleg túlterhelődött Shibuya maryokujától. Először füstölni kezdett, aztán felrobbant.  
Mire a mondata végére ért, feltűnt az ajtóban Wolfram és néhány embere.  
\- Gwendal! - szólította meg a bátyját a szőke, és odasietett hozzá. - Megtámadtak minket?! Az udvarról láttuk a füstöt...  
\- Anissina találmánya felrobbant - közölte Gwendal szárazon, nem óhajtva folytatni további részletekkel.  
\- És Őfelségének nyoma veszett! - jajgatott Günter, romba döntve Gwendal zseniális tervét a mély hallgatásról.  
\- Yuuri itt volt? - rémült meg Wolfram. - De hova tűnt? Mi történt?!  
\- Aggodalomra semmi ok - sétált ki a heverő alól az istenített első uralkodójuk. - Még időben elrejtettem őt, bár attól tartok, egy kissé megváltozott.  
\- Az ágy alatt van? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram, és Shinou bólintott egyet válaszul. - Yuuri...? - sétált bizonytalanul a heverőhöz, majd mikor nem érkezett válasz, letérdelt elé és benézett alá, csak hogy rémülten felkiáltson.  
  
A kiáltást pedig szinte azonnal gyereksírás követte, aminek hallatára minden jelenlévő személy ledöbbent.  
\- Ugye rosszul hallok, és nem... - nézett a miniatűr szőke királyra Murata elkerekedett szemekkel, ám az a fejét csóválta.   
Az első rémületén átesve, Wolfram újfent lehajolt, és ezúttal benyúlt az ágy alá, ahonnan óvatosan kihúzta a kisgyereket.   
Az idegenek látványától a kicsi annyira megszeppent, hogy abbahagyta a sírást, és hatalmas, könnyekkel teli fekete szemekkel nézett végig a környezetén.   
A hirtelen beállt csendben a jelenlévők meg se mertek szólalni, s öntudatlanul ugyan, de még a lélegzetüket is visszafojtották.   
\- Itt meg mi folyik? - kérdezett rá hangosan és határozottan a labor tulajdonosa, aki ezt a pillanatot választotta a visszatérésre, és cseppet sem volt elragadtatva a helyiség állapotától. Yuuri pedig a vörös hajú nő viselkedésétől, amit mi sem mutatott jobban, minthogy újfent elsírta magát.  
\- Hol van Weller, amikor szükség lenne rá?! – mordult fel Wolfram frusztráltan, és a többség osztotta a véleményét, hiszen a kis El lenyugtatása során szinte kivétel nélkül mindnyájan elbuktak. Leszámítva persze Lord Wellert, aki már épp elég tapasztalatot gyűjtött Wolfram nevelése közben. Mégis mit kezdhettek volna hát a királyukkal, akinél azt sem zárhatták ki, hogy nem értette a nyelvüket? Hosszú napnak néztek elébe.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!" - Dante Alighieri: Isteni színjáték  
> *"Az állam - ellentétben a delfinekkel, a bálnákkal és az emberekkel - nem hajlamos öngyilkosságra." Sajó: Önvédő jogállam, _Fundamentum_ , 2002/3-4, 55.


	2. A terv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krízis. Yuuri sokszor került már húzós, kínos és rémisztő helyzetekbe, ám ezúttal úgy sikerül mindezt megvalósítania, hogy nem is tud róla. A probléma megoldása pedig hűséges csapatára hárul.

A felkelő nap fénye bevilágította a konyhát, s a napsugarak egy részének még az étkezőasztalig is sikerült elnyújtózkodniuk. A hófehér teríték készen várta a családtagokat, ám úgy tűnt, azok nem tartózkodtak otthon.   
Az egész épületben csend honolt, csupán a madárének hangja szűrődött be kintről.   
\- Édesem, azt hiszem, hogy egy darabig még nem fognak visszatérni – igyekezett meggyőzni feleségét Shouma.   
\- Yuu-chan még sosem hagyta ki a családi napot! – tette csípőre a kezét, de tekintetével továbbra is kitartóan szuggerálta a fürdőkádat.   
\- Nem is azt mondom, hogy szándékosan… de tudod, hogy ott máshogy múlik az idő.  
\- Ken-chan szerint most már egyformán telik az idő a két világban – emelte magasabbra az állát Miko határozottan.  
\- Igen, de… - próbált újabb érveket találni a férfi, vajmi kevés sikerrel.  
\- Talán te nem akarod viszontlátni? – fordult összevont szemöldökkel kedvese felé, aki bizonytalanul hebegett valamit arról, hogy ez nem igaz, még szabadságot is kivett erre a napra.  
Eközben Shouri úgy döntött, hogy a továbbiakban nem kívánja hallgatni a szülei szokásos párbeszédét, és visszasétált a saját szobájához. Félúton azonban megtorpant, és inkább betért Yuuri szobájába.  
A helyiség épp úgy nézett ki, ahogy a tulajdonosa hagyta. Shourinak néha az volt az érzése, mintha az egész kaland meg se történt volna, és Yuuri bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhatott volna az ajtón. Persze tudta, hogy nem ez az igazság, de ettől még nem érezte jobban magát.   
Egy sóhaj kíséretében ült le az ágyra, aztán céltalanul kinyitotta az éjjeliszekrény egyik fiókját, amelyikben Yuuri azt a füzetet tartotta, amibe az NPB eredményeit szokta vezetni. Ám ezúttal Shouri nem azt találta, amit várt, hanem egy egészen más értékelő lapot… És cseppet sem volt tőle boldog.  
  


*

  
A démonkirály sírt.   
  
Fülsüketítően és vigasztalhatatlanul.   
  
Ám korántsem volt annyira vigasztalhatatlan, mint a jegyese, aki a karjában tartotta őt, és letaglózva szemlélte, hogy mekkora meglepetést kapott a születésnapjára. Persze tervezte, hogy egy szép napon majd lesz gyereke, de Yuurival közösen, és nem maga Yuuri!  
Így hát Wolfram von Bielefeld a kiborulás szélén állt, és hidegzuhanyt kapott idegzetén nem segített az ordítás hallgatása. Már mindent megpróbált… Ringatta, rázogatta, beszélt hozzá, képeket vágott, de hasztalan. Úgy tűnt, a kicsi elhatározta, hogy bosszút áll az őt ért minden létező sérelemért, és inkább kikergeti a világból a kastély összes lakóját.  
\- Gwendal, most rajtad a sor – adta át a gyereket kérdés nélkül a bátyjának, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy jobb napokon mennyire mélyen tisztelte a férfit.  
A sötét hajú mazoku összevont szemöldökkel, a homlokát ráncolva vette át Yuurit, aztán továbbra is biztosan tartva őt, a térdére ültette, hogy szembe nézhessen a lázadóval. A kicsi erre hüppögve nézett fel rá, és az ajkai továbbra is remegtek. Gwendal felsóhajtott a látványtól, és az arcizmai ellazultak. Yuuri túl aranyos volt ahhoz, hogy mérges legyen rá.  
\- Még így is egy nyápic – pufogott Wolfram, miközben Gwendal íróasztalának dőlt, de azért le nem vette volna a szemét a gyermekről. – Nem kellene tudnia beszélni? Olyan öt év körüli lehet…  
\- Azt mondanám, hogy egy éves lehet, Lord von Bielefeld – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata, aki Yuuri asztalának dőlt, míg Shinou az asztalon ült. Ugyanis Murata javaslatára egy csendesebb, kevésbé szellős helyet kerestek maguknak, ahol megtárgyalhatták a történteket, ezért átvonultak a király dolgozószobájába.  
\- Egy éves?! – borult ki Günter. – Ó, szegény Felség!  
\- Lord von Christ – szólította meg a Nagy Bölcs csendesen. – Ha megtenné, hogy egy kicsit halkabban beszél… - intett fejével a királyuk felé, aki feltehetőleg Gwendal furcsa arcán próbált kiigazodni, mert átmenetileg felfüggesztette a sztrájkot.  
\- Természetesen – szégyellte el magát.  
\- De miért van rózsaszín ruhában? – töprengett Gwendal hangosan.  
\- Attól tartok – igyekezett visszafojtani a kikívánkozó nevetését Murata -, épp egy olyan emlék járhatott az eszében, amikor az édesanyja áldozatául esett. Az ő szokása volt, hogy lány ruhába öltöztesse Shibuyát.   
  
Gwendal és Günter elképedve meredtek a Bölcsre, míg Wolfram elgondolkodva pillantott Yuurira. Talán rosszul közelítette meg a kapcsolatukat már kezdettől fogva, és ezért nem haladtak előre. Lehet, hogy nem neki kellett volna viselnie a rózsaszín hálóinget. Illetve, inkább kezdeményeznie kellett volna, mint végig arra várni, hogy Yuuri irányítson. Még egy országot sem tudott egyedül vezetni, nem hogy a szerelmi életét. Igen, ha máshogyan kezdték volna, akkor Yuuri nem menekült volna tőle hanyatt-homlok, és mostanra már levakarhatatlanul körülötte legyeskedett volna.   
Mintha tudta volna, mi járt a szőke fejében, Shinou elvigyorodott, és vetett egy sajnálkozó pillantást Yuurira. Bármi történjék is a jövőben, az az ő drága Bölcse lelkén szárad majd. És meg kellett hagyni, ez egy egészen ördögi húzás volt a részéről.  
A hirtelen kerekedett csendet kisvártatva ismét gyereksírás törte meg – eddig tartott Gwendal varázsa.  
\- Lehet, hogy beteg, hogy ennyit sír? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
\- Talán fél – vetette fel Günter, és szomorú tekintettel méregette királyát.  
\- Lehet, hogy… - ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal, miközben gyanakodva fürkészte Yuurit. Sok kisállatot gondozott már, melyek nem voltak szobatiszták, nade a pelenka egy földöntúli jelenség volt az utánuk való feltakarításhoz képest, és nem a jó értelemben.  
Ám cselekedni már egyikük sem tudott, mert ekkor betoppant Anissina, és bárminemű köszönés vagy szabadkozás nélkül Gwendal elé sétált, majd átvette tőle a gyermeket. A férfi hagyta, és mindannyian kíváncsian várták, hogy mi következik most. Csupán Wolfram rémült halálra, mikor meglátta, hogy a nő egy fehér anyaggal teli cumisüveget adott Yuurinak.  
\- Anissina, mi az?!  
\- Tej, mivel éhes volt – forgatta a szemeit a nő. – Egyelőre kénytelen lesz beérni ennyivel.  
\- De honnan tudtad, hogy ezért sírt? – esett le Günter álla.  
\- Őfelsége ebéd előtt keresett fel engem – magyarázta elégedetten mosolyogva. – Ebből kifolyólag feltételeztem, hogy már akkor is éhes volt. Férfiak! – sóhajtott drámaian. – Még egy gyereket sem tudtok megetetni, nem csoda, ha mindent a nőknek kell csinálni.  
\- Boldognak látszik – hagyta figyelmen kívül Anissina megjegyzését Wolfram, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan fogja két kézzel az üveget Yuuri, és tünteti el a tartalmát fokozatosan.  
  
Kisebb nehézségek árán, de Gwendalnak sikerült elszakítania a pillantását a Maou-ról, majd jelzésképpen köhintett egyet.  
\- Nos, most, hogy túljutottunk a szokásos napirendi ponton, amikor a királyunk bajba keveredett – fogott a felvezető beszédébe szarkasztikusan -, felmerül a kérdés, hogy pontosan mi történt, és hogyan oldjuk meg. Anissina?  
\- Nem egyértelmű? – emelte fel az egyik szemöldökét a nő. – Őfelsége egy különleges helyszínre vágyott a randevúja miatt – kacsintott Wolframra, akinek elkerekedtek a szemei a döbbenettől -, de nem talált megfelelőt, ezért hozzám fordult. Én bemutattam neki Mindent-a-szívnek-kunt, de egy kis időre Eminenciája társaságában kellett hagynom.  
\- Shibuya elkezdte elképzelni a helyszínt – folytatta a történtek mesélését Murata -, de elaludt, Shinou pedig elindította a szerkezetet.  
\- És érdekes álma lehetett, ahogy az az eredményből is kitűnik – biccentett Shinou, aki olyan nyugodtan ült a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, mintha nem ő okozta volna az egész bonyodalmat. – Talán az utóbbi időben ránehezedő stressz miatt megkönnyebbülést jelentett számára, hogy legalább az álmok szintjén ismét gyermeknek érezhette magát.  
  
 _Vagy csak hiányolta a családját_ \- gondolta Murata.  
  
\- Ó, Felség, ön bölcs, mint mindig – ismerte el volt uralkodójuk szavait Günter, noha nem akkora lelkesedéssel, ahogy Yuurit szokta biztatni.   
\- Hogyne – hagyta rá Gwendal, mert nem volt kedve vitába szállni a mély tiszteletnek örvendő, első uralkodójukkal. – És a gépezet felrobbant – masszírozta a halántékát, mire két biccentést kapott válaszul. – Őfelsége Shinou megmentette a Maou-t, Eminenciád hallása pedig Giselának köszönhetően rendbe jött. Itt tartunk.   
\- De mi lesz Yuurival? – kérdezte Wolfram aggódva. – Ha használjuk a maryokunkat, vissza tudjuk változtatni, ugye?  
\- Nos, Mindent-a-szívnek-kun egy bukás volt – jelentette ki Anissina a kelleténél kedélyesebben. – De aggodalomra semmi ok! – emelte fel a mutatóujját. – Néhány napon belül hozzálátok az újjáépítéséhez.  
\- Hogy érted azt, hogy néhány napon belül?! – borzadt el Wolfram.  
\- Anissina, a királynak nagyon sok a teendője! – háborodott fel Gwendal.  
\- Ezt nem vitatom, Gwendal – vetett egy szánakozó pillantást gyerekkori barátjára. – Ugyanakkor pár napra haza kell térnem. Te mindig is remekül elláttad a feladatait, néhány nap nem okozhat gondot. A jó hír viszont az, hogy lehet, hogy időközben elmúlik a hatás, és Őfelsége visszaváltozik tizenhét éves önmagává.  
\- És mi a rossz hír? – kérdezett rá Günter szinte félve.   
\- Mivel Őfelsége nem egy új dolgot állított elő, hanem saját magát fiatalította vissza, kevesebb maryokuval is el tudta érni a kellő hatást – emelte tekintetét a Nagy Bölcsre, miközben a hangja komolyabbá vált. – Ugyanakkor nem tudjuk, hogy pontosan mennyit használt fel a folyamathoz. Mindenesetre ahhoz eleget, hogy túlterhelje a rendszert.  
\- Tehát elképzelhető, hogy Shibuya vagy örökre ebben a formában marad, vagy újra fel kell nőnie – vonta le a következtetést Murata, ismét sokkolva a többieket.  
  
\- És szerinted nincs ok az aggodalomra?! – fordult Wolfram Anissinához. – Yuuri a jegyesem, és már így is vagy hetven év van közöttünk! Még egy pohár bort sem hajlandó meginni velem soha, mert még növésben van, erre kezdheti elölről?   
\- Nézd a jó oldalát, Lord von Bielefeld – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata. – Shibuya nem tisztavérű mazoku, tehát mindenképp gyorsabban fog öregedni nálad.  
A kellő hatás azonban elmaradt, mert a Nagy Bölcsnek sikerült egy olyan érzékeny pontra tapintania, amin már mindannyian eltöprengtek párszor. Kiváltképpen Wolfram, aki most már nem csak kiborult, de elkeseredett is lett.  
Yuuri viszont ezt a percet választotta ahhoz, hogy egy kisebb büfivel jelezze, ő befejezte az ebédjét. Aztán kuncogott egy sort, amivel mindenkit sikerült meglepnie, hiszen eddig csak sírni hallották. Sőt, a jelenete ezzel még nem ért véget, mert addig-addig mocorgott Anissina karjában, míg a nő kénytelen volt letenni őt.  
Miután szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, Yuuri sikeresen talpra küzdötte magát, és kissé bizonytalan léptekkel, de megkezdte az irodai felfedező kalandját. Az útvonalat pedig jórészt a bútorok képezték, mivel a számára ismeretlen alakok iránt már elvesztette az érdeklődését.  
\- Ó, hát nem ügyes? – olvadozott Günter.  
\- Tulajdonképpen okozhat némi problémát, hogy tud járni – vakargatta a tarkóját Murata.  
\- Tudom, hogy Yuuri a legfiatalabb démonkirály, de ez már nevetséges – dohogott Wolfram a jegyesét szemlélve. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem találta volna aranyosnak, de jelenleg csalódottabb volt, mint eddigi élete során bármikor.  
  
\- És pontosan ezért nem szerezhet tudomást a történtekről senki – kulcsolta össze az ujjait az asztalán Gwendal, és a megjegyzése hallatára minden szempár rá szegeződött. Leszámítva Yuuriét, mivel ő megtalálta a gondosan az asztala alá rejtett, dugi baseball labdáját, és most azzal foglalta le magát nagy boldogan. Gwendal csak egy szemöldökfelvonással jelezte, hogy erről eddig nem tudott, de már érthetőbbé vált számára, hogy mi foglalta le a királyukat, ha kettesben maradt az irodában Conraddal. Nyilvánvalóan el kell majd beszélgetnie a testvérével.  
\- Nem kéne a szádba venned – igyekezett elvenni tőle a labdát Murata, aki pillanatnyilag mellette állt.  
\- Ba! – közölte vele Yuuri, akinek esze ágában sem volt elengedni a szerzeményét.   
Gwendal pedig, aki újabb ráncokra tett szert, nem folytathatta a mondatát, mert a huzavona percekig tartott a két japán fiú között. Leginkább azért, mert Murata nem szeretett volna erőszakos lenni Yuurival, akiben viszont feltámadt a harci szellem.  
\- Pontosan mikor is döntötte el, hogy békepárti lesz? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Shinou, jóllehet kifejezetten élvezte az előadást, amit a vigyora is mutatott.  
Ekkor Murata elengedte a labdát, és először tanácstalanul vakarta meg a tarkóját, aztán támadt egy ötlete. Csípőre tette a kezét, majd megrovó hangnemben szólt barátjához:  
\- Yuu-chan, nem.  
A gyermek erre összerezzent, és nagy fekete szemekkel nézett fel a számára ismeretlen, mogorva, labda tolvaj alakra. Végül lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és elengedte a labdát, ami gurult néhány centit, mígnem Murata cipőjének ütközött. A fiú pedig elégedetten vette fel a cseppet sem higiénikus állapotú játékszert.  
\- Egyetértek Lord von Voltaire-rel – tért vissza az eredeti témájukhoz Murata -, és talán az lenne a legjobb, ha Shibuya és én visszatérnénk a Földre. A családja biztosan kitörő örömmel fogadná, hogy néhány napra visszakaphatják totyogóként – magyarázta, és egyértelmű volt, hogy nem tervezné annak a megemlítését, hogy a fiú esetleg örökre úgy maradhat.  
  
\- Attól tartok, ezt elleneznem kell, Eminenciád – szólalt fel Anissina. – A Földön a maryoku máshogyan működik, talán az áramlása miatt. Erről nem rendelkezünk kellő információval, s bár lehetséges, hogy ott hamarabb visszaváltozna, az sem kizárható, hogy az ellenkező hatást érnénk el vele. Azt pedig csekély eséllyel tudnánk a visszájára fordítani.  
\- De ha itt marad, azt fogják hinni, hogy Shibuyának lett egy újabb törvénytelen gyermeke – érvelt Murata. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy hihető kifogást is kell találnunk arra, hová tűnt a király.  
\- Mondhatnánk azt, hogy a húga – vetette fel Anissina. – Amíg ilyen ruhákban jár, senki sem tudná megmondani, hogy fiú. És szerintem van elég haja hozzá, hogy csináljunk neki két kis copfot.  
\- Legyen – bólintott Gwendal. – Ami pedig az uralkodót illeti, neki vissza kellett térnie a Földre, hogy a családjával részt vegyenek egy hivatalos eseményen, ahova nem vihették el a kishúgát, ezért megkérte Wolframot, hogy vigyázzon rá.  
\- Tessék? – lepődött meg Wolfram.  
\- Nos, te vagy a jegyese – dőlt hátra a székében Gwendal. – Az pedig, ha az alattvalók azt feltételezik, hogy Őfelsége ennyire megbízik benned, csak jót tehet a népszerűségednek.  
\- De hát én…  
\- Ami azt illeti, ez a terv valóban beválhat – értett egyet Murata módfelett vidáman.  
\- És az egységem? Ki fogja edzeni őket? Yuurit mégsem vihetem magammal! – tiltakozott Wolfram. – Ráadásul holnap őrjáratra kellene mennem, és vannak más teendőim is, amiket nem tudok másnak kiosztani.  
\- Az őrjárat várhat, Wolfram – határozott Gwendal. – Most az első és legfontosabb feladatunk a király biztonságának garantálása. Nem bízhatjuk akárkire. A kiképzésre pedig nyugodtan magaddal viheted, egy kis friss levegő nem fog megártani neki.  
\- De az órákig is eltarthat, annyit csak nem lehet a napon – vetette ellen a szőke.  
  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találsz majd megoldást a felmerülő problémákra – tekintette lezártnak a kérdést. – Ami a többieket illeti… Anissina, indulj el, amint lehet, és siess vissza, hogy meg tudd építeni akármilyen kunt. Günter, te felelsz a szükséges gyerekholmik beszerzéséért, a ruhákért is, de egyik sem lehet fekete. Békeidőket élünk ugyan, de sosem lehet tudni, hogy van-e kém az udvarban, ez pedig kirívó hiba lenne a részünkről. Eminenciád…  
\- Én és Shinou pedig visszatérünk a templomba – szakította félbe gyorsan -, mert ígéretet tettem Ulrikének, hogy segítek neki délután – füllentett leleményesen, és von Voltaire egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette.   
Ezt követően nem érkezett több ellenvetés, és a beállt csendben lassan mindenki Yuurit kezdte szemlélni, minthogy gyanúsan nyugton maradt. Továbbra is Murata mellett volt, csakhogy immár ült, és fókuszálatlan, álmos tekintettel nézett előre.   
\- Szüksége lesz egy másik névre – vetette fel Günter, átmenetileg visszatérve a higgadt énjéhez.  
\- Miért nem használjuk a Yuu-chant? – ajánlotta Murata. – Ez Shibuyának is ismerős lehet, ráadásul csak az jöhet rá arra, hogy mindössze egy becézésről van szó, aki már járt a Földön.   
A többiek egyetértően bólintottak, és nem sokkal később, egyenként elhagyták az irodát, hogy a maguk dolga után nézzenek. Yuuri nem maradhatott a helyiségben – hacsak nem akarták, hogy minden elérhető fiókot kipakoljon -, így Wolfram magával vitte, Gwendal pedig ott folytatta a munkáját, ahol az egész incidens előtt félbehagyta.   
  
\- Jól van, Yuuri – sóhajtott a szőke nemes, miközben letette őt a királyi ágy közepére. – Ha fáradt vagy, egyelőre csak itt tudsz aludni. Günter hamarosan áthozatja El kiságyát, és akkor nagyobb biztonságban leszel. Hm, mire lesz még szükséged? – töprengett hangosan, bár nem várt választ. – Takaró! Az egyik tiszta köpenyed pont jó lesz – vidult fel, és már Yuuri szekrénye előtt is termett, ám a keze félúton ledermedt, mikor ki akarta nyitni a szekrényajtót.   
Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit fog benne találni. Valahogy mindig tartott tőle, hogy megtudja, vajon milyen személyes tárgyakat őrzött ott Yuuri.   
Persze, ha épp utaztak és úgy látott meg valamit, az más volt, mert az nem minősült kutakodásnak. Olyankor nyugodtan rákérdezhetett, és Yuuri mindig könnyeden válaszolt minden kérdésére. Bár esetenként felkapta a vizet, ha Wolfram nem értette meg a magyarázatát. Mentségére legyen mondva, Yuuri sem tartozott a könnyű esetek közé. Tipikus példája volt annak, amikor valaki egy ismeretlen dolgot három másik ismeretlen dolog kombinációjával próbált körülírni.  
Ezúttal viszont, Wolfram kénytelen volt benyúlni Yuuri szekrényébe. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán hirtelen kitárta a szekrényajtót…   
  
És több kupacnyi fekete ruha nézett vele szembe. A felfedezése kissé lehangolta, mert arra számított, hogy valamilyen formában, legalább nyomokban feltűnik majd az az idióta labdajáték vagy ilyesmi.   
Legyen bármilyen illúzióromboló, Yuuri valóban ruhákat tartott a ruhásszekrényében.  
\- De hol az a köpeny? – morfondírozott, miközben ide-oda pakolászta a különféle szetteket. – Hogy lehet itt bármit is megtalálni, ha minden fekete? És… - Ekkor ledermedt, mert egy olyan papírdobozra lelt, ami királykék színével igencsak elütött a környezetétől. Wolfram kíváncsian vette kézbe, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. A doboz egyik sarkát egy kis fehér masni díszítette, amihez egy kis fehér kártyát rögzítettek. – Bódog sülőnapot, Wolf – fejtette meg Yuuri kódokra emlékeztető kézírását.   
Lord von Bielefeld elmosolyodott, és egy kisebb belső harc után visszatette az ajándékot oda, ahol találta. Ezt követően kihalászta a keresett fekete köpenyt, és visszatért az ágyon ülő kicsihez.  
\- Tudod, Yuuri, amikor visszaváltozol, megtanítalak majd írni, mert Günter egyértelműen képtelen rá. A birodalom egyetlen szerencséje, hogy neked rendszerint csak a saját nevedet kell leírnod. Bár az is gyanúsan hosszú, de legalább nehéz hamisítani.  
Yuuri felnézett a szőkére, majd szomorú szemekkel kimondta az egyetlen szót, amelyet valószínűleg ismert:  
\- Mama?  
  


*

  
\- _„Felség, kérem, legyen racionális! Egy kard ellen semmi esélye!  
\- Te vagy az utolsó, akitől most egy jó tanácsra lenne szükségem! Először inkább térj észhez!”  
  
„Jól van, figyelj, három ujjal fogsz rá a labdára, így… Pont az öltések mentén, ez a megszokott módja.”  
  
„Ne szólíts Felségnek!”_  
  
\- Kapitány.  
  
\- _„Van egy törvénytelen gyerekem?!  
\- Azt mondják.”_  
  
\- Kapitány.  
  
- _„Legyen szó akár egy gonosztevőről, nem kívánom megfosztani az életétől, de… ez elkerülhetetlen. Végezni fo… egh!_  
\- Felség… az orra. Folyik az orra.  
\- Mit csinálsz, Conrad?! A testőrömként az efféle helyzetekben kellene elsütnöd az egyik béna viccedet, hogy kitöltsd a szünetet.”  
  
\- Kapitány!  
  
Conrad Weller arra riadt zavaros álmából, hogy Josak szó szerint felrázta. Az elmúlt pár napban sikerült megfáznia és lebetegednie, így az álmokon már nem lepődött meg különösebben, ám a szokatlan ébresztőn annál inkább.  
\- Kapitány, a lázad lement. Van elég energiád ahhoz, hogy lóra üljünk?  
\- Történt valami? – takarta el karjával a szemeit, hogy egyúttal kevésbé látványosan, de a verejtékcseppeket is letörölje a homlokáról.   
\- Semmi specifikus. Feltéve, hogy annak ellenére, mennyit segítettünk a falu lakóin, a nagy részük Nagy-Shimaronból vándorolt be, és nem néz minket jó szemmel. A saját birodalmunkban – horkantott, miközben lezseren az egyik tábori szekrénynek dőlt. – Nem kellene értesítenünk Őfelségét?  
\- Hogy utasítsa ki a Shimaronból érkezőket? – ült fel Conrad lassan.  
\- Hát, ha már így felhoztad…  
\- Találtál összeesküvésre utaló jeleket?  
\- Nem, csak morognak, hogy miért vannak itt démonok is, ha ez egy emberek által lakott falu. Figyeled, most démonok vagyunk.  
\- Akkor az lesz a legjobb, ha nem zavarjuk vele Őfelségét.  
  
A két bajtárs hosszú percekig nem szólt egymáshoz, mígnem Josak törte meg a csendet, mialatt Conrad békésen trombitált egy zsebkendőbe.   
\- Tulajdonképpen mi történt a kölyökkel?  
\- Hogy érted? – törölgette az orrát Conrad.  
\- Gwendal elejtette, hogy az utóbbi időben egyre többet dolgozik, és kevesebbszer lóg meg. Lord Vakarcs pedig meglepően nyugodt volt mostanában. A katonák sutyorognak, hogy vajon a végéhez ért-e már a szerelmi lottó – vont vállat könnyeden, akárha őt nem is érintette volna a dolog, csakhogy Lord Weller mélyen hallgatott. – Szóval… mit gondolsz?  
\- Érdekes felvetés – mosolygott Conrad ártatlanul, mintha nem ő lett volna az egyik első személy, akivel Yuuri vagy Wolfram megosztotta volna, ha történt volna valami kettejük között.  
\- Gyerünk, csak egy pletyka morzsát – biggyesztette le az ajkát. – Kapitány…  
\- Melyik változatra fogadtál? – érdeklődött csak úgy mellékesen.  
\- Én… - kezdte volna Josak, aztán hirtelen rátört a felismerés, és vigyorogva füttyentett egyet. – És te?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az idézetek a mangából és a regényekből származnak, de olyan események közben hangzottak el, amik az animében is megtörténtek. :)
> 
> _„Felség, kérem, legyen racionális! Egy kard ellen semmi esélye!_  
>  \- Te vagy az utolsó, akitől most egy jó tanácsra lenne szükségem! Először inkább térj észhez!” Tomo Takabayashi – Temari Matsumoto: Ab sofort Dämonenkönig! – Novel 09 (Auf die Erde regnen Sterne!) 32.
> 
>  _„Jól van, figyelj, három ujjal fogsz rá a labdára, így… Pont az öltések mentén, ez a megszokott módja.”_ Tomo Takabayashi – Temari Matsumoto: Kyou Kara Maou! – Manga 01, Chapter 05 (Pretty Boy vs. Baseball Boy)
> 
>  _„Ne szólíts Felségnek!”_ Tomo Takabayashi – Temari Matsumoto: Ab sofort Dämonenkönig! – Novel 09 (Auf die Erde regnen Sterne!) 20.
> 
> \- _„Van egy törvénytelen gyerekem?!_  
>  \- Azt mondják.” Tomo Takabayashi – Temari Matsumoto: Kyou Kara Maou! – Manga 07, Chapter 01 (The Love Child Appears!!)
> 
> - _„Legyen szó akár egy gonosztevőről, nem kívánom megfosztani az életétől, de… ez elkerülhetetlen. Végezni fo… egh!_  
>  \- Felség… az orra. Folyik az orra.  
> \- Mit csinálsz, Conrad?! A testőrömként az efféle helyzetekben kellene elsütnöd az egyik béna viccedet, hogy kitöltsd a szünetet.” Tomo Takabayashi – Temari Matsumoto: Kyou Kara Maou! – Novel 04 (Tomorrow a Ma!Wind Will Blow!), Chapter 08


	3. Amikor a király nyaralni megy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibuya Yuuri átmenetileg eltűnik a képből, és a Vérszerződés Vár lakóinak hozzá kell szokniuk az új lakó jelenlétéhez.

\- Meg fogok bukni! – koppant Yuuri feje hangosan az íróasztalán. – És akkor nyáron is be kell majd járnom, vagy lejjebb csúszok egy évfolyamot. Én leszek a démonkirály, aki sosem tudta kijárni a gimnáziumot! – A kijelentését egy nyöszörgéssel tette hangsúlyosabbá, majd a fejét kissé barátja felé fordította. – Nem mintha ez téged érintene, Mr. Mindenből Jeles Vagyok, Üssetek Le.   
\- Shibuya – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata, aki tíz perccel ezelőtt eldöntötte, hogy nyugodt marad, bármi történjék is -, nem fogsz megbukni. Eleget korrepetáltalak hozzá, hogy legalább átmenj. És ahogy említettem, azóta nem került sor ilyen incidensre.   
\- Persze, mert nem voltam ott – dohogott Yuuri.   
\- Nézd a jó oldalát. Nincs nyomás, hogy mikor végezz a gimnáziumban, mert te leszel az első Maou, aki egyáltalán megtette – ajánlotta somolyogva, de csak egy hörgést kapott válaszul, így folytatta. – Mindazonáltal nem ártana, ha tanulnál.  
\- Hogyan várhatja el bárki is, hogy képes legyek még ezt is bepréselni az agyamba?! – túrt a hajába idegesen, miközben felegyenesedett. – Dolgoznom kell, tanulnom kell Shin Makoku történetét, nyelvét, kultúráját, és emellett még tanuljam meg a trigonometriát is? Tanultunk egyáltalán a vektorokról? Szerintem sosem hangzott el az órán, és ki ez a pasas?! – mutatott fel kiakadva egy könyvet, ami egyértelműen nem kapcsolódott a matematikához. Sőt, még csak nem is a Földről származott.  
\- Úgy vélem, ő Grisela Trintignant Yafft, a lefejező király – felelt barátja kedélyesen.  
\- Á, a lefejező, hát hogyne – hunyta le a szemét Yuuri. – Günter leszedi a fejem, ha nem írom meg róla az esszét holnapra.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Lord von Christ nem tenne ilyet – vigyorgott Murata.  
  
\- Szükségem van a nyaramra – sóhajtott megadóan. - Ahhoz is fáradt vagyok, hogy elmenjek megbukni. Nincs valami törvénykönyvünk a munkáról? Azt hiszem, engem túlterheltek.  
\- Legjobb tudomásom szerint nem rendelkezünk ilyen törvényekkel. Persze, bármikor készíthetsz egyet.  
\- Még több munka… Valahogy megleszek nélküle.  
\- Mitől vagy ennyire fáradt? – érdeklődött Murata ártatlanul. – Van valami köze esetleg a jegyesedhez?  
\- Hm? Ja, Wolf. Nem, tulajdonképpen már nem ébreszt fel éjszaka. Persze lehet, hogy csak annyira kimerült vagyok, hogy fel sem ébredek arra, amikor kirúg az ágyamból. Vagy csak hozzászoktam. Meg lehet szokni, ha az embert rugdossák álmában?  
\- Öhm… Nos, ez érdekes, de nem erre céloztam.  
\- Ó, igen – jutott eszébe az eredeti kérdés. – Gwendallal folyamatosan éjjel-nappal dolgozunk, de még mindig nem értünk a munka végére.   
A Nagy Bölcs rezignáltan felsóhajtott, és arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy kénytelen lesz barátját más irányba terelni. Eleve furcsállta az egész jegyességet.  
\- Shibuya, szerintem sem ártana neked egy kis pihenés. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha ezúttal tovább maradnánk a Földön?   
\- De nem azért mondod, hogy megint segítsünk a rokonaidnak a parton, ugye?  
\- Nem, az a terv nem vált be, igaz? Nos, arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk egy goukonra – jelentette be könnyeden, de Yuuri nem fogadta kitörő lelkesedéssel.   
\- Nem is tudom, Murata… Wolf nem díjazná túlzottan.  
\- Nem kell tudnia róla – ajánlotta egy széles mosollyal. – Vagy talán nem akarsz barátnőt találni?  
\- De, persze… - felelt Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Csak nem lenne fair Wolffal szemben, ha nem mondanám el neki. Viszont, ha elmondanám neki, valószínűleg megölne.   
\- Akkor miért nem állítod majd kész tények elé? Miért mondanád el neki azelőtt, hogy bármi történt volna?  
\- Lehet, hogy igazad van…

_*_

Három héttel később

*

\- Küldtem egy listát a konyhára azokról az ételekről, amelyeket a gyermek ajánlottan fogyaszthat, excellenciás uram.  
\- Köszönöm, Gisela – biccentett Wolfram, aki épp sokadszorra próbálta bepelenkázni Yuurit.  
\- Már majdnem jó lett – biztatta a nő mosolyogva.  
\- Á, miért mocorogsz ennyit? – zsörtölődött a szőke, bár nem volt igazán mérges a hangja, inkább csak frusztrált.   
\- Azért meg kell hagyni, meglepően nyugodtan tűri – vágott vicces arcokat Gisela, hogy azzal is lekösse Yuuri figyelmét.  
\- Kész – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten.   
\- Nagyszerű, excellenciás uram. Most rajtad a sor, Yuu-chan, melyik ruhát választod? – mutatott fel egy rózsaszín és egy kék kis ruhát a kicsinek Gisela. Yuuri a kéket választotta, vagy legalábbis valamiért afelé nyúlt a kezével.   
\- Még így is milyen kifinomult az ízlése – törölgette a szemeit Günter.  
\- Günter – pirított rá Wolfram figyelmeztetően. Noha pillanatnyilag csak hárman voltak a gyengélkedőn, sosem lehetett tudni, hogy nincs-e a közelben valaki, aki meghallhatná őket.   
Tíz perccel később sikerült felöltöztetniük Yuurit, illetőleg készítettek neki két kis copfot, amitől egy igazán aranyos kislánynak tűnt. Ráadásul aludt néhány órát, így a kedélyállapota is sokat javult.  
\- És ne feledje, excellenciás uram, hogy feltehetőleg sokszor fogja hallani a mama szót – magyarázta Gisela higgadtan, mire a szőke újfent elpirult. Kicsit érzékenyen érintette, amikor meghallotta Yuuritól. – Hamarosan ki fog derülni, hogy pontosan mire is használja. Lehet, hogy csak ezzel fejezi ki, hogy szeretne valamit, de azt sem zárnám ki, hogy tényleg az édesanyját keresi.   
\- Köszönöm, Gisela – emelte fel Yuurit, hogy a kicsinek ne kelljen azt a hosszú utat végigsétálnia az étkezőig.   
\- Részemről volt az öröm. Sok szerencsét az éjszakához! – integetett a távozó párosnak mosolyogva. Lord von Christ pedig a páros után sietett, mivel kissé aggódott az uralkodója testi épségéért.  
  
\- Günter, mindent berendeztetek Yuuri szobájában? – kérdezte Wolfram.  
\- Igen – biccentett a kérdezett. – Mindenki izgatott a hírtől, hogy a király húga itt tartózkodik a kastélyban.  
\- Az biztos, idefelé még az őrök is elámultak a láttán – értett egyet Wolfram. – Kétségtelenül a középpontban lesz – folytatta, miközben Yuuri a szőke tincseit húzogatta.  
\- Nem meglepő, hiszen a haja és a szeme is fekete.  
\- Aú… hé – pillantott le a „kislányra”, mire az kuncogva ismét meghúzta a haját. – Ezt mégis miért találja viccesnek?   
\- Hát nem édes? – nézegette a kicsit összetett kezekkel Günter.  
\- Hát nem – foglalta össze Wolfram morcosan, mikor Yuuri ismét meghúzta egy hajtincsét. – Yuur… chan, elég volt – igyekezett finoman lefejteni a kicsi ujjakat a hajfürtjeiről.  
\- Wolfram, légy óvatosabb – figyelmeztette Günter, ezúttal komolyabb hangnemben.  
\- Tudom-tudom – sóhajtott frusztráltan, és hirtelen semmi másra sem vágyott jobban, minthogy odaérjenek az étkezőhöz.   
Kisvártatva, és jó néhány hajszállal szegényebben, Wolfram kívánsága valóra vált. Fellélegezve lépett be a helyiségbe, ahol Anissina már várt rájuk, ám Gwendal nem volt jelen, és számára nem is terítettek meg.  
\- Az irodájában eszik – felelt Anissina kedélyesen a ki nem mondott kérdésre.   
\- Ide készítettük az etetőszéket – mutatott Günter a Wolfram melletti kis bútordarabra, ami Yuuri széke helyén állt.  
  
Mialatt Wolfram óvatosan – és lehetőség szerint minél kevesebb hajveszteséggel – beültette Yuurit a székébe, belépett az étkezőbe Doria, Sangria és Lasagna, hogy felszolgálják a vacsorát a jelenlévőknek.  
Ám, mikor megpillantották Yuurit, elállt a szavuk, és másodpercek töredéke alatt mellette teremtek.   
\- Ő lenne Őfelsége Yuuri kishúga? – gügyögött Sangria.  
\- Igen, Yuu-chan – közölte Anissina szenvtelen arccal, majd kortyolt egyet a teájából, melyet étkezés előtt szokott elfogyasztani.   
\- Olyan édes! – olvadozott Lasagna.  
\- Annyira hasonlítanak – állapította meg Doria. – És neki is fekete a szeme és a haja!  
\- De excellenciás uram, Őfelsége miért hagyta itt őt? – kérdezte Sangria kíváncsian.  
\- Yuuri és a családja elutazott nyaralni – válaszolt Wolfram rezzenéstelen arccal.  
\- Nyaralni? – lepődött meg a három lány.  
\- És őt miért hagyták itt? – kérdezte Doria lebiggyesztett ajkakkal.  
\- Mert ott túl erősen süt a nap – szólt közbe Anissina, mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb. – Az ilyen kisgyerekek bőre nagyon gyorsan leég, és annak is fennáll a veszélye, hogy hőgutát kapnak.  
\- Őfelsége bizonyára mélyen megbízik önben, excellenciás uram – mosolygott Sangria Wolframra, aki ettől kissé zavarba jött.  
\- Természetes, hogy Yuuri megbízik bennem! – felelte végül dacosan.  
Úgy tűnt, a három cselédlány folytatta volna még a párbeszédet, és szívesen nézegették volna tovább a kicsit, de Günter ekkor közbe avatkozott, és távozásra kérte őket. A lányok pedig gyorsan felszolgálták a fogást, majd egymás között sutyorogva és kuncogva elhagyták az étkezőt. Kétségtelen volt, hogy a megszerzett információk egy órán belül elhagyják majd a kastély területét.  
\- Figyelmeztetnünk kell Gwendalt, Giselát és a templomban tartózkodókat, hogy Őfelsége Yuuri nyaralni ment az új változat szerint – vonta le a következtetést Anissina, mikor biztosan egyedül maradtak.   
\- Wolfram, ennél sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lenned – rótta meg Günter a szőkét, akinek ettől még pirosabb színt öltött az arca.  
\- Nem kell emlékeztetned – vetette oda morcosan, miközben egy előkét kötött a gyermek nyakába.   
  
Ezt követően Wolfram leült a helyére, és a megállás nélkül gügyögő Yuuri felé fordult, hogy a külön számára készített, pépesített étellel megetesse. Merített egyet a pépből, aztán a gyermek szája elé emelte a kanalat. Csakhogy, amint a feketeség meglátta az ismeretlen, gyanús támadót, abbahagyta a kuncogást, és olyan szorosan préselte össze az ajkait, amennyire csak tudta.  
\- Azt mondanám, Őfelsége kishúga nem éhes – jegyezte meg Anissina somolyogva.  
\- Gisela szerint már éhesnek kellene lennie – aggodalmaskodott Günter.   
\- Gyerünk, Yuu-chan – biztatta Wolfram, ezúttal különös figyelmet szentelve a névnek. Egészen közel vitte a kanalat a kicsi szájához, s noha nem szándékosan, de valamennyire össze is maszatolta vele.  
\- Mit csinálunk, ha nem hajlandó enni? – tördelte a kezét Günter. – Talán az a baj, hogy nem ismeri az ételeinket?  
\- Vagy még egyáltalán nem is kapott szilárd ételt – vetette fel a nő.  
\- Nem élhet csak a tejen – szörnyedt el Wolfram.  
\- Hadd próbáljam meg én is – ajánlkozott az idősebb férfi, mire Wolfram átadta neki a kanalat és a kistányért. Végtére is Günter csak felnevelt már egy gyereket.  
\- Nézd, Yuu-chan, nézd csak… - mozgatta föl-le, majd jobbra-balra a kanalat. – Itt repül a kis sárkááány… raaar… - dörmögte hozzá.  
\- Most már ijedtnek is néz ki – állapította meg Wolfram, és kétségbeesetten kezdte simogatni a fekete hajkoronát. Nem akarta, hogy Yuuri ismét sírva fakadjon.  
\- Mama? – kérdezte Yuuri, és a három felnőtt egyértelműen láthatta a formálódó könnycseppeket.  
  
Ekkor állt fel Anissina, hogy odasétáljon hozzájuk. Vörös, lófarokba kötött haját előre dobta a vállán, majd ráfogott a végére – amitől az leginkább egy pemzlire emlékeztette a két férfit -, s azzal próbálta meg elterelni a kicsi figyelmét. Yuuri meglepetten nézte a színes valamit, és megfeledkezve a bánatáról, megpróbálta elkapni az orra előtt táncoltatott vörös „pamacsot”.  
\- Nahát, Anissina, honnan tudtad? – lepődött meg Wolfram.  
\- Egyszerű – egyenesedett fel a kérdezett elégedetten, és csípőre tette a kezét. – Rajtad teszteltem, de sajnos csak párszor vált be.  
\- Én nem voltam ennyire sírós – védte porba tiport büszkeségét a szőke, de a két idősebb mazoku csak mosolygott rá.  
\- Valahogy rá kell vennünk az evésre – hagyta ennyiben a témát Günter.   
\- Miért nem adunk neki először tejet, aztán próbálkozunk meg újra a péppel? – ajánlotta Anissina, s jobb ötletük nem lévén, a két férfi beleegyezett.  
Végül több mint fél óra múlva elérték, hogy Yuuri igyon valamennyi tejet, sőt, arra is sikerült rávenniük, hogy fogyasszon egy kicsit a pépből. Ezt követően mindhárman leülhettek elfogyasztani a saját vacsorájukat, ami már lényegesen gyorsabban telt.  
Az étkezés után azonban Wolfram és Günter arra jutott, hogy túl korán volt még a lefekvéshez, ezért inkább a kert felé vették az irányt. Ott búcsúztak el Anissinától, akire már a hintójában várt a testvére, hogy együtt térjenek vissza a Karbelnikoff birtokra. Igazán nem kapkodta el az indulást, de Wolfram megállta, hogy szóvá tegye.  
\- Uram, uram! – sietett az udvaron a kis csoport felé Dacascos. – Újabb követek érkeztek, akik Őfelségével óhajtanak beszélni! – jelentette.  
\- Yuuri elutazott – jegyezte meg Wolfram, miközben letette Yuurit a fűbe, hadd ismerje meg a környezetét.  
\- Őfelsége helyetteseként én fogom ellátni a teendőit! – jelentette be Günter drámaian, majd nyugalmat és komolyságot erőltetett magára, és Dacascosszal a nyomában távozott.  
  
Alig néhány perccel később Wolfram megpillantotta az egyik emberét, és azonnal magához intette. A katonája rögvest elindult felé, ezért Wolfram leereszthette a kezét, hogy újra megfogja Yuuriét.   
Ami nem volt ott.  
Döbbenten nézett le maga mellé, csak hogy beigazolódjon félelme. A gyermeknek nyoma sem volt, holott csupán egy percre vette le róla a szemét!  
Lord von Bielefeld kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, de a kert nyugodtnak tűnt. Túl nyugodtnak, hiszen a démonkirály a mostani alakjában se lett volna elég gyors ahhoz, hogy látóhatáron kívülre érjen.   
Wolfram összevonta a szemöldökét. Lassú, csendes léptekkel indult el a kertben, amely tele volt fákkal, gömb alakúra formált sövényekkel és tarka virágágyásokkal.   
A katonája – akit lepisszegett, mielőtt az akár egy szót is szólhatott volna – szintén lopakodva követte, jóllehet fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit kerestek. Aztán meghallották a kuncogást.   
A két mazoku összenézett, fülelt, majd egyszerre indultak el a kizárólag kék virágokkal borított ágyás felé. Ott aztán rá is leltek az ágyás közepén fekvő gyerekre, aki kék ruhájával és fekete hajával első pillantásra ugyan tökéletesen beleolvadt környezetébe, ám fekete szemei csak úgy csillogtak a lemenő nap fényében.  
\- Hát itt vagy – sóhajtott fel Wolfram megkönnyebbülten. – Rosswald, hívd össze az egységet, van egy bejelentenivalóm.  
\- Igenis, értettem – tisztelgett beosztottja, majd gyors és határozott léptekkel távozott.  
  
\- Te tényleg teszel a világra, ugye? – hajolt Wolfram a gyerek fölé, aki remekül érezte magát a virágok között. A szőke pedig képtelen volt megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el. Csupán egy valakit látott ilyen gondtalanul és naivan nézni a világra, és az a valaki most is épp vele szembe nézett.   
Persze Yuuri már korántsem volt annyira naiv és bizakodó, mint az ideérkezésekor. Tény, hogy igyekezett betartani az esküjét a bizalmat illetően, de Wolfram nap mint nap látta, hogy már nem úgy nézett Conradra, ahogy régen. Lord Weller elvesztette a példakép szerepét, s bár Yuuri szavakkal ezt sosem adta volna keresztapja tudtára, Wolfram biztos volt benne, hogy jegyese képtelen volt teljesen megbocsátani neki. Jóllehet Conrad azóta is a bűntudattól vezérelve igyekezett helyrehozni, amit elrontott.  
Igazság szerint, a szőke nemes nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy a környezetükben bárki is hajlandó lett volna észrevenni és elismerni, hogy Yuuri kezdett felnőni. Már nem igényelt annyi segítséget és noszogatást, és a hangulata sem volt olyan felhőtlen. Épp ezért, a sors iróniája volt, hogy pont most kellett visszazuhannia arra a szintre, amikor a legtöbb figyelmet igényelte.   
A szőke herceg felemelte Yuurit a fekvő pozíciójából, és talpra állította, mert kezdett lehűlni az idő, és félt, hogy a gyermek felfázna a hideg földön. Végtére is csak tavasz volt, és a király egyébként is gyakran panaszkodott amiatt, hogy a tavasz mindig hidegebbnek hatott Shin Makokuban, mint a Földön.   
\- Olyan tipikus, hogy melyik virágágyást választottad – guggolt le Yuuri mellé ösztönösen, így már nem tornyosult fölé annyira. – Ezek a virágok a „Conrad Kitart” nevet kapták – magyarázta, miközben leszakított egy szál virágot, majd a gyerek hajába tűzte. – Tetszik? – kérdezte mosolyogva, bár Yuuri elégedett arca mindent elárult. – Gyere, megmutatom a többi virágot is – fogta meg a kicsi kezét, és csakhamar egy olyan ágyáshoz értek, amelyik tarkállott a sokféle virágtól. – Ezt a kéket már ismered, de ez a piros, ez „Cäcilie vörös sóhaja” – mutatta be a kis növényt, miközben leszakított egy szálat, aztán Yuuri orrához emelte. – Finom illata van, ugye?  
  
Nos, az illata biztos finom volt, csakhogy sikerült megcsiklandoznia vele a király orrát, aki erre tüsszentett egyet, ezért Wolfram kénytelen volt előhalászni a saját zsebkendőjét, hogy megtörölje vele Yuuri orrát. Ezt követően a szőke démon folytatta a virágok bemutatását, de ezúttal tartózkodott attól, hogy megszagoltassa őket a másikkal.  
\- Ez pedig a „Titokzatos Gwendal”… És ez a „Gyönyörű Wolfram”. Kíváncsi leszek, hogy az anyám egyszer rólad is elnevez-e egyet.  
Ekkor megérkeztek a hívatott katonái, akik rögtön vigyázzba állva sorakoztak fel a páros előtt. Hát Lord von Bielefeld felállt, és csípőre tette a kezét.  
\- Függetlenül attól, ami esetleg elterjedt az egységben – nézett azokra az embereire, akik vele voltak, mikor felfedezte, mi történt jegyesével -, mindenki köteles tartani a száját. A király és a családja elutazott nyaralni, de nem tudták magukkal vinni a kishúgát, ezért én fogok vigyázni rá… amíg szükséges. Elvárom, hogy mindenki különös figyelmet szenteljen a védelmének. Megértették?  
\- Igen, uram! – zengett a kórus, de korántsem olyan határozottan, amennyire szokott. Sőt, egyeseknek még a szája sarka is remegett. Wolframnak nem tetszett a látvány. Hozzászokott, hogy az emberei félik és tisztelik, most mégsem figyeltek rá eléggé. Bosszúsan vonta össze a szemöldökét, és már tervezte is, hogy miféle válogatott kínzásoknak veti őket alá holnap, amiért szórakozni mernek a nyomorán – és nem mellesleg a királyén -, amikor elkapta az egyikük lefelé irányuló pillantását.  
  
Yuuri.   
  
Megint megfeledkezett róla! Kissé félve nézett le maga mellé, de a keresett személy szerencsére ott volt. Bár kimondottan furcsa pozícióban, minthogy a kezeivel a cipőjét fogta, és közben előre-hátra hintázott. A jelenet láttán Lord von Bielefeld csak áldani tudta az előrelátásukat, amiért a ruha alá adtak még a kicsire egy vékony nadrágot is.  
\- Yuu-channak hívják – közölte velük Wolfram, miközben felemelte Yuurit, hogy bemutassa az embereinek. Ők pedig érdeklődve méregették a királyukat, mivel a baleset híre természetesen rég elterjedt az egységükben. Azt még megértették, hogy miért volt szükség az álcára, de azt már kevésbé, hogy a Maou miért nézett ki úgy, mint akit most ástak ki egy gödörből? A ruhája tele volt föld- és fűfoltokkal, és néhol mintha még vizes is lett volna egy kicsit. – Egy haja szála sem görbülhet, megértették?! – szólt erélyesebben a katonáira.  
\- Igenis!   
\- Mi leszünk az elit egység, aki megvédi őt. Mivel volt rá példa Yuuri ideérkezése során is, hogy elrabolták a befolyásolása céljából, ennek a lehetőségét most sem zárhatjuk ki. Különösen óvatosnak kell lennünk, ha Stuffel feltűnne. Az őrjáratunkat elhalasztották, helyette a kastélyt fogjuk őrizni; és egyetlen hibát sem engedhetünk meg magunknak. Akinek az őrsége alatt történik valami Yuu-channal, azt személyesen fogom felelősségre vonni. Világos?  
\- Igen, excellenciás úr!  
\- Pihenj. Elmehetnek. – Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Az egység olyan gyorsan tűnt el a szeme elől, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Senki sem akarta megkockáztatni az esetleges büntetést.   
  
Mikor végre kettesben maradtak, Wolfram ismét letette Yuurit, és elindult vele vissza a hálókörletük felé. Viszonylag gyorsan haladtak, egészen addig, amíg a gyermek egyszer csak úgy nem döntött, hogy ő leül a kőpadlóra az egyik folyosó kellős közepén.   
\- Gyerünk, Yuu-chan, mennünk kell – biztatta a szőke. Nem arról volt szó, hogy lusta lett volna cipelni Yuurit, épp csak szöget ütött a fejében Gisela jókívánsága az éjszakát illetően. Hiszen a gyerek nemrég kelt fel, és a legkevésbé sem tűnt álmosnak; ellentétben Wolframmal, aki legszívesebben zsák módjára bedőlt volna az ágyába. Viszont, ha Yuuri ennyire éber marad, akkor Wolfram várhatóan egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludhat majd az éjjel. – Állj fel szépen, és menjünk – próbálkozott újra, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kordában tartsa a temperamentumát.   
A kicsi azonban csak megrázta a fejét; esze ágában sem volt felkelni. Így hát Wolfram egy picit megemelte, csak annyira, hogy talpra tudja állítani.   
\- Nem is olyan nehéz, látod? – mosolygott rá, és sóhajtva indult el újra. Csakhogy alig tett pár lépést, hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha húzna valamit maga után. Döbbenten nézett hátra – Yuuri megint leült. Hiába fogta a kezét menet közben, ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy a gyereket fél méteren keresztül húzta a padlón. – Miért csinálod ezt? Tökéletesen tudsz menni! – eresztette el a kicsi kezét, és ismét talpra állította. Akkor is ki fogja fárasztani Yuurit, ha a feje tetejére kell állnia. – Most pedig elindulunk – magyarázta, ám ezúttal nem fogta meg a kicsi kezét, nehogy megint vele takarítsa fel a padlót.  
  
Wolfram tett néhány lépést, csak hogy újfent döbbenten torpanjon meg. Lenézett a jobb lábára, és láss csodát, ott találta Yuurit, amint az épp a nadrágja szárába csimpaszkodott.  
\- Yuu-chan! – kiáltott fel ijedten, és már ugrott is, hogy horzsolások vagy más sérülések után kutasson a hason fekvő gyereken. Hogy nem érezte meg annak a súlyát, amikor maga után húzta? Igaz, hogy Yuuri könnyű volt, de nem súlytalan. – Mi vagy te, egy mazochista?!   
Mikor látta, hogy a másiknak nem esett baja, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, de továbbra sem volt hajlandó feladni.  
\- Márpedig sétálni fogsz, Yuu-chan – tette csípőre a kezét azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy még a hisztinek sem engedne. Ezt egészen addig így is gondolta, amíg a hiszti valóban el nem kezdődött. Yuuri a hideg kőpadlón ült, krokodilkönnyeket hullajtott, és hangosan sírt. Nem csapkodta magát a földhöz, még a kezeit is leeresztve, maga mellett tartotta. Olyan szívszorító látványt nyújtott, hogy Wolfram végül kénytelen volt beadni a derekát, és felemelte a gyermeket.  
Abban a pillanatban, hogy felemelték, és ezúttal nem csak talpra állították, Yuuri könnyei olyan gyorsan apadtak el, mintha csak egy csapot zártak volna el. Sőt, még boldogan fel is mosolygott a szőke nemesre, aki gondolatban fejbe kólintotta magát.   
  
Eközben az egyik mellék folyosóról három cseléd nézte végig az ifjú von Bielefeld szenvedéseit.  
\- Annyira aranyosak együtt – örvendezett Lasagna.  
\- Igen, de ha az excellenciás úr mindig behódol neki, akkor Őfelsége kishúga elkényeztetett lesz – vetítette előre Sangria.  
\- Amilyen az excellenciás úr is volt.  
\- Lasagna! – pirított rá két barátnője, de ő csak vállat vont. Ez köztudott volt az egész királyságban, kár volt tagadni. Wolfram nem véletlenül kapta a Lord Vakarcs elnevezést, ráadásul a jelző még a nemesek körében is elterjedt.   
\- Még ha meg is történne, Őfelsége Yuuri biztosan megváltoztatná, ahogy Lord von Bielefelddel is tette – vetette fel Doria, mire a másik kettő egyetértően bólintott.

*

Ezalatt Murata és Shinou visszatértek a templomba, ahol első dolguk volt, hogy beszámoljanak Ulrikének a történtekről. Gwendal tiltása ellenére kulcsfontosságúnak érezték, hogy tájékoztassák őt. A várt hatás azonban elmaradt, mert a papnő átmenetileg megfeledkezett magáról, és ujjongva fogadta a hírt. Mi több, látni szerette volna a királyt. Azonban egy pár perces szünetet követően sikerült visszanyernie a lélekjelenlétét, és ezúttal sokkal nyugodtabb hangon jegyezte meg, hogy reméli, Yuuri hamarosan visszanyeri eredeti alakját.  
\- Talán mégis hiba volt von Bielefeldre hagyni Shibuyát – töprengett Murata hangosan, miközben Ulrike a gömbjében kereste Yuuri fényét.  
\- Ezt hogy érti, Eminenciád? – kérdezte Ulrike, miközben felnézett a fekete hajúra.  
\- Egyértelmű, hogy Shibuya maximum egy nagyon közeli barátként tekint rá. Célszerű lenne minél hamarabb véget vetni a jegyességüknek. Lehetőleg addig, amíg a nemesek is úgy vélik, hogy a démonkirály még túl fiatal a házassághoz.   
\- Drága Bölcsem, bár nagy tudással bírsz, a szívügyekhez nem értesz. Épp annyira nem, ahogy a választott Maou-mat sem érted meg igazán – csóválta fejét a szőke mosolyogva.  
\- Nos, Shinou, úgy gondolom, hogy kellően kiismertem már a legjobb barátomat, köszönöm – felelt Murata akaratlanul is egy kissé dacosan, amiért a papnő halkan kuncogott. A fiú jól tudta, hogy Yuuri miket szeretett vagy utált, és azt is bármikor meg tudta volna jósolni, mi lesz a következő reakciója. Hogy mondhatta volna azt bárki is ezek után, hogy nem ismerte eléggé?  
\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy én jobban ismerem nálad – vigyorodott el Shinou.  
  
\- Igazán? Gondolom, az sem okozna meglepetést, hogy Shibuya szerint a legromantikusabb randi helyszín egy baseball meccs lenne a Seibu dómban.  
\- Ha ez így van, akkor miért akart egy teljesen új helyszínt találni a jegyese felköszöntésére? Elég lett volna elugraniuk egy meccsre, nemde?  
\- Azért, mert Shibuya nem tekintette randevúnak – masszírozta a halántékát Murata. – A barátnőkeresésre is csak mostanában sikerült rábírnom. Egészen eddig azt hangoztatta, hogy világéletében soha nem nézett rá egy nő sem. Von Bielefeld elől viszont úgy menekül, mintha tűzzel égetnék. – Ami esetenként igaz is volt. – Hát nem érted?  
\- Nem, drága Bölcsem – sóhajtott Shinou somolyogva. – Olybá tűnik, te nem érted.  
\- Ez… ez… - riadt meg a papnő, mire a két civakodó felé fordult.  
\- Mi történt, Ulrike? – kérdezte Shinou.   
\- Ellenőrizni szerettem volna Őfelsége lelkét, de ez…  
\- Csillaghullás? – hökkent meg Murata. Leginkább arra számított, hogy egy haloványan pislákoló fényről lehet szó.  
\- És vad, erőszakos – vonta össze a szemöldökét Shinou, Ulrike pedig bólintott.  
\- Amikor Őfelségét nem sikerült visszaküldenem, és eltűnt, Lord von Bielefeld berontott a templomba, és számon kérte, mi történt. Akkoriban egy üstököshöz hasonló, vad fény cikázott az emberek lakta területek fölött. Arra a megállapításra jutottunk, hogy az Őfelsége lelke, és most sem tudok másra következtetni, minthogy ő az. Viszont sokkal erősebb és…  
\- Zabolátlanabb – segítette ki Murata.   
\- Érthető, hiszen attól még, hogy más alakban van, ő a Maou – biccentett Shinou.  
\- Csakhogy ezúttal közveszélyes – sóhajtott a fekete hajú. – Pedig volt egy olyan felvetésem, hogy ha elő tudnánk hívni az erejét, akkor a Maou alakjában visszanyerhetné az igazi énjét is.  
\- Valószínűleg nem változna vissza gyerekké – értett egyet Shinou.  
\- A mostani állapotában az egész királyságot elpusztíthatja – csóválta a fejét Ulrike.   
\- Holnap reggel visszatérek a kastélyba, és elmondom Lord von Voltaire-nek, hogy mit derítettünk ki – jelentette ki a Nagy Bölcs határozottan. – Shibuya semmi esetre sem használhatja az erejét.


	4. Aludj, aludj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram az őrületbe kergeti Yuurit, aki kisebb késéssel ugyan, de viszonozza a szívességet, ami végül Günteren csapódik le. Ezalatt Josak is mesterkedik valamiben, Conrad legszívesebben a falba verné a fejét, és Gwendal… elmenekülhet valahogy az őrültek közeléből?

Kész katasztrófa. Yuuri nem tudta volna máshogy jellemezni az elmúlt néhány nap történéseit. Ironikus módon, legszívesebben hazament volna, és ez alatt Shin Makokut értette. Megírta a tesztjét, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy át fog menni rajta, de a goukon kiszívta belőle az életet. Bezzeg Murata! Ő egyértelműen élvezte, és miután Yuuri szénné égett, amikor az egyik lány számot akart cserélni vele – minthogy mobiltelefont a vécés incidens óta még nem vett –, kénytelen volt Murata számát megadni neki. Így gyakorlatilag minden szám Murata birtokában volt, és szabadon garázdálkodhatott velük.  
Yuuri szinte a lelki szemei előtt látta, hogy barátja az ő nevében küld üzeneteket. Persze ez még mindig kevésbé fájt, mintha azt is be kellett volna vallania, hogy számítógépe sincs. Mindenki álla leesett volna. Hát még, ha indoknak azt hozta volna fel, hogy Shin Makokuban úgy sincs internet! Nem, nem szeretett volna a város bolondjává avanzsálni.  
Hirtelen igen csábítónak tűnt számára a papírmunka, ami feltehetőleg már négy napja tornyosulhatott az íróasztalán. Visszatérhetett volna a királyságába, de előbb ki akarta használni az alkalmat, hogy rendezze a gondolatait.   
  
Hogy tetézze a bajt, reggel elkövetett egy újabb hibát: tanácsot kért az édesanyjától. Ő azt javasolta Yuurinak, hogy sétáljon egy nagyot céltalanul, és a végén ott köt majd ki, ahova a szíve húzza, mert a választ senki más nem adhatja meg helyette. Aztán gyakorlatilag kidobta a házból, hogy máris fogjon hozzá. Jóllehet hősünkben erősen élt a gyanú, hogy csak azért kellett elhagynia a házat, hogy ne ücsörögjön otthon ilyen szép időben.   
Yuuri célállomása azonban egy baseball pályának bizonyult, így egy sóhajjal felhagyott ezzel a stratégiával. Mivel egyelőre nem állt szándékában hazamenni, beült egy kávézóba, ahol ő volt az egyetlen, aki limonádét ivott. Lehet, hogy inkább egy cukrászdát kellett volna választania.   
\- Fiatalember.  
Mindegy, már így alakult. Helyben volt, a séta nem vált be, a döntéshez nem került közelebb, ugorhatott hát a következő napirendi pontra… Az ajándékválasztásra.  
\- Fiatalember…  
Tulajdonképpen még sosem adott ajándékot Wolframnak. Egyszer vitt neki egy üveg bort, de a szőke először megízlelte, majd furcsán nézett rá, ismét kortyolt egyet, aztán kijelentette, hogy még érhetett volna. Nem mintha Yuurinak lett volna egy saját borospincéje, ahol érlelgethette volna egy tölgyfahordóban. Végül Wolfram közölte vele, hogy nem rossz, de nem elég zamatos – akármit is jelentett az. Azóta Yuuri nem próbálkozott újra. A bor beszerzéséért így is két hétig takarított Shouri szobájában, és százszor meg kellett esküdnie, hogy nem ő fogja meginni. És egyértelműen nem érte meg – a takarítás során elszenvedett lelki sérülései helyrehozhatatlannak bizonyultak. Yuuri szent meggyőződése volt, hogy ha Conrad azt hitte, nem embernek való látvány fogadta, amikor meglátogatta Ryant, aki együtt élt a homoki medvével, akkor nem látta még Shouri szobáját.  
Visszatérve az eredeti kérdéséhez, muszáj volt ajándékot találnia, de mit?  
  
\- Fiatalember…  
\- T-tessék? – ocsúdott fel hirtelen, mikor rájött, hogy megszólították. Két idős férfi ült a mellette lévő asztalnál, és több nyitott könyv hevert a két kávéscsészéjük körül. – Elnézést, nem figyeltem.  
\- Szeretnénk kikérni a véleményét – magyarázta a hozzá közelebb ülő, szürke öltönyös, szemüveges alak.  
\- Igen? – lepődött meg Yuuri. Ma nem volt épp döntésképes állapotban, így előre sajnálta a két kérdezőt.  
\- Amikor azt a szót hallja, hogy démon, mire gondol pontosan? Szárnyas, pokolbéli teremtményekre?  
\- Nem igazán – nyögte ki Yuuri kiszáradt szájjal, és gyorsan körbepillantott, hátha valami kandi kamera áldozatául esett, de semmi gyanúsat sem látott.   
\- Egy kicsit sem? – akadékoskodott a másik idős férfi, aki egyértelműen külföldi volt, de beszélte a nyelvet. – Amikor azt mondom, démon, valahol a képzeletedben nem tűnik fel véletlenül egy szárnyas, sötét, kegyetlen teremtmény? Vagy lélekfaló, velejéig romlott lény?  
\- Nem – csóválta meg a fejét a fiú. – Ez csak előítélet.   
\- Látod? – derült fel az első kérdező arca. – Köszönjük a segítséget. Tanult barátom arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy elsősorban ilyen képek jutnak mindenki eszébe, ha meghallja a démon szót. Holott számtalan fajtájuk létezik.  
\- Rendben, akkor még meg tudnád mondani, hogy mi jut eszedbe pontosan, ha azt hallod, démon?  
  
\- Öh… - _Én?_ Nem, ezt igazán nem mondhatta.   
\- Kérlek, ne zavard a fiatalembert, így is félbeszakítottuk a gondolatmenetét.   
\- Ó, igen, amikor fiatal voltam, folyton listákat írtam az előnyökről és hátrányokról, ha valamilyen döntés elé kerültem.  
\- Menjünk, drága barátom – próbálta megmenteni Yuurit egy anekdota végighallgatásától, és a fiú csak zavartan mosolygott rájuk.  
Kisvártatva a két férfi távozott, és Yuuri valóban magára maradt a dilemmájával. Lista. Tulajdonképpen ez nem is volt rossz ötlet, hiszen így összeszedhette a gondolatait. Márpedig, ha a fő problémájára talált megoldást, akkor feltehetőleg könnyebben dönthetett Wolfram ajándékáról is. Kutakodni kezdett a nadrágja zsebében, és meg is találta, amit keresett.   
A pontvezető listája és egy ceruza nézett szembe vele szemrehányóan, de ezúttal nem volt kegyelem. Yuuri megfordította a sérthetetlen listáját, és a hátuljára felrajzolt három oszlopot. Az egyik fölé odabiggyesztette, hogy barátnő, a következő fölé a barát, a harmadik fölé pedig a Wolf név került.  
Nézegette a művét pár másodperc erejéig, és közben az ajkába harapva tipródott. _Nem túl fair Wolfot másik oszlopba írni, mégiscsak egy fiú. Így olyan, mintha külön fajt alkotna. És elég betegesnek tűnik tőle az egész…_   
Yuuri megfordította a ceruzáját, és a papír fölé emelte annak radíros végét, de… képtelen volt kitörölni. Wolfram igenis külön kategóriába tartozott, mert ő nem egy fiktív, általánosítható valaki volt, hanem egy olyan barát, aki a végletekig lojális volt hozzá, és a világ végére is követte volna. Wolfram különleges volt, és Yuuri esküdni mert volna rá, hogy bármit is írna a másik két oszlopba, az sosem lenne igaz a szőke nemesre.  
Hát úgy hagyta, és címet adott a hihetetlen vázlatnak: _A párkapcsolati dilemma lista_. Yuuri egy sóhajjal értékelte a leleményes címet, és határozottan állíthatta, hogy Günter befolyása érződött rajta. Ez ugyan egy kissé megrémítette, de nem tántoríthatta el a céljától.  
Persze ott lebegett egy még nagyobb kérdés. Mi lesz, ha az összehasonlítás szerint egy fiú illene hozzá? Kitörné a frász. És ha kiderül, hogy a legjobb választása Wolfram lenne?   
  
Nos, az elég sokat megmagyarázott volna a múlt éjszakai álmáról, de eddig azzal magyarázta a meglehetősen egzotikus jeleneteket, hogy megszokta, hogy egy ágyon osztozik Wolframmal, most viszont egyedül volt. És valószínűleg magányos… Igen, csak ez lehetett a magyarázat rájuk.  
\- Fenébe, Wolfram, ez a te hibád – könyökölt az asztalra leverten, és morcosan szívott egyet a limonádéjából a szívószálán keresztül.  
Talán nem is volt szüksége erre a listára. Hiszen, ha valaki ennyire hiányzott neki néhány nap után, minden gondolata hozzá vezetett és még a… szokatlanabb álmaiban is feltűnt, az már tényleg csak egyet jelenthetett. Lehetséges volt, hogy a Szőke Herceg behálózta? És még a lova is fehér volt.   
\- Ez nevetséges – dörmögte Yuuri csendesen, a tekintetével szuggerálva limonádéját, hogy legalább az higgyen neki. És ha Wolfram csak barátként hiányzott neki? Talán az álmaiban összekeverte Lady Celivel, végtére is nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra, és… Nagyon szerette volna hitegetni magát.  
Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Tudta, hogy valami megváltozott, és biztos volt benne, hogy ha el akarta kerülni a későbbi kínos eseményeket, akkor most kellett dűlőre jutnia. Meg kellett írnia a listát, nem adhatta fel. Határozottan bólintott egyet, majd kihúzta magát, kézbe vette a ceruzát, és felírta az első szempontot…  
  


_*_

Két héttel később

*

  
Wolfram gyanakodva méregette Yuurit, aki nem is olyan rég kifejezetten furcsa arcot vágott. Ám nem volt más választása, pelenkát kellett cserélnie; már csak azért is, mert kénytelen volt megfürdetni a gyermeket, aki ilyen rövid idő alatt is remekül összepiszkolta magát.  
\- Hol találtál tócsát? Nem is esett – vizsgálta meg a kis ruhát, amely nyomokban nedves volt. – Lehet, hogy a virágágyást nemrég öntözték meg? – húzta le a nadrágot is, majd előszedte a festéshez használatos „varázs” csipeszét, ami remekül meggátolta a szaglást, s az orrára csíptette azt. Hamar kiderült, hogy helyes volt a megérzése, Yuuri pelenkacserére szorult. Sajnos a csipesz vajmi keveset segített a látványon…  
Mire Wolfram eljutott odáig, hogy kidobta a pelenkát egy zsákba – amire háromszoros csomót kötött -, és letakarította, majd egy mosó dézsába ültette Yuurit a fürdőben, addig többször is fontolóra vette, hogy kimenjen levegőzni a balkonra. Mikor a művelet végeztével visszament a hálóba, és levette az orráról a csipeszt, arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy a zsák nem maradhat a helyiségben. Ezért kitette a bejárati ajtó elé, pontosan a Maou hálójának két őre közé, aztán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Az őrök először nem voltak elájulva az ötletétől… de nem kellett hozzá sok idő.  
A dolga végeztével, és minden ablak kinyitását követően, Wolfram elégedetten tért vissza a királyi fürdőbe, hogy megmosdassa a gyereket.   
Aki nem volt ott.   
\- Shinou szerelmére, Yuuri! – mordult fel, amint eljutott a tudatáig, hogy a dézsa valóban üres volt. Sőt, még a víz is eltűnt belőle. Persze eleve szánalmas volt, hogy abban kellett fürdetnie a királyt, de a medencében megfulladt volna! Ráadásul a dézsának legalább magas fala volt, ami biztosította, hogy a kicsi nem mászhatott ki belőle. Akkor mégis hol volt?! – Yuu-chan! – hívogatta a gyereket, azonnal a medencébe ugorva, hogy ha valamilyen furcsa okból kifolyólag ott találná meg, helyben legyen. – Yuu-chan! – Kezdett kétségbeesni, de a hiányzó személy legalább nem a medencében volt, így Wolfram kimászhatott onnan. Csurom vizes egyenruhájában nehézkesen mozgott, de nem törődött vele. A padlón kúszva szólongatta a feketeséget, és mindenhova benézett, ahova a fiú csak beférhetett.  
  
Néhány perc elteltével azonban a szőkeség csöpögésre lett figyelmes. Ledermedt, és visszafojtott lélegzettel kereste a hang forrását, de nem találta meg. Kínjában felnézett a plafonra, csak hogy szájtátva figyelje, ahogy Yuuri jó pár méterrel a dézsa fölött lebegett valami furcsa vízfelhőn. A felhőből azonban buborékok módjára csöpögött a víz, így Wolfram hanyatt-homlok rohant a dézsához, és közben többször is kis híján múlt, hogy nem csúszott el.  
A szőke démon megragadott egy nagy törölközőt, és fel volt rá készülve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban el kell majd kapnia a királyt. Minthogy nem tudott akkorát ugrani, hogy leszedje onnan, a víz elpárologtatása vagy egy létra szerzése pedig nem lehetett opció, hiszen a felhő bármikor eltűnhetett.  
A pillanat nem is váratott sokat magára, Yuuri uralma megszűnt a víz felett. Ekkor a szőke nemes felugrott, hogy azzal is csökkentse az esési távot, s a gyermek kissé meglepődve huppant a törölközőbe.   
\- Huh – sóhajtott fel Wolfram megkönnyebbülten egy szerencsés talpra érkezést követően, miközben magához ölelte a kicsit, aki a szőke tincseket kezdte húzogatni nagy boldogan. – Hogy tudtad használni az erődet, ha még a rendes alakodban is nehezen megy? – vonta össze a szemöldökét, és azt sem zárta volna ki, hogy Yuuri esetleg két elemet, a vizet és a levegőt kombinálta, mert nem látta nyomát annak, hogy a felhő bárhol is csatlakozott volna valamilyen vízforráshoz.   
Kezdett rossz előérzete támadni. A jegyese többször is említette neki – és ő többször is leintette érte -, hogy úgy érezte, mintha a Maou egy alteregója lett volna, nem teljesen ő. Amennyiben ez igaz lett volna – bár nem lehetett az -, akkor lehetséges volt, hogy a robbanás idején a Maou volt az, akire hatott Anissina gépe. Ő pedig még gyermek alakban is használhatta az erejét… míg Yuuri nem.  
  
Wolfram megrázta a fejét. Maga Yuuri volt a Maou, csak fel kellett nőnie a szerephez, ennyi. Az alteregó pedig csak egy nyápic kifogás volt arra, hogy két év után miért szenvedett még mindig a saját ereje előhívásával, ha nem volt kényszerhelyzet. Némi fejtörést követően a szőke beleültette a gyermeket a dézsába, amelybe ezúttal nem állt szándékában vizet önteni. Más sem hiányzott még, minthogy Yuuri kedvére utazgasson a világok között.   
\- Maradsz, maradsz – közölte a kicsivel, aki fekete szemeivel érdeklődve nézett fel rá. Valószínűleg nem tudta mire vélni a másik viselkedését. Wolfram óvatosan elhátrált a medence széléig, s mivel esze ágában sem volt levenni a szemét a gyermekről, vakon tapogatózott a szivacs és a szappan után. Miután megtalálta őket, mindkettőt benedvesítette, aztán visszament a dézsához, hogy egy lassabb módszerrel fürdesse meg a másikat.   
Jóllehet a szőkeség csak kínjában találta ki ezt a megoldást, végül kifejezetten jó ötletnek bizonyult. Yuuri játéknak tekintette a fürdést, és meglehet, hogy csiklandozta is a szivacs, ezért folyton kuncogott.  
  
Így jutottak el a lefekvésig, amit Wolfram csak értékelni tudott. Az az tudott volna, ha a gyermek legalább egy cseppnyit is fáradt lett volna, de nem. Csak ült a kiságyában, és nézte a sötét szobát, az ágyban fekvő Wolframot vagy épp az ablakon besütő holdat.   
Eközben a szőkeség résnyire nyitott szemekkel figyelte, hogy mit csinált a másik. Képtelen volt nyugovóra térni azzal a tudattal, hogy Yuuri nem aludt. Amilyen mély alvó volt Wolfram, könnyen megeshetett, hogy a gyermek megint csinál majd valami váratlant… mondjuk egy vihart, vagy röptetné a vázákat a szobában, esetleg elárasztaná valahogy az egész hálót a medence vizével. És persze sajnálta is a kicsit, de természetesen ez az állapot sem tartott sokáig.   
Nagyjából félórányi sötétben kémlelés után Yuuri elsírta magát. Nem volt fáradt, de magányos igen. A hiszti hallatára a szőke rögtön felpattant, gyertyát gyújtott, és magához vette a gyermeket, hogy megnyugtassa.  
\- Szóval a sötét nem elég ahhoz, hogy elaludj, hm? – ült le Yuurival a karjában az ágyra, miközben fél kézzel előhalászott egy könyvet az éjjeli szekrényéből. – Pedig még mágiát is használtál, fáradtnak kellene lenned – nézett a dacos fekete szempárba. – Ne nézz így rám, tudod, hogy igazam van. Legyen, akkor felolvasok neked Greta kedvenc könyvéből – közölte a kicsivel, aki immár nyugodtan, kíváncsi szemekkel nézett rá. Wolfram kinyitotta a könyvet, megköszörülte a torkát, aztán olvasni kezdett. – Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, élt egy Méregkeverő Hölgy, Anissina. A tudása messze kiemelkedett a vidéken, félelmet nem ismerő bátorsága pedig elriasztotta a legádázabb banditákat is. Kalandvágya nem ismert határokat, így gyakran találta magát meglepő helyzetekben, melyekből mind ez idáig sikeresen megmenekült. Ám történt egyszer, hogy kedvenc délutáni időtöltése, a boncolás után egy ismeretlen, kén szagot árasztó alak kereste fel – olvasta fel megfelelően hangsúlyozva, ahogy Gretának szokta, csakhogy Yuurira pillantva feltűnt neki, hogy a fiú a homlokát ráncolta. Nem kötötte le a történet, vagy nem tetszett neki, esetleg hiányolta a színes képeket. Akárhogy is, Wolfram rezignáltan felsóhajtott. – Le sem tagadhatod, ki vagy. Bár még mindig pozitívabban reagáltál, mint tizenhat évesen – csóválta a fejét, mégis folytatta a felolvasást egy fél órán keresztül, várva, hátha Yuuri annyira megunja a könyvet, hogy elálmosodik tőle, és elalszik a karjában. Pechére, egyre izgalmasabb részekhez értek, így végül már a hanghordozása is elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy a kicsi ébren maradjon.   
  
Egy órányi felolvasás után – minthogy belefeledkezett a könyvbe -, Wolfram taktikát váltott. Dudorászott Yuurinak, ringatta és fel-alá sétált vele a szobában. Egy ponton úgy is tűnt, hogy a király elaludt, ám mikor óvatosan a kiságyba fektette őt, nyomban felébredt. Ezt követően Lord von Bielefeld gyerekes játékokba kezdett Yuurival, melyeknél főszerephez jutottak Gwendal kreációi is – akármik is voltak azok.   
\- Nézd, egy… oroszlán – mutatta fel a kutyaszerű plüsst Yuurinak. – Ez az éjjeliszekrényedben volt, Yuu-chan, tehát fontos neked, ugye? – mosolygott rá akaratlanul. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Yuuri ilyesmit tartott a szekrényében, vagy akár arról, hogy mióta volt meg neki, de ez egyszer eszébe sem jutott, hogy a jegyese esetleg megcsalta volna. Ez a kis plüss csak arról árulkodott, hogy a napi szintű csatározásaik ellenére, Yuuri és Gwendal jóban voltak. Egy leendő családtag esetében ez korántsem volt elhanyagolható tényező. – Mit mond az oroszlán? Na, mit? Voff-voff.  
Yuuri szkeptikusan nézett rá; azzal a tipikus fekete tekintettel, ami azt sugallta: „Akkorát tévedsz, Wolfram.”  
\- Jó, akkor milyen hangot ad ki az oroszlán? – adta a gyermek kezébe a plüsst. A baj csak az volt, hogy Gwendal oroszlánja köszönő viszonyban sem volt az állattal, amelyről mintázták.  
\- Vau? – nézett fel a szőkére kérdőn.  
\- Várj – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram. – Egyszer azt mondtad, hogy a kutyák mondják ezt. Ó, szerinted ez egy kutya. Ezt nem mondjuk el Gwendalnak – vette volna vissza a játékot, hogy inkább elteszi, de Yuuri magához ölelte, hát nála hagyta. – Nos, fáradt vagy már? – kérdezte a másikat ásítva, de az csak oldalra billentette a fejét, és éberebbnek tűnt, mint valaha.  
Wolfram hosszú éjszakának nézett elébe.  
  


*

  
Már pirkadt, mikor a nyúzott kis sereg a fővárosba ért. Nem fogadta őket üdvrivalgás, hiszen azon kevesek, akik már felkeltek, hogy kipakolják friss áruikat a standjaikra, nem is hallottak arról, hogy az őrjárat segédkezett volna az egyik határbeli faluban. Sőt, talán, ha hallottak volna róla, akkor sem érdekelte volna őket.  
\- Azért kellemes érzés nyugalomban visszaérni – jegyezte meg Josak, aki Conrad mellett lovagolt a csapat élén. Tekintve, hogy nem beosztottként utazott, megengedhette magának, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a rangsort.  
\- Nehéz hozzászokni a békéhez – jegyezte meg Conrad.   
\- Tudod, Kapitány, nem azért fogadtam rád, hogy feladd.  
\- Josak – szólt rá a parancsnok higgadtan. – Ne kezdd elölről.   
\- Ugyan, épp annyi esélyed van megszerezni a kölyköt, mint Lord Vakarcsnak – folytatta vállat vonva.   
Conrad lehunyta a szemeit, és igyekezett megállni, hogy az ingénél fogva megragadja régi barátját, és addig üsse, amíg ki nem veri a fejéből ezt a gondolatot. Inkább hátra sem nézett, hogy ne kelljen látnia a társaik reakcióját.  
\- Fogadd el, hogy rossz volt a megérzésed – sóhajtott végül, nem érte meg veszekedni. Josak összevonta a szemöldökét, amolyan „a megérzésem sosem rossz” stílusban.  
\- Ami azt illeti, több közös van kettőtökben, mint kettőjükben – folytatta szokásos stílusában. – Persze lehet, hogy téged inkább apafigurának tekint, és ezért nem beszél veled szerelmi ügyekről.  
  
\- Josak.  
\- Mi lesz velünk, ha a démonkirály most ért a lázadó korszakába?  
\- Josak.  
\- Gwendal biztosan áhítattal várja a napot, amikor a király végre felnő. Voltak már egy véleményen? – érdeklődött csak úgy mellékesen, miközben valahonnan hátulról fojtott nevetés hallatszott.  
\- Természetesen. Őfelsége és…  
\- Egyébként, a nők mindig azt mondják, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást. Talán Gwendal és Őfelsége meghittebben igazgatják együtt az országot, mint gondolnánk. Vagy gondolnád, mert ugyebár a lázadó korszaka miatt neked úgysem árulná el.   
\- Josak, Őfelsége nem…  
\- És itt a névkérdés is. Az ő bátyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy hívja valami másnak, ő pedig neked mondja mindig, hogy hívd Yuurinak, de te rögeszmésen Őfelségének szólítod. Talán te vagy az, aki igazán lázad. Megtagadod a királyod parancsát, Kapitány.  
\- Neked meg mi a bajod?! – csattant fel Conrad. Nem bírta tovább; még mindig betegnek érezte magát, kicsit mintha szédült is volna, és Josak szándékosan az őrületbe akarta kergetni. Órák óta ezt hallgatta, és szent meggyőződése volt, hogy senki sem bírta volna cérnával. – Nem akarok több sületlenséget hallani – fordult hátra, hogy nyilvánvalóvá tegye az emberei számára is, akik határozottan bólintottak, de vagy kipirult az arcuk, vagy épp az ajkukba haraptak. – Komolyan, elég volt – fordult vissza a kapu felé, és hálát adott Shinou-nak, hogy megérkeztek.  
Azonban valaki nem bírta megállni, és halk kuncogás hallatszott hátulról, melyet egy rosszul visszafojtott nevetés, s végül csoportos hahota követett. Conrad sóhajtott egyet, és vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Josakra.  
\- Befejeztem – emelte fel a két kezét a vörös, és ártatlanul mosolygott barátjára.  
  
Késtek ugyan, de csak egy fél napot, és Conrad biztosra vette, hogy Gwendal már úgyis az irodájában lehetett, hogy reggeli előtt elintézzen egy-két könnyebb esetet.   
\- Josak, együtt kell jelentést tennünk Gwendalnak – közölte a barátjával, majd pihenni küldte az embereit, és Josakkal az oldalán a király és Gwendal közös dolgozójához sétált. A kastélyban még alig-alig rohangált valaki, de az óra lassan hatot ütött, és várható volt, hogy nemsokára felpezsdül majd az élet.   
Conrad még azon is eltöprengett, hogy talán felkelthetné majd Yuurit, és elmehetnének együtt futni. Vagy inkább kocogni, de az esetében az nem is lett volna baj, mivel még nem volt makkegészséges.  
\- Szabad – hallották meg az engedélyt a belépésre, miután kopogtak hármat az ajtón.  
\- Jó reggelt! – köszönt Conrad illedelmesen mosolyogva, és Josak is intett egyet Gwendalnak, aki fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint amikor elhagyták a kastélyt.  
\- Gurrier? – pislogott párat Gwendal.   
\- Az egységemmel tartott – biccentett Conrad.  
\- A régi szép idők emlékére – vont vállat Josak könnyeden, bár tudta, hogy a jelenlévők közül senki sem hitt neki. Nem is az volt a célja.   
\- Arra használtad a kimenődet, hogy utánanézz a Nagy-Shimaronból érkezőknek? – kérdezte Gwendal néhány másodpercnyi szünetet követően, és egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Tehát?  
\- Valóban onnan jöttek. És utálják a démonokat.  
\- Várható összeesküvés a részükről?   
\- Nem.  
\- Helyes – sóhajtott Gwendal. – Akkor mindannyian megnyugodhatunk, és koncentrálhatunk a jelenlegi krízisre.  
  
\- Krízisre? – kapta fel a fejét Conrad.   
\- Őfelségéről van szó…  
\- Gwendal, mi történt Yuurival?! – szólalt meg a vészharang a barna hajú férfi fejében.  
\- Jól van, de Anissina egyik találmányának köszönhetően… visszafiatalodott. Olyan egy év körülire, ha emberévekben számítjuk. – Conrad döbbenten nézett a bátyjára, míg Josak pislogott párat, aztán füttyentett egyet.  
\- Visszaszívtam – tette kezét barátja vállára, és megpaskolta párszor. – Még nincs a lázadó korszakában. És ha most megbocsátotok, ezt muszáj megnéznem. Excellenciás uram, Kapitány – biccentett feléjük, és már el is hagyta volna a helyiséget, ha Gwendal nem állította volna meg, hogy további instrukciókkal lássa el őket. Természetesen a jelentés sem maradhatott el, de a kém így is pár perccel hamarabb szabadult, mint a csapat parancsnoka.   
\- Conrad. Feltételezem, te sem tudod, hogy Gurrier miért tartott veletek?  
\- Valóban nem – csóválta a fejét, és most, hogy a sokk hatására kicsit kitisztult a feje, és nem a betegségén jártak a gondolatai, a gyanú benne is kezdett feléledni. – De végig szóval tartott.   
\- Kémkedhetett valakinek?  
\- Ellenségnek biztosan nem, és rajtad kívül nem tudok mást, akitől elfogadna megbízást.  
\- Kivéve talán Őfelségét – jegyezte meg, de testvére a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- Gwendal, komolyan azt hiszed, hogy Yuuri felkérte volna Josakot? Nem rá vallana. Tudod, hogy amikor nyughatatlanná válik, inkább ő maga cselekszik.   
\- Nem gondolod, hogy túl nyugodt volt mostanában? – vetette fel, mert az utóbbi időben kezdte aggasztani a dolog. Nem mintha odáig lett volna Yuuri forrófejűségéért, de akkor legalább tudta, mire számítson. Jelenleg viszont tanácstalan volt vele kapcsolatban.  
\- Nos, amióta visszatért, békés időszakot élünk, nem volt miért…  
\- A vesztébe rohannia? – ajánlotta Gwendal, de a másik csak somolygott. – Azért csak sikerült neki. Annyi mazoku közül neki muszáj volt pont Anissinához fordulni – masszírozta a halántékát. – Talán Gurrier tényleg csak a saját kíváncsiságát elégítette ki – biccentett végül. – Végtére is, ha külön úton járt volna, abban a kis faluban mindenképp összefutott volna az egységeddel.  
\- Igaz – bólintott Conrad, majd egy rövid megállapodás után, miszerint a reggelinél találkoznak, a királyi háló felé vette az irányt.   
  


*

  
_\- Nyápic. Miért futsz körbe-körbe a kastély körül? Zuhog az eső, és még Weller sem kelt fel, hogy futni menjetek. Nem biztonságos, ha kíséret nélkül tartózkodsz az udvaron!_  
\- Wolf – lihegett Yuuri, miközben két kezével megtámaszkodott a térdén. A ruhája nedves volt az esőtől, víztől csöpögő haja az arcába tapadt, és fekete szemei kétségbeesve néztek a másikra. Aztán a lábait elhagyta az erő, és ő térdre rogyott.  
\- Yuuri – térdelt le elé Wolfram értetlenül, és az sem érdekelte, hogy a sáros földnek hála, a sietve magára kapkodott egyenruhája végképp vállalhatatlan külsőt öltött. – Történt valami?  
A Maou megrázta a fejét, de hagyta, hogy a szőke átölelje.   
  
\- Jó reggelt! – vágódott ki a háló ajtaja, és a vidám Günter lépett be rajta.  
\- Fogd be – morogta Wolfram a párnájának. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy az álma félbeszakítása, vagy Günter puszta jelenléte váltotta ki belőle ezt a reakciót. Bár lehet, hogy csak fáradt volt.  
\- Hogy aludt Yuu-chan? – kérdezte a szürke hajú férfi lelkesen, miközben a kiságyhoz sétált. A gyermek még csak akkor kezdett ébredezni, és álmosan pislogott a tegnap látott alakra.  
\- Günter, tűnj innen! – rendelkezett Wolfram, miközben felült.   
\- Ezt a hangnemet nem… - kezdte volna a férfi, de a fiatal ráripakodott.  
\- Tűnj innen! – közölte vele ismét, s hogy nyomatékosabbá tegye, hozzávágott egy párnát is. Yuuriét, így a sajátja megmaradt.  
\- Wolfram! Fél hét van, ideje felkelni. Most nem lehetsz önző, te vigyázol Yuu-chanra – igazította meg a haját Günter, mivel a párnatámadás összekócolta.  
\- Akarod tudni, hogy aludt Yuu-chan?! – gúnyolódott Wolfram, aki kissé cinikussá vált az alváshiánytól. – Leginkább sehogy, mert egész éjjel nem hagyott békén! Aztán négy órával ezelőtt úgy gondolta, hogy lefekszik. Négy óra, Günter, négy!  
  
\- Feltehetőleg nem megfelelően próbáltad meg álomba ringatni – dörzsölte a halántékát. – Annyit igazán megtehetsz, hogy rendesen vigyázol rá. Eleve illetlenség, hogy a Maou hálószobájában töltöd az éjszakákat…  
\- Én vagyok a jegyese, ki töltse itt, ha nem én?! – csattant fel Wolfram, és annyira felhúzta magát már a felvetéstől is, hogy felkelt az ágyából, és csípőre tett kézzel állt a másik elé. Ezzel kezdetét is vette a szokásos vitájuk, ami közben Yuuri könnyeden visszaaludt. Nem izgatta különösebben a hangzavar.  
\- A jegyese vagy, de nem a házastársa! – vágott vissza.  
\- Kímélj meg, Günter! Yuuri előbb ölelne át egy pokol-paradicsom goalát, mint engem. Pedig az ragadozó!  
\- Ne beszélj így Őfelségéről! – csattant fel, bár egy zsebkendővel azért csak el kellett takarnia a hirtelen jött orrvérzését.  
\- Günter! – vörösödött ki Wolfram, leginkább a dühtől, hogy mi járhatott a másik fejében, amitől eleredt az orra vére.  
\- Akkor is tiszteletlenség!  
\- Ohó, nézz tükörbe! A puszta gondolataid beszennyezik Yuurit!  
\- Áll a bál, mint mindig – lépett be a helyiségbe Josak vigyorogva, és mire eljutott a kiságyig, Conrad is feltűnt az ajtóban.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen miért jön be mindenki engedély nélkül, hajnalok hajnalán a hálószobámba? – mordult fel Wolfram, mert képtelen volt átlátni, hogy miért nem aludhatott tovább. Yuuri sem volt ébren, ő maga pedig hét előtt csak vészhelyzet esetén volt hajlandó felkelni.  
\- Nos, ha takargatni valód van, akkor olyan hálóruhát vegyél fel, ami nem látszik át – javasolta Josak, mire a szőke elpirult. Kiváltképpen azért, mert Conrad és Günter is meglepetten mérték végig.  
\- Szegény Felség, a kísértés mellette él, és ő mégis hősiesen ellenáll! – jelentette ki Günter fennkölten, majd kirohant a szobából, hogy elállítsa az orrvérzését.  
\- Nem látszik át! – tagadta Wolfram vehemensen, és bátyjához fordult támogatásért, aki igyekezett megfelelő szavakat találni.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy félhomályban tökéletes a sziluettje – köhintett egyet, de csak fél sikert ért el.   
Lord von Bielefeld nem folytatta az eszmecserét, csupán mérgesen összeszedte ruhadarabjait a szekrényéből, aztán becsörtetett a fürdőbe, hogy felöltözzön. Így maradt magára a két férfi a démonkirállyal, aki újfent az igazak álmát aludta, és fittyet hányt a körülötte lévő világra. 


	5. Az igazság nevében

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fény derül Josak viselkedésének okára, ahogyan arra is, hogy ki támogatja még Murata ötletét. Ám Yuurinak nem csak a Shinou templomába történő visszavonulástól kell tartania…

\- Szabad – szólt Yuuri csüggedten, bár már látta a fényt a munkáját illetően.  
\- Hívatott? – érdeklődött egy jól ismert hang, és a királynak fel sem kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, az illető mosolygott.  
\- Igen – mosolyodott el Yuuri is, miközben félretette a tollát. Ritka pillanat volt, hogy magára maradt az irodájában, de Gwendal előrement, hogy elintézzen valamit – avagy kössön. Conrad az őrjáratához készülődött, Wolfram pedig a csapatát edzette. Ami Güntert illette, nos, ő feltehetőleg nem hallotta, hogy társaság nélkül maradt a királya. – Sajnálom, ha megzavartam a pihenésedet. Tudom, hogy nemrég érkeztél vissza.  
\- Ugyan, Felség, zavarba hoz – vigyorodott el Josak, és a mondata zavart nevetést váltott ki Yuuriból.  
\- Öhm…  
\- Lehetséges, hogy Felséged a ma elhangzottakról szeretett volna beszélni? Ha így van, ahogy Gwendal említette, nincs oka aggodalomra… - mondta volna végig a sablon szöveget a megbeszéltek szerint, de Yuuri leintette.  
\- Ne mondd ezt, Josak, ma már háromszor hallottam. És kétlem, hogy ez a véleményed – dőlt hátra székében a fiú, csak hogy szembe találja magát a még szélesebben vigyorgó férfival, aki a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal immár Gwendal íróasztalának dőlt.  
\- Szóval… mi a véleményem? – incselkedett.  
\- Hogy komolyan kell venni ezeket az ellentéteket. Őszintén, nem értem Muratát és a többieket. Tisztelem Gwendalt, de nem foghatunk folyton mindent arra, hogy az emberek és a démonok között még mindig nagy az ellentét. És én nem szeretnék addig várni, amíg két falu egymásnak ugrik a királyságban – vonta össze a szemöldökét, ami korábban sosem volt jellemző rá. – A Földön is többször volt példa a népirtásra, jobb szeretném megelőzni.  
\- És ha kiderülne, hogy egy kibékíthetetlen ellentétről van szó? Ami idővel tényleg vérontáshoz vezetne? – nézett farkasszemet az uralkodóval.  
  
Yuuri sosem volt képes egyértelmű következtetéseket levonni Josak tekintetéből. A kém ravasz volt, de hűséges a birodalomhoz, és legfőképpen a lakóihoz. Ha valaki, hát ő tényleg arra törekedett, hogy minél kevesebb élet vesszen kárba a csatamezőkön.  
\- Akkor kiutasítom a királyságból azokat, akik gyűlöletet szítanak – jelentette ki határozottan, és a szeme sem rebbent. – Persze szigorúan csak egyéni elbírálás alapján, nem kollektíven, az ütközne a Genfi Egyezmény elveivel. Bár itt nincs ENSZ… mindegy. Talán nem sikerül minden országgal békét kötnünk és jó kapcsolatot ápolnunk, de a saját határainkon belül garantálhatjuk a békét és biztonságot.  
\- Fiatalember, téged újra és újra alábecsülnek – közölte királyával szenvtelenül, ám az nem vette zokon, csak zavartan nevetgélt. Amikor négyszemközt maradtak, Yuuri legnagyobb örömére Josak még mindig hajlamos volt arra, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a protokoll diktálta udvariassági formát. Legalább már nem kezelte pattogó őrültként, aki bármelyik pillanatban a királyság vesztét okozhatta. – Mit kellene tennem?  
\- Szeretném, ha csatlakoznál Conrad csapatához, és felmérnéd a helyzetet. Jó lenne, ha ki tudnád deríteni, mi a probléma pontos forrása, és miben nyilvánulnak meg az ellentétek.  
\- Tehát egy hét kimenőt kapok? Hű, hogy is mondhatnék nemet? – állt fel jókedvűen, majd búcsút intett az uralkodónak, és ugyanolyan csendben távozott, ahogy jött.  
Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Josak a saját szabadidejét áldozta fel Yuuri megbízásából, de most volt a legnagyobb a lebukás veszélye. Olyan volt ez, mint egy csendes megállapodás kettejük között. Yuuri a központban maradt, nem lopózott ki éjjel, hogy maga derítsen fényt arra, amire kíváncsi volt, és nem sodorta magát veszélybe; mégsem volt az az érzése, hogy tehetetlen lett volna. Josak pedig a király felhatalmazásával járhatott utána azoknak a kérdéseknek, amelyek aggasztották, vagy Gwendal, Günter és a Nagy Bölcs mást állítottak volna prioritásként. A kimenő tökéletes álca volt egy vérbeli kém számára. A kihívás csak az volt, hogy Conradot és Gwendalt a sötétségben tartsa.

_*_

_Egy héttel később_

*

\- Ez egy igazán váratlan fordulat – vakargatta a tarkóját Josak, miközben az alvó gyermeket figyelte.  
\- Valóban – sóhajtott fel Conrad mosolyogva. Nem mintha örült volna a kialakult helyzetnek, de rég látta Yuurit ilyen kicsinek, és tagadhatatlanul aranyos volt. A nosztalgia érzése feledtette vele egy pillanatra a krízis valós súlyát. – Meg kell erősítenünk a védelmet a kastélyban – hervadt le végül a mosolya. – Amennyiben Gwendal forrásai igazat mondtak, bármikor felbukkanhat egy bérgyilkos.  
\- Hát nem érdekes, hogy pont Adalbert von Grantz figyelmeztetett minket? – érdeklődött gunyorosan. – Nem esküdnék meg rá, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll.  
\- Csak az egyik forrás – helyesbített Conrad. – És hiszem, hogy Adalbert nem kívánna rosszat Yuurinak.  
\- Persze, hogy nem – vont vállat a vörös. – Mert legszívesebben felégetné Shinou templomát, és magával vinné Őfelségét.  
\- Csak a holttestemen át! – mordult fel Wolfram, miközben mérgesen kivágta a fürdőszobaajtót. Yuuri mellett remekül megtanulta, mennyire fontos volt szélsebesen felöltözni, ha a mazoku nem akart egy szál hálóingben kardot rántani.  
\- Felteszem, lelkesen teljesítené is.  
\- Wolfram, ez szükségtelen – nyugtatta meg testvérét Conrad, miközben vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást barátjára. – Adalbert nem tenne ilyet, és bár nem áll a mi oldalunkon, Őfelségét még ő sem szeretné veszélybe sodorni.  
\- Legyünk őszinték, félti őt – vigyorodott el Josak. – És miért?  
\- Mondd ki, Gurrier, és teszek róla, hogy soha többé ne viselhess báli ruhát! – fenyegetőzött Wolfram összeszűkített szemekkel.  
\- Felébredt – vetette közbe Conrad gyorsan, hátha elterelheti a szót. Ám valóban, a kiságyban fekvő gyermek ásított egy nagyot, majd lassan pislogott néhányat, felült, és fekete szemeivel immár a körülötte állókat kémlelte. – Jó reggelt, Yuu-chan! – emelte ki az ágyból mosolyogva.  
Yuuri érdeklődve nézett szembe keresztapjával, aztán boldogan ránevetett, amikor a férfi magához ölelte, hogy biztosabban tudja tartani a hátát.  
  
_Árulás, kétségtelenül árulás!_ – ordított egy kis hang Wolfram szívében, de a szőke nemes megállta, hogy ráripakodjon a bátyjára. Biztosra vette, hogy Lord Weller nem mosolyogna ilyen szélesen, ha ő felügyelte volna Yuurit tegnap óta. A _kis csaló_ pedig annak ellenére, hogy mennyit törődött vele Wolfram, még ismeretlenül is Conradot részesítette előnyben. Hát mikor nevetett rá Wolframra?! Egyszer sem, mindig csak kuncogott, és az nem ugyanaz. Ez igazságtalan volt, ő mindent megtett érte, és ez volt a hála?  
Conrad és Josak a vörösödő Lord von Bielefeldre sandítottak, és várták, hogy mikor robban a bomba. A fiatal azonban csak vett egy mély lélegzetet, és nagy nehezen kipréselte magából, hogy ideje lenne felöltöztetniük a gyermeket.  
\- Günter ki fog akadni, ha nem megyünk hamarosan reggelizni – tette hozzá, de Conrad a fejét csóválta.  
\- Nem enne ilyet – felelt somolyogva, de lefagyott a légkör. Josak és Wolfram értetlenül pislogtak, csupán Yuuri kuncogott.  
\- Mi? – kérdezett rá végül a szőke.  
\- Azt mondtam, nem enne ilyet – ismételte meg Conrad türelmesen, mire Josak egy kényszeredett mosollyal az arcán felsóhajtott. Yuuri tovább kuncogott, Wolfram tovább pislogott.  
\- Mi?  
\- Nem enne ilyet – ismételte el újra, miközben a mögötte álló Josak hangtalanul tátogta a szőke nemesnek, hogy ez egy vicc volt. Vagyis az akart lenni, csak a poén maradt ki.  
\- Ez rémes volt – bukott ki Wolframból, aki immár rosszabbul érezte magát, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. És nem a saját modora miatt. - Na jó, add ide Yuu-chant, még elrontod – vette át a gyermeket ellentmondást nem tűrően, majd kitessékelte a szobából a leesett állú Conradot és a nevető kémet. – Ne nevess rajta, ez kicsit sem volt vicces – okította a gyermeket, aki még mindig a testőre megjegyzésének hatása alatt állt.  
  
Nem sokkal később Wolfram és Yuuri felöltözve, kézen fogva sétáltak az étkező felé, minthogy Yuuri sírni kezdett, mikor Wolfram fel akarta emelni. Végül a séta olyan lassúra sikeredett, hogy mire a vágyott helyiségbe értek, addigra nem csak Gwendal és Günter ültek a helyükön, de Conrad is, aki időközben átöltözött.  
Lord von Bielefeld megkönnyebbülten ültette a sárga ruhájú „kislányt” az etetőszékbe, aztán ő is helyet foglalt mellette.  
\- Vau-vau! – közölte a mellette ülő Gwendallal Yuuri, miközben szélesen mosolygott, és felmutatta a férfi által készített plüsst.  
\- Nem volt hajlandó a hálószobában hagyni – magyarázkodott Wolfram, hogy miért van a gyereknél a játék még az étkezőben is, amin Conrad nem átallott kuncogni. Fiatalabb fivérének viszont szent meggyőződése volt, hogy nem kuncogott volna, ha hallotta volna a hisztit. Neki se lett volna hozzá idegzete reggel hétkor.  
\- Az oroszlán azt mondja, voff-voff – javította ki lágy hangon a kicsit Gwendal, és egy kisebb mosolyt is megeresztett. Nyilván elérzékenyült attól, hogy Yuuri ennyire ragaszkodott az általa kötött kis játékhoz.  
\- Voff? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri összezavarodva.  
\- Nagyszerű, most a homlokráncolást is eltanulta – sóhajtott fel Wolfram, aki kezdte nagyon bánni, hogy a két bátyja Yuuri közelében volt. Az egyik a nem létező humorát igyekezett a gyerekre ragasztani, a másik meg a ráncait. Lehetetlen alakok voltak.  
  
Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe Doria és Sangria, hogy felszolgálják a reggelit. Alig helyezték a tányérokat Gwendal és Yuuri elé, mikor csatlakozott a társasághoz a Nagy Bölcs is.  
\- Jó reggelt! – integetett vidáman a jelenlévőknek.  
\- Eminenciád – állt fel Günter tiszteletből, és a többiek is követték a példáját. – Nem számítottunk az érkezésére.  
\- Elnézést kérek, amiért ilyen váratlanul állítottam be, Lord von Christ – biccentett neki Murata, miközben helyet foglalt a Günter melletti széken. – Egy halaszthatatlan ügyben jöttem – tette hozzá pókerarccal, amivel egyértelművé tette, hogy a cselédek jelenlétében egy szót sem fog szólni.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld – szólította meg Doria a szőkét. – Hozzunk tejet is a püré mellé?  
\- Csak készítsétek elő, de még ne hozzátok ide – határozott Wolfram, amire egy kisebb meghajlás volt a válasz, és kivételesen Günter is egyetértett vele. Először ismét meg kellett próbálkozniuk a normális étellel, csak a lehetséges bukás után jöhetett a tej.  
Mialatt megterítettek Muratának is, illetve mindenki számára felszolgálták a reggelit, Yuuri végig az elé helyezett kistányérral szemezett. Tegnap este látta, hogy a tál melletti kanállal etették meg, csak nem volt benne biztos, hogy még egyszer ki akarja-e próbálni azt a borzalmat. Viszont éhes volt, és látszólag senki sem figyelt rá.  
Legalábbis minden szempár Muratára szegeződött, míg ki nem mentek a cselédek.  
\- Tehát? – kérdezett rá Wolfram türelmetlenül.  
\- Ulrike ellenőrizte, hogyan áll Shibuya ereje – igazította meg a szemüvegét.  
\- Átmenetileg elveszítette? – találgatott Günter, de a fekete hajú fiú a fejét csóválta.  
\- Én is arra számítottam, hogy legyengült állapotba kerül, de az ereje nagyobb és vadabb lett, mint eddig bármikor – jelentette be mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére.  
  
Eközben Yuuri a kanálért nyúlt, és elhatározta, hogy ő is meg tudja etetni magát. Vagy legalább megpróbálja…  
\- Tessék?! – rémült meg Günter.  
\- Veszélyes lehet másokra nézve? – kérdezte Gwendal kertelés nélkül.  
\- Attól tartunk – bólintott Murata. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha magammal vinném Shinou templomába.  
\- De… de… - hebegett Wolfram. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mivel torpedózza meg ezt a rémes ötletet. Nem hagyhatta, hogy abba a sivár, rideg épületbe vigyék Yuurit! Az kínzás lett volna egy gyereknek.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld, feltételezem, Shibuya már használta az erejét – emelte sötét tekintetét Wolframra, aki erre azonnal rendezte arcvonásait. – Valószínűleg muszáj volt levezetnie valamennyit.  
\- Nem – rázta a fejét Wolfram, miután dűlőre jutott saját magával. – Nem használta, és nem láttam semmilyen gyanús jelet, ami erre utalt volna – folytatta immár határozottan.  
\- Wolfram, egészen biztos vagy benne? – nézett átható barna tekintetével az öccsére Conrad.  
\- Természetesen – jelentette ki dölyfösen a kérdezett. – Vagy talán azt képzelitek, hogy veszélybe sodornám az egész királyságot csak azért, hogy Yuu-chan itt maradjon?  
A mély hallgatás egyértelmű válasz volt, mire a szőke nemes orcája kipirult. Túl jól ismerték.  
\- Remélem, átlátod a helyzet súlyosságát – jegyezte meg Gwendal szigorúan, ám mikor folytatta volna, az arcára fröccsent egy kanálnyi püré. A férfi épp olyan meghökkenten nézett le a mellette ülő kicsire, akár a többiek. A gyermek olyan csendben volt egész eddig, hogy elfeledkeztek róla.  
  
Yuuri nagy fekete szemekkel nézett fel Gwendalra, majd pislogott párat, és a kanala felé fordította a tekintetét. Rossz irány. Az ételnek határozottan az ő szájába kellett volna kerülnie, nem a mellette ülőébe. Ez nem ért… éhes volt.  
Mikor Yuuri ajkai megremegtek, és a könnyei már formálódtak a szeme sarkában, Wolfram azonnal ugrott, hogy megnyugtassa, illetve megetesse. Az ösztönös reakciója annyira meglepte a jelenlévőket, hogy elhallgattak, és mindannyian a saját reggelijükkel kezdtek foglalkozni. Kicsit talán szégyellték is magukat, amiért megfeledkeztek a királyról.  
Mire véget ért az étkezés, átmenetileg mindenki hajlandó volt beleegyezni, hogy a gyermek maradjon a kastélyban. Még Murata is elismerte, hogy nem tűnt közveszélyesnek. A pillanatnyi győzelemnek Wolfram örült a legjobban, de Conrad se sokkal maradt le mögötte. Persze az utóbbi esetében nem játszott közre a félelem, hogy a visszaváltozásakor Yuuri helyben lett volna egy háremhez. Wolfram fantáziája szárnyalt, Yuuri reményei kevésbé.  
\- Szóval… mi a terv mára? – érdeklődött Murata ártatlanul, mikor Gwendal és Günter távoztak, hogy helyettesítsék az uralkodót, és már csak négyen maradtak az étkezőben. – Gondolom, Lord Weller most le fog pihenni.  
Wolfram kérdő tekintettel fordult a bátyja felé, és félbehagyta Yuuri letörölgetését. Minthogy elfelejtett partedlit kötni a nyakába, és pillanatnyilag narancssárga pecsétek tarkították a gyermek arcát és a ruháját.  
\- Amennyiben nincs rám szükség jelenleg, valóban pihennék egy kicsit – felelt Conrad mosolyogva, de az izmaiban érezte, ahogy fokozatosan rátört a betegség és az utazás okozta kimerültség. Mikor nem hallott segélykérő kiáltást Wolframtól, felállt, majd egy biccentést követően távozott.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld? – érdeklődött Murata.  
\- Nos, az egyértelmű, hogy mielőtt bármihez kezdhetnénk, át kell öltöztetnem Yuu-chant – állt fel a szőke, aztán kiemelte a székből a gyermeket, aki még mindig azt az ajtót figyelte, ahol Conrad távozott.  
\- Miért nem fürdetjük meg először? Vagy felállíttathatnánk egy kis medencét számára a kertben. Biztosan örömmel játszana benne.  
\- Fél a víztől.  
\- Igazán? – emelte fel a szemöldökét a Nagy Bölcs, hogy meglepettséget színleljen. Meg kell hagyni, nem tartott tőle, hogy könnyen megégetheti a kezét.  
\- Igen. Egyébként sincs elég meleg hozzá, még megfázna – vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Muratára, aki ezúttal tényleg meghökkent. – Ráadásul ez a viselkedés nem lenne méltó a rangjához sem – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést, majd az integető Yuurival a karjában távozott.  
  
A hátrahagyott személy csak pislogott párat az étkező becsukódott ajtajára, majd felpattant, hogy a páros után siessen. Ám Shinou megragadta az alkalmat, hogy közbe avatkozzon.  
\- Miért nem hagyod őket? Néhány nap alatt nem omlik össze egy évezredek óta álló birodalom.  
\- Shibuya erejével? – horkantott szarkasztikusan. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már használta…  
\- Mégis miből gondolod?  
\- Azon kívül, hogy a kis éjszakai kémkedésed során nyilván láttál rá épp elég bizonyítékot, még ha nem is árulod el nekem, érzem a pulzáló energiahullámait. És különben is, mikor használt von Bielefeld észérveket arra, hogy bárkit meggyőzzön? – kérdezte frusztráltan.  
\- Talán felnőtt a szülői szerephez – kacsintott rá Shinou. – Ugyan, drága Bölcsem, miért fanyalogsz? Eleve te támogattad az ötletet, hogy ő vigyázzon Yuurira. Ha te is pályáztál volna a választott Maou-m szívére, gyorsabban kellett volna cselekedned – vigyorodott el, amiért egy igencsak gyilkos pillantást tudhatott a magáénak.  
\- Nagyot tévedsz, Shinou.  
\- Akkor vajon miért nem értesítetted róla a „legjobb barátodat”, hogy üzeneteket kapott attól a lánytól, aki megadta neki a számát?  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy csak azért nem lépsz tovább a reinkarnáció felé, mert jobban mulatsz az élők nyomorán – forrongott.  
\- Ó, a feltételezés is fáj. Kiváltképpen a bimbózó románcok ismerete mellett – csóválta a fejét Shinou mosolyogva.  
\- De nincsenek románcok, mikor érted már meg? És nem vagyok szerelmes Shibuyába! – csattant fel, és komolyan is gondolta. Azonban elég hangos volt ahhoz, hogy a helyiségbe lépő cselédek meghallják. Ekkor Murata hátranézett, felsóhajtott, aztán kisétált az étkezőből. Erősen élt benne a gyanú, hogy most adott egy újabb löketet a szerelmi lottónak. Illetve a hírnek, hogy a Nagy Bölcsnek elmentek otthonról, mert magában beszélt.  
  
Nem telt sok időbe, hogy Murata utolérje Wolframot, aki addigra már sikeresen felöltöztette Yuurit. Így hármasban mentek le sétálni a kertbe, gondolván, hogy a friss levegő és a napfény fontos volt Yuuri számára.  
Délután csatlakozott a kis csapatukhoz Josak, majd Conrad is, Wolfram pedig kellő biztonságban érezte Yuurit ahhoz, hogy elmenjen edzeni az egységét, és ellássa a legfontosabb teendőit.  
\- És ő még azt hitte, nem áll jól neki a ruha – dobálgatta a levegőbe Yuurit Josak, amit az érintett hangos kacajokkal értékelt.  
\- Óvatosan, nem szeretnénk viszontlátni az uzsonnáját – figyelmeztette Conrad, mire a kém letette a kicsit, aki kipirosodott arccal nevetett.  
\- Gondtalan gyermekkora lehetett az ideérkezéséig – jegyezte meg Josak, és barátja csak bólintott egyet. Murata szótlanul figyelte a jelenetet, míg Günter el nem hívta a két férfit pár szóra, és rá nem hárult Yuuri őrzésének nemes feladata.  
Mikor a gyermek először nyújtogatta felé a karjait, Murata próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem vette észre. Erre Yuuri letette a kezeit, duzzogó arcot vágott, majd gügyögve újra próbálkozott a kézemelgetéssel. A fiú hátrafordult, de már nem is látta a három alakot, hát egyértelműen egyedül maradt a barátjával. Sóhajtott egyet, aztán felvette a gyermeket, csakhogy kinyújtott karjaival a lehető legmesszebb tartotta őt magától. A Nagy Bölcsnek fogalma sem volt róla, mit kezdjen vele, dobálgatásról pedig szó sem lehetett. Tanácstalanul nézett hát a fekete szempárba, amely hol őt nézte, hol a talajt, amely felett érthetetlen okokból kifolyólag csak úgy lógott.  
Végül eljött az a pillanat, ami már Muratát is kétségbe ejtette. Yuuri szemei könnybe lábadtak, és hangosan szipogni, majd sírni kezdett. Erre a feketeség közelebb húzta magához, és finoman rázogatni kezdte, de továbbra sem sikerült megfelelően tartania, így a gyermek nem érezte magát biztonságban. Murata egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy Conrad visszatért, és átvette tőle Yuurit.  
Természetesen Lord Wellernek sikerült megvigasztalnia a kicsit. Sőt, még egy sárga gumikacsát is adott neki, amit csak Shinou tudhatott, honnan szedett a férfi. Mindenesetre csipogott, ha megnyomták, és ezt Yuuri valamiért kimondottan díjazta.  
  
Hasonlóképpen teltek az elkövetkezendő napok is, azt leszámítva, hogy Wolfram mindinkább védelmezőbbé vált, ha Yuuriról volt szó. Illetőleg, mivel még mindig ő töltötte vele a legtöbb időt, szinte minden reakcióját kiismerte, és kitanulta, mi volt a legjobb válasz rájuk. Jóllehet az továbbra sem derült ki, hogy a „mama” kérdés mire vonatkozott pontosan, mert Yuuri utoljára a második napon használta a konyhában, aztán elkezdett sírni. Conrad ugyan gyanította, hogy megijedhetett valamitől, de a probléma forrását nem találták meg.  
Emellett, mivel Murata vagy valaki folyton résen volt, hogy látják-e jelét annak, ha esetleg Yuuri használta az erejét – és természetesen nem fogta vissza magát -, Wolfram meglehetősen kellemetlen helyzetekbe került. Az egyik alkalommal épp egy üvegpohárral kergette a levegőben úszkáló vízbuborékot – amely az egyik vázából származott -, amikor benyitott Günter. Az ajtó nyílásával egyszerre kapta el a buborékot, majd azzal a lendülettel fel is hajtotta a pohár tartalmát, hogy ne lebegjen ki belőle a folyadék a pohár felfordítása során. Csak két órán át forgott a gyomra az állott víztől.  
Yuuri remekül szórakozott Wolfram mutatványain, amikor viszont nem őt boldogította, akkor Conradnak örvendezett. Lord Weller pedig készségesen viselte gondját, szívesen játszott vele, s egyúttal védelmezte is őt, mivel a merénylőknek egyelőre színét sem látták.  
Két kedvenc gondviselője mellett Greta és Lady Cäcilie is sokat foglalkozott a „kislánnyal”, mikor végre visszatértek a kastélyba. Nem sokkal utánuk Anissina is feltűnt az udvarban, és olyan gyorsan belevetette magát Mindent-a-szívnek-kun újjáépítésébe, hogy senki sem mert rákérdezni, miért hozott magával egy megkötözött tyúkot.  
Mire beköszöntött a péntek, Gwendal fellélegezhetett, és sikeresen befejezte a robbanás okozta károkról szóló papírmunkát. Tiszta szívéből szerette volna Yuurira sózni az egészet, ám mikor délelőtt ezt közölte is vele, csak azt kapta válaszul, hogy „voff”. Ez nem volt túl biztató.  
  
Vacsora előtt nem sokkal, Conrad, Greta és Yuuri épp egy kisebb játékot követően indultak el a kertből a kastély bejáratához, mikor a konyha felől sikoltást hallottak.  
\- Greta, maradjatok itt, mindjárt jövök! – utasította Conrad a lányt, aki bólintott, és megfogta Yuuri kezét, nehogy elrohanjon mellőle. A férfi pedig kardot rántott és berontott a konyhába, azt remélve, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra elintézheti a bérgyilkos kérdést.  
\- Lord Weller! – sikoltott fel Sangria, aki az asztalon állt. – Egy barna patkány van a sütő előtt! – mutatott a gép irányába, mire Conrad csalódottan felsóhajtott. Persze tudta, hogy a sikoly jogos volt, mert a barna patkányok vérszívó lények voltak, és súlyos fertőzéseket terjesztettek, de nem erre számított.  
Azonban alighogy gondoskodott a patkányirtásról, felcsendült Greta segélykérő sikolya, majd Wolfram hangos „Weller” ordítása. Mire Conrad visszaért a helyszínre, patthelyzet alakult ki.  
Négy fehér csuklyás alak okozta a problémát, akik közül az egyik valószínűleg Gretát készülhetett megölni, amikor Wolfram odaért, és a kardjával védte meg a fogadott lányát. Günter, aki a szőke nemessel együtt sétált, hogy megkeresse Yuuriékat, jelenleg két csuklyás alakkal szemben tartotta magát.  
A baj csak az volt, hogy a két küzdő csapattól nem messze állt a negyedik alak, aki az egyik karjában a démonkirályt, a másikban pedig a kardját tartotta, amivel épp lesújtani készült. Yuuri nyugodt szemekkel nézett a támadójára, aki elindította a kardot, de félúton megakadt a mozdulata. Ismét megpróbálta, de újfent elbukott. Ekkor a gyermek félre billentette a fejét, és ártatlan tekintettel méregette tovább az idegent.  
  
\- Yuuri! – kiáltott fel Conrad, miközben odarohant a negyedik alakhoz, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Erre a bérgyilkos megijedt, és eldobta Yuurit, akár egy rémült tolvaj a lopott portékát. Conrad sikeresen elkapta a királyt, de arra nem maradt ideje, hogy a menekülő merénylőt is elcsípje. A gyermek biztonságának garantálása elsőbbséget élvezett.  
Eközben Günter és Wolfram hátrányba kerültek a houseki kövek miatt, amelyekkel a másik három bérgyilkos legyengítette őket. Ráadásul Wolfram támadásai esetében komoly gondot okozott, hogy a csapásai üteme változatlanul kiszámítható volt, így a kardja csakhamar kirepült a kezéből. A tűz előhívására viszont sem ereje, sem ideje nem maradt, minthogy az ellenfele azonnal kihasználta az alkalmat, és könyörtelenül támadott.  
Volna, ha egy vízsárkány nem ragadta volna meg a karját. A három támadó megrökönyödve fordult hátra, míg a sarokba szorított mazokuk megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel.  
\- Yuuri! – örvendezett Greta, aki lassan kezdett felocsúdni a rémület okozta dermedtségéből.  
\- De hát… a húga volt… - hebegett az egyik, Günterrel harcoló alak elkerekedett szemekkel, s mikor a mellette álló cinkosával megfutamodni készültek, ők is egy-egy vízsugár sárkány áldozatául estek. Csak úgy, ahogyan a korábban elmenekült bérgyilkos, akit egy negyedik sárkány a lábánál fogva húzott vissza a helyszínre, egyenesen a Lord Weller előtt álló alak lábaihoz.  
Yuu-chan helyét egy tekintélyt parancsoló, félelmet keltő férfi vette át, akinek mezítelenségét csupán a teste körül örvénylő vízáradat takarta el. Összeszűkített, ónixként fénylő szemei egy macskáéhoz váltak hasonlatossá, míg vállig érő fekete haja sörényként lobogott az örvény keltette légmozgás hatására. A Maou színre lépett, és nem tűnt megbocsátónak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Nem enne ilyet.” = „Nem tenne ilyet.” Ez Conrad hírhedt Alaska/Canada szóviccére épült, bár nem tudom, mi volt a magyar fordítása, de megsajnáltam a szerencsétlent. Legyen sikerélménye, ennél nagyobb elismerést soha nem fog kapni Yuuritól a „vicceiért”. (Ó, Conrad, miért kínzod Yuurit a humoroddal, miért? Ő szeret téged :’D)


	6. Az igazság fáj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A négy önjelölt bérgyilkosnak van szerencséje nem csak egy rossz nappal, de a Maou-val is szembenézni. Úgy tűnik, esni fog…

\- Shou-chan, ne avatkozz bele Yuu-chan szerelmi életébe – fenyegette meg fiát a mutatóujjával Miko kedélyesen. – Tedd szépen vissza azt a listát oda, ahol találtad, és ülj le reggelizni – csicseregte a tűzhely előtt állva.   
\- Egyértelműen segítségre szorul! – mutatta fel a bizonyítékot Shouri az apjának is, aki elkerekedett szemekkel futotta át a listát.  
\- Milyen szempontok ezek? – pislogott Shouma leesett állal.  
\- Hm? – csúsztatta ki a tányérokra az elkészült tükörtojásokat Miko, aztán ő is vetett egy pillantást a listára.  
  
  


_ A párkapcsolati dilemma lista _

Romantika  
Barátnő: mozi  
Barát: együtt mehetnénk futni  
Wolf: lángoló szenvedély (porral oltó!!)  
  
Baseball  
Barátnő: együtt néznénk  
Barát: együtt játszhatnánk  
Wolf: halálosan unja, és nem hiszi el, hogy a „Take me out to the ball game”* egy szerelmes dal  
  
Étel  
Barátnő: csinálna ebédet  
Barát: megenné az ebédemet  
Wolf: akkor se enné meg, ha könyörögnék neki  
  
  
\- Valóban egy szerelmes dal lenne? – vakargatta a fejét Shouma tanácstalanul.  
\- Az összes szempont hasonló… Meg kell akadályoznunk ezt az eljegyzést – jegyezte meg Shouri sötéten. Nem mintha egyébként valaha is egyetértett volna vele. Napról napra erősebbnek érezte a késztetést, hogy nem hagyhatja az ő drága kisöccsét azok között az őrültek között. – Egyértelműen nem illenek egymáshoz.  
\- Fiúk, elég volt – vette magához a listát Miko, majd a köténye zsebébe rejtette. – A döntést csak Yuu-chan hozhatja meg. Most pedig lássatok hozzá a reggelihez.

*

\- Segítség! – fordult Conrad felé szánalmas jajveszékeléssel az alak, aki korábban Yuurival készült végezni. Igaz, másik három társa se volt jobb állapotban. Addig rángatták a sárkányokat, mígnem a fogva tartójuk megunta, és őket is a földre rántotta. Attól kezdve az ő segélyérő kiáltásuk is felzendült.   
Az időközben helyszínre érkező őrök és Gwendal már csak ennek a jelenetnek válhattak a szemtanúivá.  
\- Csendet! – parancsolt rá a Maou sötét tekintettel a négy csuklyásra, és dörrent egyet az ég, melyet egyre több sötét felhő takart el. – Aki ártatlan gyermekekre, s azt követően, az ő védelmezőikre támad, nem méltó a megbocsátásra – jelentette ki fagyosan, miközben a szökőkútból egy hatalmas vízgömb emelkedett ki.   
\- Ez meg mi akar lenni? – kérdezte tágra nyílt szemekkel Wolfram, mialatt Gwendal megtámogatta, hogy stabilan tudjon állni a lábán. Ahogy a gömb a foglyok fölé emelkedett, fokozatosan alakot öltött.   
\- Ez nem…? – pislogott ezúttal Gwendal, mert nem egyszer volt tanúja a Maou igazságosztásának, de a fiú technikája az utóbbi időben egyre stílusosabbá vált. Jelenlegi mutatványa viszont határozottan visszalépésnek minősült.  
\- Conrad kacsája – fejezte be Wolfram, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírjon vagy nevessen. A hatalmas kacsa minden volt, csak nem tekintélyt parancsoló. – Annyira jellemző.  
\- Vétek az élet ellen irányuló bármely merénylet, de még szégyenletesebb, ha védtelenek ellen kísérlik meg – folytatta monológját a Maou, míg a négy foglyot szorosan egymás mellé kötözték a sárkányai. Az idegenek pedig rettegve ültek az összesereglett kastélylakók alkotta kör közepén. – Nem célom, hogy életet vegyek el, de nem maradt más választásom. Ím, végezni fogok veletek. Legyen igazság!  
Egyetlen intésére a kacsa ráugrott négy áldozatára, és közben maga is óriási fröccsenéssel ért véget. Még a körben állóknak is jutott a jóból, bár őket korántsem érintette olyan fájdalmasan, mint az immár ájult bérgyilkosokat. Miután a földön képzett tócsákból megjelent a jól ismert „igazság” felirat a tett színhelye fölött, a Maou a palotaőrséghez fordult.  
\- Innentől rátok bízom őket – intett egy utolsót a kezével, majd lehunyta szemeit, és először a haja rövidült meg, aztán az alkata változott vissza Yuuri tizenhét éves önmagává. Amint a démonkirály eszméletlenül a földre hullott, követte a példáját a vízből álló felirat is, egy utolsó zuhanyt zúdítva a bűnözőkre.

*

A kora esti égbolt olyan tiszta volt, hogy a halványan előtűnő hold képe is láthatóvá vált. A fészkük felé tartó rossz ómen madarak búcsút mondtak mára a kastély lakóinak, miközben békésen elszálltak a démonkirály hálójának ablaka előtt.  
Szokásos szlogenjük azonban megtette a kellő hatást, és Yuuri szemei szinte parancsszóra nyíltak ki. Pislogott párat, aztán bágyadtan tekintett körbe a helyiségen. Hogy ágyban feküdt, ahhoz kétség sem fért; és az ágya körül állókat figyelembe véve, egyértelmű volt, hogy Shin Makokuban volt.  
\- Öhm… a kastélyomban vagyok, ugye? – kérdezett rá a biztonság kedvéért. Még csak az hiányzott, hogy kiderüljön, Shinou templomában volt.  
\- Felség, hát emlékszik?! – tette össze a két kezét Günter örömkönnyek közepette, de a többiek is kieresztettek egy megkönnyebbült, kollektív sóhajt. – Micsoda elméje van!  
\- Köszönöm, Günter – mosolygott Yuuri zavarában, és óvatosan felült. Valaki ráadta a pizsamáját, ami igencsak kellemes meglepetés volt számára, mivel az utolsó emlékei szerint kissé hiányos volt az öltözéke. Sőt, még a nyakláncát is visszaadták rá.  
  
 _Günter, te vagy az egyetlen, aki valaha is megdicsért azért, mert tudtam, hol vagyok. El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire hálás vagyok_ – gondolta a fiú, aztán gyorsan sorra vette magában, hogy mire emlékezett a hétfő óta történtekből. Túl sokra; olyannyira, hogy inkább ismét a tanára felé fordult.  
\- Günter, vérzik az orrod – mutatott rá aggódva, mire a férfi igyekezett a ruhája ujja mögé rejteni a kis problémáját. – Beszéltél már róla Giselával? Elég gyakran fordul elő… Remélem, nem jelent komoly bajt.  
\- Ó, Felség, kérem, ne aggódjon – hajolt meg Günter, aztán a lehető leggyorsabban távozott.  
\- Legalább nem ájult el – suttogta Conrad Gwendalnak, aki biccentett egyet. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem fogadta kitörő örömmel a király visszaváltozását. Nem mintha élvezte volna a sok plusz terhet, ami Yuuri távollétében rá hárult, de már most hiányzott neki az aranyos kis Yuu-chan.  
\- Yuuri! – vetette magát az ágyra Greta vidáman. – Jól vagy?  
\- Greta, hát visszatértél? – ölelte magához boldogan.  
\- Pár nappal ezelőtt – szólt közbe Wolfram. – Nem emlékszel?  
Yuuri a kis társaságra emelte a tekintetét. Gwendal, Conrad, Murata és Wolfram várakozásteljesen néztek rá, és ő biztosra vette, hogy a jövője a válaszán múlt. Négyük közül Conrad volt az egyetlen, akit nem kergetett az őrületbe. Az igazságérzete megafonnal ordított a szívére, az agyát mégsem hatotta meg.  
\- Elaludtam Anissinánál? Ugye nem azt akarjátok mondani, hogy napokig aludtam?! – kezdett pánikba esni, amitől végre hitelesnek tűnt a reakciója. A jelenlévők pedig a maguk sajátos módján adták a tudtára, hogy reménytelen eset.   
\- Azt hiszem, semmi végzetes nem történt – ajánlotta barátjának egy mosollyal Murata. – Bár tény, hogy fél órával ezelőtt leszereltél négy bérgyilkost, akiket még nem tudtunk kihallgatni. Nem fáradtál ki nagyon?  
  
\- Öhm… - pislogott párat Yuuri. Igen, rémlett neki ez az epizód, és tudta, hogy fáradtnak kellett volna lennie, de valamiért egész kipihentnek érezte magát. – Jobban érzem magam, mint általában, miután használom a Maou erejét. Khm, de Murata – próbálta visszaterelni a szót a történtekre, hogy később se szólja el magát. – Ha aludtam, hogyan győztem le néhány merénylőt? Itt nincs nyoma dulakodásnak – vakargatta a fejét értetlenül, mire Wolfram a szemeit forgatta. Azonban tény volt, hogy egyetlen árulkodó gyermekbútor vagy játék sem maradt a szobában. Épp olyan rend volt, mint a hétfői eseményeket megelőzően.  
\- Anissina gépének köszönhetően az elmúlt napokat totyogóként töltötte, Felség – adta meg a választ Conrad mosolyogva.  
\- Yuuri – közölte vele a keresztfia egy szemöldök összevonás kíséretében. A tény, hogy Conrad megint nem a nevén szólította, annyira felbosszantotta, hogy elfelejtette, mennyire meg kellett volna lepődnie a hallottakon. Feltehetőleg ez nem csak a rángatózó szemöldökű Gwendalnak szúrt szemet.  
\- Persze – biccentett a férfi ártatlan arccal. – A vacsora készen áll a tálalásra. Esetleg elég jól érzed magad ahhoz, hogy csatlakozz hozzánk?  
\- H-hogyne, csak átöltözöm – nevetett Yuuri zavartan. Pizsamában mégsem fog asztalhoz ülni.   
\- Ajánlom is – fújt egyet Wolfram, aki minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy ne mutassa ki túlzottan, mennyire örült Yuuri visszatérésének. Ezt követően a szőke démon kézen fogta Gretát, és vele együtt távozott.  
\- Kint megvárom Felségedet – mosolygott Yuurira Conrad játékosan, de egy olyan sötét pillantást kapott válaszul, amit Soushu is megirigyelt volna. – Yuuri – helyesbített egy köhintéssel, majd Gwendallal és a Nagy Bölccsel együtt elhagyta a helyiséget.  
\- Egyre furcsább – jegyezte meg Gwendal. – Elképzelhető, hogy nem bízhatunk a Maou igazmondásában.   
\- Ugyan, Lord von Voltaire. A Maou igazságérzete rendíthetetlen – somolygott Murata. – Shibuyáé ellenben…  
\- Talán mégis emlékszik valamire a hétből – próbálta leplezni a megrökönyödését Conrad.   
\- Vagy csak női problémái vannak, már elég idős hozzá – vont vállat Murata, de a két testvér elhűlve meredt rá. Ezt látva a Nagy Bölcs megköszörülte a torkát, hogy elrejtse vigyorát, aztán előrement.   
\- Az étkezőben – biccentett öccsének Gwendal, és ő is távozott.  
  
Nem sokkal később Yuuri és tökéletes testőre megérkeztek az étkezőbe, ahol népes társaság várt rájuk. Günter, Anissina és Lady Celi is a helyükön ültek, de a démonkirály érkezésére mindenki felállt. Yuuri köszöntötte őket, és egy meghajlással elnézést kért mindenkitől bárminemű kellemetlenségért, amit az elmúlt napok során okozhatott.  
Végezetül pedig Yuuri helyet foglalt Wolfram és Murata között. Mostanra ugyanis megtanulta, hogy ebben az esetben Murata a rangja, Wolfram pedig a státusza miatt kellett, hogy közvetlenül mellette üljön.  
\- Yuuri, majd mesélsz Anissina könyvéből? – fordult felé Greta, mikor a társaság már negyed órája evett, és különféle kellemes témákról társalgott.   
\- Persze – biztosította a kérdezett boldogan. Greta túl gyorsan nőtt, és ő tartott tőle, hogy az ellentmondó, távolságtartó tinédzser korszak már az ajtón kopogtatott. Minden együtt töltött percet ki akart használni. – Bár gyorsabban haladnánk, ha te olvasnád – nevetett fel, és Greta is kuncogni kezdett a javaslat hallatán.  
\- Yuu-chan! – csattant fel Wolfram. – Ideje, hogy megtanulj normálisan olvasni.  
Yuuri először komolyan elszégyellte magát, aztán pislogott párat, majd furcsán nézett a szőke nemesre, aki égő orcákkal méregette a tányérját.   
\- Ah… haha… Wolfram, örülök, hogy nem hívsz nyápicnak, de a Yuuri is megteszi.  
\- Csak azért, mert ezúttal nem hívtalak nyápicnak, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vagy az – nyerte vissza a magabiztosságát Wolfram, és először meglötykölte, majd megízlelte a borát. Ügyet sem vetett arra, hogy minden jelenlévő igyekezett elrejteni a mosolyát. – Úgy döntöttem, értékelem a mai mutatványodat, de nyilvánvalóan elhamarkodott döntés volt. Nyápic.  
\- Ne hívj így! – vágott vissza Yuuri reflexből, de leleményesebb válaszra nem futotta tőle, hát inkább ő is kortyolt egy nagyot a gyümölcslevéből.  
  
\- Shibuya – szólalt fel Murata. – A goukon után kaptál néhány üzenetet.  
Yuuri torka összeszorult, és gondolkodás nélkül kiköpte az italát. Egyenesen Gwendal arcába. Az idősebb mazoku megrökönyödve nézett szembe a királlyal, aki gyorsabban vörösödött el, mint az imént Wolfram.  
\- G-gwendal! Borzasztóan sajnálom! – ugrott talpra Yuuri, hogy szalvétát ajánljon a férfinak vagy csináljon valamit, akármit, amivel jóváteheti a bűnét, de két asztalszomszédja visszahúzta a székébe.  
\- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát a sértett fél, miközben letörölte arcát a szalvétájával. Szándékosan maradt a lehető legtávolabb Yuuritól, ám úgy tűnt, elkövetett egy nagy hibát... vele szembe ült. – Nem történt semmi – felelt higgadtan, bár a jelenlévő felnőttek egy percig sem kételkedtek abban, hogy nem fog rárivallni a királyra. Cserébe legalább annyit megtettek, hogy nem nevettek Lord von Voltaire arcába – inkább elfordultak.  
\- Igazán? – húzódott Yuuri szája egy bizonytalan mosolyra, amivel egyáltalán nem tudta leplezni a zavarát.   
\- Szóval – szólalt meg ezúttal Wolfram, aki szemfüles módon nem dobta a témát -, mi ez a mouton?  
\- Goukon – helyesbített Murata, de Yuuri hirtelen idegesen integetni kezdett a mellette ülő barátjának.  
\- Hé-hé, Muraken. Erről igazán nem kellene most beszélnünk…  
  
 _Akkor végképp nem, amikor Wolfram kezében gyúlékony anyag van!_ – borzongott meg Yuuri már a puszta gondolattól is.  
\- Mi az a goukon? – ismételte meg a kérdését a szőke nemes kitartóan, és az asztalnál szinte kézzelfoghatóvá vált a feszültség. Még Lady Celi is nyilvánvalónak találta, hogy veszélyes vizekre eveztek a témával, de inkább nem szólt egy szót sem.  
\- Cs-csak egy iskolai… fesztivál – füllentett Yuuri, amivel kiérdemelt egy furcsa pillantást Muratától.   
\- Milyen fesztivál? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram. Nem értette, hogy egy ünnepség miatt miért jött ennyire zavarba a másik. – Ez valami perverz…  
\- Nem, dehogy!  
Mialatt Yuuri egyéni rekordot döntött az egy óra alatt elrebegett hazugságaival, Wolfram a fojtogatási kísérleteivel, Lord Weller pedig a testőri teendőivel, a Nagy Bölcs igyekezett értelmezni a jeleket. Itt lett volna a tökéletes alkalom, hogy barátja felbontsa a véletlen folytán született eljegyzését, mégis miért táncolt vissza? Lehet, hogy tartott von Bielefeld reakciójától, de nem volt gyáva. Ráadásul még ő is rájöhetett, hogy minél tovább halogatta, a jövőben annál nagyobb fájdalmat okozott a „jegyesének”. (Nem mintha valaha is tartottak volna ünnepséget, ahol hivatalosan is bejelentették volna.) Murata addig-addig töprengett az okokon, Shinou állítólagos megérzésén, a vacsoraasztalnál megjelentek arckifejezésein, illetve a gyerekesen vitázó pároson, mígnem tágra nyílt szemei megállapodtak a királyon.  
\- Minden rendben, Murata? – mosolygott rá Yuuri, aki büszkén állíthatta, hogy Wolfram sikeres lenyugtatásával átmenetileg minden esélye megvolt a túlélésre. A kérdezett a fejét csóválta, és hasonló mosollyal az arcán válaszolt.  
\- Persze.   
\- Felség, elkészültem Mindent-a-szívnek-kun kettővel! Ha úgy gondolja, kipróbálhatja vacsora után.  
\- NEM! – zendült fel többek részéről a tiltakozás, még mielőtt a király válaszolhatott volna.  
\- Köszönöm, Anissina – biccentett Yuuri kényszeredetten nevetve, és érezte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban verejtékezni kezdhet. – Talán majd máskor. – A nagyon távoli jövőben, egy nem létező dimenzióban.  
\- Szereld szét – csóválta a fejét Gwendal, mire a vörös hajú nő felpattant, és jeges tekintettel mérte végig a mazokut.  
\- Egy aprócska technikai malőr miatt állnád a fejlődés útját?!  
\- Nos, majdnem elveszítettük a királyunkat, hatalmas kárt okoztál vele a kastélyban, és nekem kétszer annyi munkát. A válaszom tehát igen.  
Yuuri szinte ámulva nézte Anissina magabiztos, őrült rajongását a tudomány iránt, és hogy még mindig kész volt vitába szállni Gwendallal. A maga részéről úgy érezte, akárha a férfi háromszor is tőrt döfött volna belé; ráadásul jogosan.

*

A vacsora és a Gretának történő felolvasás után Conrad visszakísérte Wolframot és Yuurit a király hálókörletéhez. Mikor a páros mögött bezárult az ajtó, és a férfi nem hallott kiszűrődő gyilkos fenyegetéseket, sem pedig veszekedésre utaló jeleket, reménnyel a szívében távozott. Reménnyel, hogy nyugodt éjszakának néznek elébe.   
Az ajtó túloldalán némaságban teltek a percek, miközben Yuuri és Wolfram végigmérték egymást.   
\- Mindenre emlékszel, igaz? – kérdezett rá kertelés nélkül a szőke, és összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Igen – bólintott Yuuri megadóan.  
\- Onnantól kezdve, hogy elfeledkeztél a születésnapomról, majd a bátyámtól kapott szabad délután együtt töltése helyett elmentél ahhoz az egyetlen mazokuhoz, aki jó szándéktól vezérelve többet árthat neked, mint Nagy- és Kis-Shimaron együttvéve.   
\- Azért remélem, hogy nem dolgoznak össze… Elég, ha az egyik utál minket.  
\- Yuuri, mindkettő utál minket! – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem! – vetette ellen. – Ha oda mennénk, és meggyőznénk őket…  
\- Akkor lehet, hogy megkérdeznék, egyébként használható-e még a két tiltott doboz, amit elloptunk tőlük, mert kérnék vissza.  
\- Egy pont oda, most én dobok – sóhajtott fel Yuuri. – Mit akartál kérdezni az emlékeimmel kapcsolatban?  
\- Miért voltál odáig Wellerért? – szűkítette össze a szemeit a szőke, mire a másik hátrahőkölt.  
\- Eh? H-hogy érted?  
\- Semmit sem kellett tennie azért, hogy úgy csimpaszkodj rá, mintha ő lenne Shinou!  
\- Ugyan, Wolf – igyekezett kiengesztelni jegyesét nevetgélve. – Tudod, hogy Shinou-ra sosem csimpaszkodnék…  
  
\- De Wellerre igen, miért? – lépett közelebb a feketeséghez, aki fokozatosan hátrált el tőle. – Yuuri… - figyelmeztette lassan, mire a király a lehető leggyorsabban bemenekült a fürdőbe, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. – Ne merészelj átmenni a Földre! – dörömbölt az ajtón. – Yuuri!  
\- Nem megyek, nem fogom használni az átjárót! – próbálta megnyugtatni a szőkét, miközben mély lélegzeteket vett. Miért választotta Conradot? Mert ismerősnek tűnt; akárha egy családtagja lett volna.   
Azt sem zárta volna ki, hogy ennek köze lehetett Conrad küldetéséhez, amikor a lelkét vitte a Földre, de ezt nem mondhatta Wolframnak. Ahogyan azt sem, hogy a keresztapja mellett mindig biztonságban érezte magát. Azt pedig a jóindulata akadályozta meg, hogy közölje a szőke nemessel, mennyire nehezményezte, hogy folyton elfeledkezett róla. Mellesleg, majdnem szomjan halt. A túlélésért kellett küzdenie! Conrad legalább adott neki inni…  
\- Yuuri? Miért nem jössz ki? – próbálkozott Wolfram újra, ezúttal higgadtabban.  
\- Nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy miért választottam őt – felelte kisvártatva. – Tudom, hogy sokat foglalkoztál velem, és hogy mindenkinek megnehezítettem az életét.  
\- Miért akadtál fenn ezen? – sóhajtott a szőke. – Egyikünk sem mérges rád miatta. Szerintem Gwendalnak még tetszett is, hogy olyan kicsi voltál.   
Ám Yuurit valójában nem ez aggasztotta, nem ettől félt. Tudta, hogy eljött annak a vallomásnak az ideje, amire Wolfram születésnapján készült. Csakhogy nem állt rá készen, még nem, és akár meg is futamodhatott… ráért még. Feltéve, hogy a Maou nem elégeli meg az örökös huzavonát, és nem ölt alakot, hogy igazságot tegyen köztük. Az pedig már nem csak számára lenne megalázó… Kiváltképpen, hogy jól tudta, ezúttal ki kapta volna a büntetést. Ami felért volna egy öngóllal, merthogy nem hazafutás lett volna, az egyszer fix.  
\- Nem aggódom emiatt – közölte végül a másikkal. – Tudom, hogy számíthatok rátok – nyitotta ki az ajtót, és őszintén a másikra mosolygott. – Különösen rád. Köszönöm, Wolfram – hajolt meg mélyen. Ettől a szőke annyira megilletődött, hogy először csak motyogott valamit arról, hogy nem kell megköszönnie, aztán sikerült összeszednie és kihúznia magát.  
  
\- Ez csak természetes. A jegyesedként, és az egyik személyi testőrödként ez volt a kötelességem.  
\- Veszélybe sodorni Shin Makokut, hogy engem megvédj? – somolygott kedvesen, miközben felegyenesedett. – Szeretnék odaadni valamit – sétált a szekrényéhez, ahonnan elő is húzta a korábban felfedezett ajándékot. – Boldog születésnapot, Wolf! – nyújtotta át.   
\- Köszönöm – pirult el a szőke. Tudta, hogy Yuuri emlékezett arra, amikor megtalálta, de nem bontotta ki, hát nem csinált semmi rosszat. Bizonytalanul nézett a fekete hajúra, de ő csak türelmesen várt a jól ismert, széles mosolyával az arcán.   
Wolfram visszatartott lélegzettel tette az ágyra, majd nyitotta ki a csomagot, amelyből csakhamar előtűnt egy fekete pizsama. Selymesebb anyagból készült, mint Yuuri bármelyik ruhadarabja, bár stílusát tekintve nagyon hasonlított a Maou pizsamáira. Viszont a felsőn, nagyjából a szív fölötti részen, egy aranyszínű szállal hímzett, mazoku írással készített felirat hirdette, hogy a hálóöltözék tulajdonosa Wolfram von Bielefeld volt.  
\- Arra gondoltam – dörzsölte meg a tarkóját Yuuri -, hogy a jegyesemként, neked is jogodban kellene állnia annak, hogy feketét hordj… nem?  
És kimondhatatlanul utálta azt a rózsaszín hálóinget. A frászt hozta rá, ráadásul át is látszott! Legszívesebben elégette volna, de kegyetlenség lett volna Wolfram segítségét kérni a máglya meggyújtásához.   
\- Yuuri – szegezte tekintetét kitartóan a pizsamára Wolfram. – Ezzel most tényleg elismertél jegyesednek? – nézett fel egyenesen a fekete szempárba. – Ez lenne az első alkalom.  
\- Ugyan, Wolf – nevetgélt. – Biztos volt már olyan, hogy nem vágtam rá azonnal, hogy nem vagyunk azok…  
\- Arra emlékeznék.  
\- Ó – hervadt le a mosoly Yuuri arcáról, és egy sóhajjal leült az ágy felé eső oldalára. – Igazad van – biccentett.  
Ám az is tény volt, hogy az ajándék átadásához tervezett egy beszédet, amit betanult. Mi több, úgy vélte, hogy még Günter is büszke lett volna rá. Most viszont, éles helyzetben, egyetlen árva szóra sem emlékezett belőle. Az idegességtől izzadt tenyerét a nadrágjába törölte, és megköszörülte a torkát. Aztán belefogott abba az egyetlen dologba, ami kimenthette ebből a helyzetből… az igazmondásba.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *„Take me out to the ball game” – Ez a dal egy nőről szól, aki imádja a baseballt, minden meccsen kint van minden egyes nap, és a párjával is inkább oda megy, mint Coney Islandre vagy valamilyen előadásra. Hát nem romantikus? :D


	7. Yuuri, a hódító

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre eljött az a pillanat, amire Yuuri annyit készült… és még néhány, amire nem.

\- Írtam egy listát – sandított Wolframra, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, még mindig a teljes figyelmét élvezte. – Nincs itt, és nem hiszem, hogy megtartottam, de nem is ez a lényeg…  
\- Miféle listát? – ült az ágy másik oldalára a szőke.  
\- A-arról, hogy… öhm – túrt a hajába idegesen. Hihetetlenül idiótának érezte magát. – Hogy ki illene hozzám – hunyta le a szemét, és várta, hogy a szőke nemes leordítsa a fejét, amiért egyáltalán felmerült benne a gondolat. Mégsem ez történt, csend volt.   
\- És? – sürgette Wolfram a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon, mivel ítéletnapig ő sem volt hajlandó várni, sőt. – Minden képtelen szempontod szerint összeillünk?  
A kérdés hallatán Yuuri fájdalmas pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Nem egészen… Tulajdonképpen egy szempont sem stimmelt. Egymás tökéletes ellentétei vagyunk.  
\- És akkor kivel passzoltál össze?! – csattant fel Wolfram teljesen elveszítve a türelmét. – Weller? Gurrier? Gwendal? Te csaló, te kis…! – nyúlt a párnájáért, hogy azzal üsse agyon a királyát.  
\- Egyikükkel sem! – emelte fel a kezét Yuuri védekezően. Nem akart részleteket elárulni a listájáról; már csak azért sem, mert Conradnak többször is nyert ügye lett volna a szempontjai alapján.  
\- És ha annyira nem illünk össze, akkor mégis miért fogadod el hirtelen az eljegyzésünket?! – hördült fel sértetten, vádlón a másikra mutatva az ajándékba kapott pizsamával, miközben a fegyverként használni óhajtott párna az ágyra hullott.  
\- Mert rájöttem, hogy nem érdekel – vallotta be Yuuri. – Nem érdekel, ha nem illünk össze, mert… nem akarok mással lenni – jelentette ki, és a jegyesére nézett, akit annyira meglepett a váratlan előrelépés, hogy nem találta a hangját. Hősünk viszont úgy értékelte, hogy nem hitt neki, hát folytatta. – Wolf… te minden őrültségemnél ott voltál mellettem. Akkor is, ha kifejezetten nem akartam – mosolyodott el, amivel sikerült egy halvány pírt csalnia Lord von Bielefeld arcára. – És Conraddal ellentétben – igyekezett valami negatívumot találni a keresztapjáról, hogy helyreállítsa Wolfram önérzetét -, te előbb szelnéd át a tengert, hogy segíts nekem, minthogy engedelmeskedj Gwendal vagy Shinou parancsának. Csak annak látsz, aki vagyok.  
  
\- Egy nyápicnak? – ajánlotta Wolfram, de a szája sarka már felfelé kunkorodott. Lehet, hogy nem Yuuri volt Shin Makoku történetének legtalpraesettebb királya, de ha összeszedte magát, egész jó beszédet tudott mondani. Elég jót ahhoz, hogy lenyugtassa a kedélyeket.  
\- Nem pont erre céloztam – húzta el a száját morcosan. Komolyan, mit vétett, hogy örök életére ráragadt a jelző?   
\- Yuuri, Conrad bármikor a segítségedre sietne – biztosította róla a fekete hajút. – És nem törődne a következményekkel.  
Megint ezt csinálta. Akárhányszor mondott Yuuri valami negatívumot Conraddal kapcsolatban – mondjuk az elmúlt két év alatt kétszer -, a szőke azonnal megpróbálta jobb fényben feltüntetni a férfit. Ám, ha a fiú véletlenül valami pozitív megjegyzést tett róla, máris hűtlen csalóvá avanzsált. Mintha ő az egész világegyetemet csak pozitívan és bizakodóan szemlélhette volna. Persze, mikor ezt tette, akkor meg ő lett a túlzottan naiv uralkodó. Őszintén nem értette Wolframot. Miért csinálta ezt?  
\- Tudom, Wolfram – hagyta ennyiben. Olyan remekül belejött a monológjába, de elfelejtette, hol tartott. Nem kellett volna Conradot behoznia a beszélgetésbe, tényleg nem.   
\- Szóval annak látlak, aki vagy. És még? – kérdezte egy elégedett mosollyal.  
  
 _Szerencsére itt van Wolfram, hogy emlékeztessen rá, mit hagytam félbe. Bár a többiek nem fogják megköszönni, ha tovább fényezem az egóját_ – csóválta a fejét Yuuri somolyogva, és elhessegetett minden fölösleges gondolatot.  
\- Tudod, ha aznap Shinou tényleg megölt volna téged… Ha nem tudtam volna segíteni, én…  
\- De tudtál, Yuuri – tette az egyik kezét Yuuri kézfejére. – Mindenkit megmentettél. Emellett, én mindig itt leszek, hogy helyre tegyem az agyadat – jelentette ki magabiztosan, mire a másik nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevessen fel egy kicsit.  
\- Vicces pont tőled hallani – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, de Wolfram csak hümmögött. – A lényeg, hogy… kész vagyok adni egy esélyt… nekünk – nyögte ki. Kerülte a szemkontaktust, és halvány pír jelent meg az orcáján.  
\- Vagyis, ha közelebb hajolok… - húzódott közelebb a királyhoz a hatalmas ágyon, hogy tesztelje a szándék komolyságát. - Nem fogsz elmenekülni? Nem fogom azt hallani, hogy „Conrad, segíts, Conrad”?  
\- Úgysem érne ide időben – vigyorodott el Yuuri, de jegyese nem értékelte, és inkább valóban megkísérelt közelebb hajolni. Egészen addig, míg az orruk szinte összeért.  
Wolfram nem kapkodta el, túl régóta várt erre a pillanatra. Vele ellentétben, Yuuri türelmetlen volt; túl régóta rettegett ettől a pillanattól.  
\- Tudsz még ennél is jobban félni? – húzódott széles vigyorra Wolfram szája, eljött az ő ideje.  
\- Nem félek!  
\- Akkor miért zihálsz megállás nélkül? Hívjam Giselát, mielőtt fulladásos halált halnál?  
\- Ó, ha te olyan tapasztalt vagy, akkor taníts meg lélegezni! – vágott vissza Yuuri, de mikor rájött, hogy mit is mondott pontosan, fekete szemei elkerekedtek, az arca pedig rák vörös lett.   
  
Ám nem volt visszaút. Mindegy volt, mit mondott volna, mivel Wolfram ajkai megakadályozták a beszédben. A leheletnyi csók hatására Yuuri ledermedt, ami jegyese figyelmét sem kerülte el, ezért lassan elhúzódott tőle. Csakhogy Yuuri visszahúzta az egyenruháját díszítő gyöngysornál fogva, és ezúttal ő kezdeményezett.  
A vezetést azonban hamar Wolfram kaparintotta meg. Miután elmélyítette a csókjukat, fokozatosan a fekete hajú fölé került, egyúttal le is döntve őt az ágyra. Yuuri pedig hagyta. Annyira magával ragadta az első csók élménye, hogy kizárólag a testén végigfutó bizsergésre, illetve Wolfram bor ízű ajkaira tudott figyelni. Úgy érezte, mintha megszűnt volna körülötte a világ… akárha beköszöntött volna a béke. Miért is harcoltak egymással az emberek és démonok, mikor a világ ilyen varázslatos lehetőségeket kínált? Futólag még az is felmerült benne, hogy vajon Wolfram ugyanúgy érezte-e a csokoládé ízét – melyet Yuuri utoljára fogyasztott -, ahogyan ő a borét? És ha igen, akkor ők most bonbont gyártottak?   
Mivel Lord von Bielefeld nem szerette volna kísérteni a szerencséjét, megszakította a csókot, és hagyta levegőhöz jutni a másikat. Yuuri pihegve, félig ködös tekintettel nézett a zöld szempárba, és ezúttal tényleg elviselt volna egy oxigén maszkot. Wolfram mégsem érte be ennyivel, és a király legnagyobb döbbenetére, ezúttal a nyakára csapott le, minthogy az viszonylag könnyen hozzáférhető volt.  
\- Wo-wolfram! Ah! Mi vagy te, vámpír?! Sosem rajongtam értük – fakadt ki, de a kezei önálló életet éltek, és beletúrtak a szőke hajtincsekbe. Talán a másik illata tehetett róla. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Wolfram milyen kölnit használhatott, de az elmúlt pár év alatt annyira megszokta, hogy csukott szemmel is bárhol be tudta volna azonosítani róla.  
\- Megjelöltelek – duruzsolta boldogan a király fülébe, aztán elégedetten felült.  
\- Minek nézel, birkának? – húzta el a száját, de még ő is tudta, hogy a heves szívverését nem a düh okozta, ahogyan az arca sem attól vált paprika pirossá.  
\- Nos, ez majd segít távol tartani a nem kívánatos rajongóidat – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait győzedelmesen.  
\- Mi?! – pattant fel Yuuri, akárha kilőtték volna. – Nyomot fog hagyni?! – rohant a tükör elé, miközben a nyakát masszírozta. A gondolat is zavarba ejtő volt, hogy holnap mindenki ezen csámcsog majd. Maga előtt látta Conrad mindentudó mosolyát, Günter siránkozását, az őrség sutyorgását és a cselédek kuncogását. Ennyit az erényről és a jó hírnévről.  
  
Vele ellentétben, Wolfram elégedettebbnek és boldogabbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. Talán ez volt az oka annak, hogy a Maou ejtette a témát. Noha a jövőben nem tervezte hagyni az ehhez hasonló merényleteket. Vagy csak nagyon ritkán…  
Míg Yuuri pufogott, Lord von Bielefeld kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy szellőztessen egy kicsit. A friss levegő jóleső érzéssel töltötte el őket, miközben nyugodt tempóban átöltöztek a pizsamájukba, és befejezték az esti tisztálkodási köröket.   
Mikor Yuuri készen állt arra, hogy nyugovóra térjen, kiment kicsit az erkélyre. Szeretett azzal a tudattal lefeküdni aludni, hogy az udvarra nézve mindent békésnek talált. Az ablaka előtt elsétáló őröknek még mosolyogva integetett is. Jegyese, aki időközben szintén végzett a teendőivel, fontolóra vette pár másodperc erejéig, hogy meglepi a királyt hátulról, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy teret kellett engednie Yuurinak. S mivel a taktikája eddig beválni látszott, igyekezett nem elsietni, és nem elrontani a másik behálózását.  
\- Nyitva hagyjuk éjszakára az ablakot? – tért vissza a szobába Yuuri, és rögtön bezárta maga mögött az erkélyajtót. – Kellemesen hűsítő a levegő, de nem hiszem, hogy megfáznánk.  
\- Persze. És holnap áthívhatnánk Belalt teára – zárta be az ablakot Wolfram, majd visszasétált az ágyhoz, és leült rá.   
\- Jól van, értem – sóhajtott rezignáltan. – A bérgyilkosok miatt nem célszerű. Lehetnél kedvesebb is – biggyesztette le az ajkát.  
\- Kedves voltam – jelentette ki határozottan a szőke nemes, miközben bebújt a takaró alá, és magához vette a könyvét az éjjeliszekrényről.  
\- Mert nem mondtad, hogy idióta vagyok? – horkantott fel Yuuri.   
\- Hálás lehetnél, amiért nem oktattalak ki úgy, ahogy Günter tette volna.  
\- Csak be akarod pótolni a héten elmaradt sértéseket – motyogta magának, és hiába kérdezett vissza a szőke, hogy mit mondott. A Maou csak legyintett, hogy semmit, aztán ő maga is ágyba bújt.  
  
Yuuri elfújta az éjjeliszekrényén álló gyertyát, majd az ablak felé fordulva aludni készült. Ez volt a szokásos rendjük, mikor Wolframot nem merítette ki valamilyen utazás vagy edzés. Azonban hősünk tízpercnyi kínlódás után sem tudott elaludni, ezért visszafordult a másik felé.  
\- Mit olvasol?  
\- Anissina legújabb könyvét, tegnap jött ki – érkezett a felelet, de Wolfram annyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy rá sem sandított. Shinou tudja, miért, de Yuurit ez kifejezetten bosszantotta. Máskor örült volna, hogy a szőke békén hagyta, de most… valami megváltozott.  
\- És miről szól? – igyekezett több figyelmet nyerni magának.   
\- Arról – lapozott egyet Wolfram, egy pillantásra sem méltatva a kérdezőt -, hogy egy titokzatos rend készített egy időgépet. Az a céljuk vele, hogy visszamenjenek a múltba, és megakadályozzák, hogy Shinou legyőzhesse Soushut. Ezt kell Anissinának meggátolnia.  
\- Aha – foglalta össze a véleményét tömören. Tulajdonképpen érdekesnek hangzott, hasonlóképpen Anissina azon művéhez, amelyet még ő is végigolvasott. Yuuri csendben figyelte jegyesét, és közben azon töprengett, hogy a párok vajon előre meg szokták-e beszélni azt a témát, amin egy hete rágódott. Végül azt ítélte a legjobbnak, ha előre leszögezte az álláspontját.   
\- Wolf, ha _valaha is_ … csinálunk valamit… te fogod csinálni – közölte a párnájába temetkezve.   
\- Miről beszélsz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram, miközben a könyvjelzőjét beletette a kötetbe, melyet utána be is csukott. – Nem tudnád végre nevén nevezni a dolgokat? Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, és… – folytatta volna a zsörtölődést, csakhogy meglátta Yuuri mindinkább vörösebb színt öltő arcát, és fokozatosan kezdte felfogni a szavak értelmét.   
  
\- Yuuri, te vagy a király – jegyezte meg elhűlve.  
\- És mint király, jogomban áll átadni a vezetést, ha úgy gondolom – magyarázta a párnájának.  
\- Lehetnél még ennél is nyápicabb? – masszírozta a halántékát Wolfram.  
\- Mi a baj ezzel? – csattant fel, egyúttal fel is ülve. Sokat töprengett a kérdésen, és kissé sértette az önérzetét, hogy Wolfram egy ilyen ajánlatért is leszidta. Ki tesz ilyet?!  
\- Az, hogy te vagy a Maou!  
\- És aztán? Gwendalnak is átadtam a vezetést a papírmunka terén, és remekül csinálja! Akármit is csinál.  
\- Mert még tanulófázisban vagy, nem volt más választásod – tette vissza a könyvét az éjjeliszekrényére. – De a státuszod, Yuuri! Nem érted, hogy nem eshet rajta csorba?  
\- Az ég szerelmére, Wolfram! Nem gondolod, hogy irracionális, hogy én legyek… a… - próbálta befejezni a mondatát, de csak némi érthetetlen mormogás lett belőle, és az arca leírhatatlanul vörös árnyalatot öltött. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna, és mélységesen bánta, amiért egyáltalán felhozta a témát. – Nonstop azt mondogatod, hogy nyápic vagyok! – tért vissza a békésebb vizekre.  
\- Hát ne legyél az!  
\- De az vagyok! – csattant fel. Erre már mindketten ledöbbentek, és beállt közöttük a néma csend.  
  
 _Ez az este már nem lehet kínosabb_ \- hunyta le a szemét Yuuri, és inkább visszahanyatlott a párnájára. Egyáltalán nem így képzelte az egészet. A Földön akarta átadni Wolfram ajándékát egy félreeső, különleges helyen, egy előre megírt beszéd kíséretében. Aztán… hát igen, még a csókot is elképzelte. És nem, nem lett volna randevú, ezt amolyan spontán romantikus alkalomnak szánta.   
Tudta, hogy túloznak a filmekben. Azzal a sok aláfestő zenével és fénnyel, meg persze a tökéletes pillanatokkal, de… Ez szánalmas volt. Azon az alkalmon is túltett, amikor egyedül maradt a sivatagban Gwendallal, és megijedt, hogy a mazoku rámászott, mert elhitte, amit azok az emberek állítottak róla, akik el akarták kapni őket, amiért „együtt elszöktek”. Nevezetesen, hogy lány lenne. Aztán persze kiderült, hogy csak a delfines kulcstartóra vadászott.  
Nem. Ez mégsem volt annyira súlyos, mint az eset Gwendallal.  
\- Nem foglak siettetni – jelentette be Wolfram kelletlenül. Szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy Yuuri csak azért javasolta ezt, mert még nem volt elég magabiztos. És nem látta magát Maou alakban. – Viszont, ha eljutunk odáig, jobb lesz vigyázni.  
\- Hogy Günter ne kapjon agyvérzést? – bólogatott Yuuri egyetértően.  
\- Hogy ne ess teherbe – helyesbített csak úgy mellékesen, talán egy picike hátsó szándéktól vezérelve. Ha ez nem hozta a frászt a királyra, akkor semmi.  
  
Újfent tévedett. Ez mégiscsak kínosabbnak bizonyult annál az esetnél. Yuuri esküdni mert volna, hogy először hallott tücsök ciripelést Shin Makokuban. Vetett egy szkeptikus pillantást a szőkére, majd megpróbálta nevetéssel oldani a furcsa légkört.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy mindketten fiúk vagyunk?   
\- És démonok. Hol a probléma? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Wolfram, és halálosan komolynak tűnt. Ahogy ez tudatosult a másikban, fekete szemei fokozatosan tágra nyíltak.  
\- MI?! Nem viccelsz? De hogy eshetnék teherbe?! – kiáltott fel Yuuri hirtelen elsápadva.  
\- Nektek nem tartanak felvilágosító órákat? Még a szüleid sem beszéltek róla? – mocorgott kényelmetlenül a szőke nemes. Tudta, hogy Yuuri naivitása nem ismert határokat, de mindig fájt, amikor szembesült vele.  
\- P-persze, hogy tartottak – pirult el a fekete hajú. – Az emberi testből, és csak hogy tudd, tanultam biológiát. Jelest kaptam a témából, azért az nem rossz.  
\- Nos, egyértelműen kevés volt – horkantott Wolfram roppant megértően.  
\- Te mégis mivel tudnál többet nálam? – kérdezte dacosan.  
\- Lehet, hogy elfelejtetted, de tanultam gyógyítást – emelte magasabbra az állát Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- Az, ha a leordítod egy beteg fejét, hogy szó szerint lelket verj belé, nem számít gyógyításnak! – rántotta le jegyesét a magas lóról, méghozzá sikeresen. – Ahogyan az sem, ha haldoklókat támasztasz fel a lenyűgöző látványoddal. Ezt hívják kuruzslásnak.   
\- Az emberi elvek nem érvényesek a démonokra – védte az igazát Wolfram dühösen. - Ha nekem nem hiszel, beszélj Giselával!  
\- Jó – fogadta el az indítványt Yuuri.  
\- Jó! – csattant fel Wolfram, amivel megsértette a másikat, így végül mindketten elfordultak egymástól, ki-ki az ablakot, illetve a falat szemlélve.   
Pár perc elteltével azonban egy sóhaj kíséretében Yuuri mégis közelebb araszolt a szőkéhez, bár még mindig háttal voltak egymásnak.  
Aztán Wolfram egy csettintéssel eloltotta a szekrényén álló gyertya lángját, és sötétség borult a szobára.   
\- Szóval… - törte meg a csendet a szőke, ezúttal nyugodt hangon. – Mi ez a moukon?  
\- Jó éjt, Wolf – felelt a király mosolyogva, aztán szöget ütött a fejébe valami. – Tényleg, és mi ez a szerelmi lottó?  
\- Jó éjt, Yuuri – vigyorodott el Wolfram.   
Nem telt sok időbe, és a mai nap történtek okozta izgalom hatására mindketten álomba merültek.

*

Alig kelt fel a nap, amikor Conrad Weller már a Maou hálókörlete felé tartott, hogy jó szokásukhoz híven, futni menjenek Yuurival. Mikor a háló elé ért, csendesen lenyomta a kilincset, csakhogy az ajtó nem nyílt ki. Zárva volt, amire eddig még sosem volt példa.  
Conrad rosszat sejtett, de higgadtan nézett az ajtó mellett strázsáló őrre.  
\- Zavartalan volt az éjszaka?  
\- I-igen, uram – jelentette az őr, szinte egyértelművé téve, hogy valami olyasmit hallhatott az éjjel, amit nem kellett volna.  
\- Értem – töprengett el Conrad, aztán arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy hagyja pihenni a párost. Végtére is, az udvaron is volt őrjárat az éjjel, Wolfram pedig rég felverte volna a kastélyt, ha történt volna valami. Már csak az a zavarba ejtő kérdés maradt, hogy miért zárták be az ajtót? Yuuri nem tett volna ilyet, így kizárásos alapon Wolfram lehetett az elkövető. Talán csak zavartalanul szerette volna kipihenni magát a többnapos éjszakázás után.  
Telt-múlt az idő és elérkezett a reggeli ideje, ám az asztalnál nem jelent meg se Yuuri, se Wolfram.   
\- Ez hallatlan – állt fel Günter, hogy kiderítse, mi tartotta távol a reggelitől az uralkodót. Conrad természetesen követte, hogy legyen valaki, aki tényleg Yuuri érdekeit képviselte. Murata stratégiai támaszt készült nyújtani a barátjának; Gwendal pedig már végzett a reggelijével, ezért vívódott egy ideig, hogy biztosan tudni akarja-e, mi tartotta fel a királyt. A meggyőző érvnek az bizonyult, amely szerint kötelessége volt munkára bírni Yuurit. Lady Celi és Greta puszta kíváncsiságból csatlakozott a csapathoz, de mindkettőjükben élt a remény, hogy hamarosan esküvőt tarthatnak. Mikor a bejárathoz értek, Günter bekopogott és megpróbált benyitni.  
\- Felség! Felség, kérem, nyissa ki!  
  
Yuuri hangos kopogásra és dübörgésre ébredt. Ásított egyet, aztán lassú pislogások közepette kinyitotta a szemeit. Csak hogy megpillantsa Wolframot, aki szorosan magához ölelte őt, és látszólag mélyen aludt.  
\- Ááá! – ült fel rémülten.  
\- Hm…? – dörzsölte a szemeit a szőke. – Történt valami?  
\- S-semmi – pirult el.  
\- Felség! – hallatszott a folyosóról.  
\- Günter? – lepődött meg Yuuri. – Hány óra van? – keresgélte a karóráját az éjjeliszekrényében.  
\- Ahhoz túl késő, hogy Wellerrel futni menj.   
\- Lekéstük a reggelit – engedte el a füle mellett Wolfram megjegyzését.  
\- Yuuri, minden rendben? – kérdezte Conrad, mivel Günter nem kapott választ.  
\- Igen! Elaludtunk, de megyünk! – kiáltott Yuuri abban a reményben, hogy a folyosóról is hallották. Ám, mikor kikászálódott volna az ágyból, a másik visszahúzta. – Fenébe, Wolfram, éhes vagyok. Miért nem engedsz el? – biggyesztette le az ajkát méltatlankodva. Épp elég rossz volt, hogy ismét ki kellett hagynia a futást, a reggelijéről már nem volt hajlandó lemondani.  
\- Ne beszélj így – húzta el a száját Wolfram, miközben felült. – Tőled hallani röhejes.  
\- Ó, bocsánat. Nem tudtam, hogy például köntösben és törölközőbe csavart fejjel flangálni egy hajón annyira menő szokás – incselkedett vigyorogva. Az a kép szinte a retinájába égett. – Legközelebb majd én is eljátszom, biztos sok rajongóm lesz.  
\- FELSÉG! – dörömbölt Günter, melyet némi morgás követett az ajtó mögött állók részéről.  
\- Mit mondtál? – ült fel villanó zöld tekintettel. – Valld be, hogy csak el akarod csábítani a személyzetet.  
\- Hogyne, meg az utasokat is, az összest – forgatta a szemeit. - Az se érdekel, ha százan vannak, én már csak ilyen vagyok… - csóválta a fejét ártatlanul mosolyogva. – Wolf? – hervadt le a mosolya. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy a jegyese a történtek után is féltékeny lesz.  
\- Te csaló! – mordult fel Wolfram, és az aurája igencsak fenyegetővé vált.  
\- Csak vicceltem!  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem lehet megbízni benned, de hogy pont egy hajót válassz erre a célra! Szóval a jelölésem nem volt elég…  
\- Váá…! – kiáltott fel Yuuri kétségbeesetten, mikor a másik ráugrott.  
  
\- Yuuri! – kopogott be ezúttal Conrad, leginkább aggodalomból, mintsem türelmetlenségből. Ugyanis a király kiáltását még ők is hallották.  
\- Rossz előérzetem van – masszírozta a halántékát Gwendal.  
\- Gwen, ne ráncold a homlokodat – simogatta meg fia arcát Lady Cäcilie.  
\- Nyílik a zár! – kapta fel a fejét Günter, de a kivágódó ajtó orrba vágta. Az ajtóban pedig ott állt a pizsama felső nélküli, mezítlábas, kócos hajú Yuuri. Legalábbis egy másodperc erejéig, utána lefoglalta, hogy őrült menekülésbe kezdjen a folyosón.  
\- Gwendal, az irodában találkozunk! – kiáltott hátra a válla fölött.  
\- Őfelsége… tényleg… - hebegett Günter.  
\- Félmeztelen volt – összegezte Conrad pókerarccal.  
\- Szóval most már Gwendal kell! – tűnt fel Wolfram is, aki az újonnan kapott fekete pizsamájában virított. – Gyere vissza, te nyápic! – rohant a király után, de jobb kezével már előhívta a lángjait.  
\- Ó, Felség, olyan tiszta és nemes, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a látványára is méltatlan szemeimbe – áradozott Günter, a következő napló bejegyzését tervezgetve, miközben Gwendal távozott a saját hálókörlete felé. Sürgős kötnivalója akadt.  
\- Shibuya, jobbra! – tanácsolta Murata vigyorogva, és a páros nyomába eredt. Túl szórakoztató volt a jelenet ahhoz, hogy kihagyja.  
\- Boldognak tűnnek – mosolygott fel Lady Celire Greta, miközben Conrad a Nagy Bölcs példáját követve a király és a fiatalabbik fivére után futott. Végtére is, valakinek meg kellett védenie a démonkirályt.  
\- Wolfram, elég! – visszhangzott Yuuri kiáltása.  
\- Akkor állj meg!  
\- Kizárt!  
\- YUURI!  
Így Shin Makoku huszonhetedik Maou-ja újult erővel menekült jegyese elől, és igyekezett elkerülni a leégést – habár ezzel kissé elkésett.  
  
  
  


**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történet itt tényleg véget ér, úgyhogy szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, aki elolvasta! ^^
> 
> Szerk.: Készült hozzá egy folytatás, ami "Itt a király, hol a király" címen fut. :)


End file.
